Doomy IZ Questionare & Dares thing
by kurudoro
Summary: Why this was made: I was bored.X3 READ REVIEW REJOICE! T just to be safe.;D
1. Doomy Intro

**Hiya! Its 11:30 at night and I'm BORED! So I decided to do one of them questionnaire/dare thingamajigs. Honestly I'm just bored so don't expect it to be good or anything, BUT NICNESS AND REVIEWS WILL BE REWARDED WITH MAJICAL COOKIES! M'kay, ONWARD TO...em...stuff(wow that was lame...I'm so lame right now)**

_A girl with short brown hair, green eyes, glasses, jeans and a red adventure time Tee walks on stage_

Rebecca: How you doing people!

Crowd: BOO!

Rebecca: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?*huddles in a corner and cries*ANYWHO!*shoots back up*I'm doing a questionnaire/dare thing because I'm bored!(as explained)I'm to tired and lame to think of any cool twists or something so deal. M'kay? We have everyone here, as in EVERYONE! No one has been left out but some will probably be neglected. In fact I will be using my amazing "Author Powers of Doom" (which can do anything) to bring random characters from shows that are completely unrelated to this one! Like so:

*Marceline from Adventure Time pops up*

Marceline:*looks up from tuning her Ax bass*Hey.

Rebecca: HI!BYE!

Marceline: Um...yea*disappears in a puff of smoke*

Rebecca: Yeah, I like Adventure Time a lot to. BUT NOT AS MUCH AS INVADER ZIM! And speaking of said Invader, HERES THE CAST!

_The curtain rises to see the cast all in different seats. Zim, GIR, and Gaz are tied up._

Crowd: What up with those 3 being tied up?

Rebecca: Hmm...I guess security had a hard time with them. I let other people do my dirty work.*grins*And now I get to bore you with my obsessive fangirl moment!

Crowd: Oh joy, another weird hyper fangirl...

Rebecca: SHUT UP!*glomps Zim*YAY FOR FANGIRLYNESS!

Zim: GET OFF OF ZIM AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!STY-OOPID FANGIRL!

Rebecca: Take a chill pill man! I won't be like this all the time, just right now because this is the first time I see you!*glomps GIR*YAY GI-

GIR:*bouncing up and down in his restraints*IMHYPER!AREYOUHYPER?CUZIMREALLYHYPER!WEEE-HOOO!

Rebecca: ...Zim what did you do?

Zim: Why do people always blame me?

Rebecca: *raises an eyebrow*

Zim:...I tried to take away the coffee but then your security slaves came and GIR chugged it down. Next thing you know GIRs tied to a chair and they had me in a chair but not tied. So of course I tried to get out but the stoopid HYOOMANS!...tied me up.

Rebecca: M'hmm. Okay...I can guess why Gaz is tied up.

Gaz:*growls*

Rebecca: Just one more person I need to glomp!*glomps Dib*DIBYKINZ!

Dib: NOOO!NOT A FANGIRL!AAAHHHH!

Rebecca: Relax, I'm not THAT vicious...okay yea I am but not ALL the time!

Dib:*twitching*Your not a...*gags* ZADR fan a-are you..?

Rebecca: BEE-OTCH!HOW DARE YOU EVEN ASK THAT!*slaps him*

Dib: OW! Jeez PMS much..?

Rebecca: Well I AM 12...

Dib: um...and I'm 11..?What does age have to do with anything?

Rebecca: Your 11..?Oh you poor doomed child...DOOMED I TELL YOU!

Dib: WHAT DOES ME BEING 11 HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

Rebecca: Because that means you almost 12,im 12 and I'm going through...stuff

Dib: What kind of-OH NO YOU-OH MY-OH HOLY-AAAAHHHHH!*runs around in circles*

Rebecca: Yup...your doomed! Its not like I WANTED to...you know...yea

Dib:*twitches*

Rebecca: Awkward...um anywho, NOW I GET TO HATE ON PEOPLE!

Crowd: Yaaay...

Rebecca: But don't you LIKE violence?

Crowd: VIOLENCE?YAAAAAY!

Rebecca: *waves fists in silent victory*Okay, lets get on with it. First: THE TALLESTS!

Purple: What? You hate us? THROW HER OUT THE AIRLOCK!

Rebecca: *yawns*this is getting long, ah well. HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!

Red: GUARDS!GET HER!

_2 Irken guards fly out and try to attack me but I shoot lasers at them and they fall to the ground, fried up. A cat like alien randomly walks on stage._

Cat Alien: Ooohh! Fried Irken? IM EATIN DINNER TONIGHT!*drags the two bodies away*

Rebecca: Their are aliens that EAT irkens? HOW INTERESTING...*grins evilly*

The Tallests: D-don't have us get eaten!

Rebecca: SHUT UP!IM IN A BAD MOOD BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED CRIMINAL MINDS AND PRENTICE DIED I THINK! And besides, I have MUCH worse things planned...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Tallests:*shiver*

Rebecca:Its getting long and late so I'll do that in the next chappy. By the way I hate you for being so mean to my lil Ziminims!

Zim: IM NOT LITTLE! And their not mean to me, I'm their best invader!

Rebecca: Poor poor Zim, stuck in denial

Zim: IM NOT IN DENIAL!

Rebecca: Well I still have to introduce the other people I hate! GIVE IT UP FOR...THE SWOLLEN EYE BALL NETWORK! Wait a minute, I hate them with every fiber of my being! CHEER FOR THEM AND I WILL END YOU!

Dib:*closes his mouth*But wait, I'M part of the SEN. Do you hate me too?

Rebecca: If I hated you then why would I glomp you?

Dib: True true...

Rebecca: Your not evil, well...all the time, BUT THEY ARE!

Dib: No their not!

Rebecca: SILENCE!MY RULES AND MY RULES SAY THEIR EVIL!*narrows eyes dangerously*Especially Dark Bootie...*hisses venomously*

Dib: What did they ever do?

Rebecca: *shrug*It's just fanfiction going to my brain

Dib: BUT FANFICTIONS ARE MADE UP!THEY NEVER ACTUALLY DID ANYTHING!

Rebecca: I SAID SILENCE!I usually don't let fanfictions change my opinion on characters but this was from my favorite fanfic of ALL TIME!ITS THE BEST IZ FANFIC IN THE WORLD!

Dib: I doubt that...

Rebecca: SHUT UP! If your curious its "What Will Be Will Be" by Cryssy-miu! If you like ZaDf and Zim and GIR family love(NOT THE OTHER KIND OF LOVE!0.o) then you'll love it!

Dib: I hate ZaDf to but its better then ZaDr...*shivers*

Rebecca: No one asked you! But I also hate ZaDr...bleck...but trust me! If you read the story you would hate them with a passion too! Besides, if they ever DID get Zim, they probably would be horrible and evil to him. Zim and GIR fans would hate them...especially GIR fans...oh how I utterly HATE THEM!

SEN: What did we do..?

Rebecca: I COULD GO ON A WHOLE RANT BUT I NEED TO END THIS SO I WON'T EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WANT TO!PEACE!

_I angrily stomp off stage as all the characters stare at me._

**Didja like it? Please give me feedback telling me if I could do something better or just questions/dares. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! And yes the story I was talking about is real and is (in my opinion) the best IZ fanfic ever written. I guess it depends on what you like but meh, I highly recommend reading it! I hope I'm not illegally promoting it or something...even though its not like she makes money off of it...well whatever. Don't sue me cuz I don't own IZ or AT and I fail at spelling so I won't attempt to say who owns them. If their are words missing I'm really sorry! My computer is made of crap...**


	2. Doomyness for the Tallests and SEN

**I'M GOING TO STRANGLE MY COMPUTER! If you read last chapter you probably noticed lots of words were cut off. I'm not sure why and I'm trying to fix it but my computer is jealous of my awesomeness so it's not cooperating. So sorry! ^^;I don't own anything blah...**

Rebecca: I'm back!

Crowd: When do we get violence?

Rebecca: RIGHT NOW!

Crowd: YAY!

Rebecca: RAD! Lets go be violent!

_The curtains open up to see everyone staring up at the Tallests who are hanging above a pit of water and the SEN who are hanging above a pit of fire._

Rebecca: Don't that look like fun?

The Tallests/SEN:NO!

Rebecca: NO ONE ASKED YOU!

The Tallests/SEN:YOU JUST DID!

Rebecca:...oh yeah. Well I don't get to kill you because SOME people like you and give you dares and stuff...plus I don't have anything to give people who sue me.

Zim: I'LL SAVE YOU MY TALLESTS!

Rebecca: NO YOU WON'T! And gosh, just knowing how loyal you are to them makes me sick! The stupid lying b******'s...

Zim:*is all of a sudden in a straight jacket*A straight jacket? Really?

Rebecca: I think you look cute in it!

Zim: O.o'

Rebecca: LOWER EM' DOWN JOHNNY!

Nny: Why am I hear?

Rebecca: Because I like bringing random people hear and I want you to help me be violent towards people!

Nny: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Rebecca: Sorry! I-I was just um...asking..?

Nny: Oh...well then sure! I'll do it!

Rebecca: Great! Then um...PLEASE lower them down into the pits of doom..?

Nny: Eh, whatever*lowers them down*

The Tallests/SEN:*scream in agony*

Everyone: O.o'

Rebecca: Ah...their pained screaming is nice.X3And now you guys know what will happen if you disobey me! GOT THAT?

Everyone:*nods their heads*

Rebecca: Good. Nny, you can drain the water and fire now!...eh please.

Nny: Yeah, yeah, yeah*drains the water and fire*

Rebecca:*looks into the pits and pales*...u-um...BREIF INTERMISSION!

Intermission:

GIR:DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,DOOM!

End!

_The Tallest and the SEN have severe burn marks but are other wise somewhat okay._

Rebecca: See? I told you I wouldn't kill them! Anywho, WE GOT A REVIEW!

Everyone: Woot...

Rebecca: Jeez, grouches. Its from **xXyumpancakesXx**

**Zim: first of all... YOUR AMAZING! oh and i dare you to draw on a large sign "I AM AN ALIEN" and put the sign above you**

Dib: i dare you to not wear your glasses for an entire chapter

Gir: go stand on your head and sing the doom song to everyone for an hour... and everyone HAS to listen! OR ELSE IM GONNA DO HORRIBLE HORRIBLE THINGS no matter how amazing the characters are

Gaz: yea... I'm kinda scared of you... just umm... promise you wont kill me and i wont dare anything on you O.o

Tallest: dont worry, i think you guys are awesome :D your so funny, like in backseat drivers from beyond the stars xD YOU CRACK ME UP! heres some donuts :D

Rebecca: Nice...I do think the Tallests are funny, I just don't like them for being so dang mean...secretly. Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars was my fav episode! Mainly because of the Resisty...*glomps Lard Nar*YAY!I LOVES YOUR ACCENT!

Lard Nar: ACK!G-get off!

Rebecca:*shrug*We have things to do anyways...FIRST IS ZIM!

Zim: Yes I am amazing but I would never do that!

Rebecca:*takes out my trusty flaming chainsaw*IM NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS BABEH!

GIR:BABYIES!

Zim: O.o' Um...o-okay*writes "I AM AN ALIEN" on a big board then looks up at me*Do I have to..?*sigh's but then uses big puppy eyes*

Rebecca:*starts sweating and twitching under his adorable gaze*I...w-will...not...BREAK!ZIM I AM NOT AFRAID TO TAKE THAT SIGN AND SHOVE IT IN YOU SKULL!*twitches wildly*

Zim: O.O Okay! Okay! Y-yeesh...*his PAK bring out an arm that holds the sign above his head*

_Outside:(also note that he is not in disguise)_

Zim:*looking really irritated and maybe even a bit scared*

Rebecca: Aw come on! Don't just stand their and do nothing! Draw attention to yourself! Like this:*uses fingers like little antennae*HURR,IM AN ALIEN!DERP!

Zim:-_-; No...

Rebecca: Fine then, be all boring! OH LOOK!A PERSON!

Little Girl:*stares up at Zim* You are a very deformed person *walks away*

Dib:0_0 are. you. SERIOUS?

Rebecca:*laughing hysterically*OH THAT WAS JUST GREAT!

Zim: O.o'...I knew humans were stupid but this is ridicules...

Rebecca: All right...five more minutes.

_Various people walked by but all of them would say something like "You poor deformed child" "Nice costume!" or "An alien? Eh...who gives a damn." Now back inside:_

Rebecca:*still laughing*Th-that was a-AWSOME!

Dib:*looking like he's gunna cry*The only people who believe d-don't even care..?

SEN: We care!

Rebecca: SILENCE! BEFORE I RIPE YOUR THROATS OUT!

SEN:0.o Y-yes ma'am...

Rebecca:*shrugs*Anyways...ITS DIB'S TURN! I'm to lazy to wait for the next chapter so lets just take his glasses for the rest of this one!*grabs Dibs glasses*NOW GO RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES UNTIL YOU RUN INTO A WALL AND GO UNCONCIENES!

Dib: You spelled that wrong and no...

Rebecca:*growls*Wait, how can you even tell that I'm spelling it wrong..?

Dib:*shrugs*

Rebecca: O.o O-okay...well I fail at spelling so deal. And...IT'S TIME FOR MY AMAZING AUTHOR POWERS OF DOOM!

Dib:*all of a sudden gets up from his chair, runs around in circles, then finally runs into a wall, going unconscious*

Everyone:0.o...

Rebecca: I thought I told you that my amazing author powers of doom can do anything?

Zim: They can? That's neat!

Rebecca: Yes it is. Did you really think I had money for security and this whole theater?

Zim:...lets change the subject

Rebecca: OKAY!*starts giggling*If someone took my glasses I would totally do what Dib did!

Zim:*immediately grabs my glasses*

Rebecca: OH NO!I CAN'T SEE!*runs into a wall*

Zim: MUAHAHAHAHA! Now we can leave!

_On one side of the stage security glares at the cast while on the other side their is a SIR that looks like GIR except it has the body of a standard SIR, the front screen is cracked and is a triangle, the optics are shaped to look like it has two eyelashes, and all the cyan parts are lavender.(Her name is BIR and she will appear sometimes but not often)_

Zim:...stupid back-up. And what's with the SIR?

Rebecca:*pops back up*She's my Irken OC's SIR. But Becc probably won't appear because she's really lazy...her SIR however is very hyper.

BIR:I'M GUNNA-*disappears*

Rebecca:*shrug*In about two seconds their would have been mass chaos. *takes glasses from Zim and puts them back on*

GIR: Can I sing the doom song now?

Rebecca: Oh yeah, LETS HEAR IT!

_1 hour later._

GIR:DOOM,DOOM,DOOM,THE END!

_Dib is still unconscious, Zim is twitching from the bad memories but other wise was able to tolerate only and hour of it.(You have to remember that he took 6 MONTHS of nothing but doom and another YEAR of GIR giving him a montage of cartoons)Gaz is playing her GS-2 with a slightly irritated face, everyone else is drooling and twitching madly._

Rebecca: Well that was fun!

Zim: Of course it was fun for you! You sung along!

Rebecca: You just can't resist singing along! Anyways, Gaz doesn't have to do anything but I have to do something...very painful...*shakily raises a bag of donuts*I'm going to cry...

The Tallests:*snatch the bag from me and happily nom on them*HA!IN YOUR FACE!*throws a donut at me*

Rebecca:*grabs the incoming donut, twitches madly, and quite forcefully and angrily noms the donut myself*

Everyone:0.o' *most likely thinking: (please don't take it out on us!)*

Rebecca: If you excuse me I have to go take a bath in acid...*walks off*

Everyone: O.o...that was disturbing

Dib:*waking up*Wud I miss..?

Zim: Nothing you need to know about...

Dib:...I don't wanna know

_5 minutes later_

Rebecca: *walks on stage singing*Can't hold a candle to her, cuz all the moths get in the way. And they'll begin to chew her, entire attire until it frays. She outshines, anyone who might dare to bask in the same candle light!

Everyone:...that was random. And shouldn't you be dead from the acid bath?

Rebecca: I like singing Relient K so deal! And yes I should be dead but I'm not because I'm epic like that! More dares and junk! From **Invader Cintia**

**Zim: Oh ho ho hoooooooo I gots plans for you my sexy Zim. I dare you to take me on a romantic date and your gonna LOVE IT.**

Dib: I'm not a fan girl but I gues your cute, hugs are nice!

Gaz: Be my emo friend, I'm emo too.

Tallest: Oh ho ho hoooooo! Purple you now have to love lasers like Red dose!

Gir: Eat tacos non stop.

Tak: Go die you lil bisscet!

Mimi: be my SIR pet unit!

Rebecca: *snicker* sexy...XP

Zim:*blush* I'm not doin it...

Rebecca: YES YOU ARE! *tackles Zim and shoves him in a closet*

Zim: *looking at something that's in the closet* Your not serious are you? THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE DARE!

Rebecca: Psh! Of course it wasn't part of the dare, this is for my amusement. Besides, YOU'LL LOOK ADORABLE! And your not aloud to come out unless your in it, m'kay?

Zim: *grumbles a "fine"*

Rebecca: Good.*Cintia appears wearing a nice purple dress*

Cintia: WHERE IS HE?

Zim: *comes out of the closet wearing a little tux*

Me/Cintia: SQUEEEEEEEE-*explodes*

Everyone: O.o'...(at both Zim in a tux and us exploding)

Me/Cintia: *poof's back*HOLY FLIP YOUR SO ADORABLE AND SEXY!

Zim: *puts his disguise on* Lets get this over with...

Cintia: I WORE PURPLE BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR! *grabs Zim and skips off as Zim mouths "I hate you" at me*

Rebecca: *smiles and waves at them*Ah love...

Dib: That reminds me...do you support any of the couples?

Rebecca: Nah. People always blow the canon out of character! If they didn't do that then I wouldn't mind reading romance stories...of course my friend has her own couple with her OC Nim and I totally love the couple because Zim is COMPLETLY in character.(Yes this is also Cryssy-miu. You can find her OC on her Deviant Art account! :D)

Dib: I just can't imagine Zim in love...

Rebecca: I would rant at you about Nim but that would take to long. I'm not even half way through reviews!

GIR: I WANT MY TACO'S!

Rebecca: Let's have you do that till' Zim and Cintia come back.

_GIR ate infinite taco's until Cintia and Zim came back. Well that was very self-explanatory..._

Cintia/Zim: *poof into the room. Cintia has a very happy, fangirly smile on her face while Zim looks very irritated*

Rebecca: Since Cintia was very nice in faveing me and the story,I'm going to give her a special treat!

Zim: Oh no...

Rebecca: *Opens a closet* SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN,GO! *shoves Zim and Cintia into the closet*

Dib: O.o'...seven minutes in heaven? REALLY?

Rebecca: I'm a nice person...

_7min. later_

Zim/Cintia: *Cintia pops out of the closet, giggling with the goofiest grin on her face. Zim is unconscious.*

Rebecca: O.o'...you didn't even stop to breath?

Cintia: NOPE!XD

Zim:*his PAK reactivates him*Ugh...th-that was horrible...

Rebecca: Deal. Cintia, go give Dib a hug.

Cintia: M'kay! *hugs Dib like a regular person*

Dib:...that is probably the only hug I've ever been given that wasn't to tight and by a crazed fangirl...

Rebecca: That's kinda sad...anywho, Gaz? Ya want an emo friend?

Gaz: *not looking up from her game* I'm not emo but sure. As long as she dosen't bug me.

Rebecca: *shrug*M'kay. Pur? You have to love lasers now.

Purple: NOOOOOOOOOOO-eh whatever. *takes a random lasers and shoots a marshmallow so that it's roasted and eats it*

Rebecca: *writes in Tak's will that if she should die that Mimi would be given to Cintia*

Tak: Hey! What are you doing?

Rebecca: Nutin...um, Cintia wants you to die but I can't do that so I'll kill you but then I have to raise you from the dead...

Tak: 0.o Um, no way...

Rebecca: Yes way! And besides, you don't see many Tak haters around! You got to admit, your a big whiner...I mean,70 Earth years to an Irken is like nothing! You should have spent that time sharpening your skills instead of planning revenge. Revenge gets you

nothing girly! When this is all over, the cast is sent back to where they were originally, and YOU were floating in space and it's your own fault for wanting revenge.

Tak:0.0 I-I never thought of it like that...

Rebecca: Please excuse my cheesy joke but that is because you don't think very much. Now if you excuse me I have to kill you. *takes out a bazooka and blasts Tak to nothingness*Hee-hee...now here ya go Cintia! *picks up Mimi and gives her to Cintia*

Cintia: YAYZ! *poof's away*

Rebecca: Of course I'll have to take her back at the end of the chapter but whatever. *poof's Tak back*

Tak: O.O *in shock from what I said to her and the fact that she was dead for a little while*

Rebecca: M'yup...next is from **PartyPoisonandFunGhoul**

**Dib, be honest, you sit in your room and read fanfiction for hours, don't you? I can just see it!**

...I'm not stalking you or anything... Just sayin'...

Rebecca: lol, nice...Dib?

Dib:...I've been on to many fangirl run game shows to not be curious...

Rebecca: Whatever...next is **The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim**

**Me: Why am I so great and powerful and amazing and stuff?**

Dib: Whys your head so giant?

Gaz: WHY ARE YOU SO- (not going to finish the question if i want to live)

Rebecca: Wait what..?*looks over to see Zim typing on a laptop*ZIM!NO LAPTOP'S

Zim: Eh..?*chucks the laptop at a random guys head*WHAT LAPTOP?ZIM DOES NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!

Rebecca:*shrug*Lets do them anyway...so Zim? ANSWER YOUR OWN QUESTION!

Zim: Heh heh, I guess I was just born so great, powerful, amazing,-

Rebecca: OKAY WE GET IT! Dib?

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Everyone: YES IT IS!

Rebecca: I for one also think that his head is big, but its okay because everyone's head on this show is big!=D

Dib:*shrug*Good enough...

Rebecca: Yeah, I'm being nice to you...and yes. Even hard headed Zim knows not to mess with Gaz!

Gaz:*growls*

Zim: ZIM IS NOT HARD HEADED!

Rebecca: YOUR STILL IN DENIAL!

Zim: AM NOT!

Rebecca: ARE TO!

Dib: ABOUT WHAT?

Rebecca: Stuff that your meager human brain can not comprehend!

Dib: Your human too!

Rebecca:*snort*As far as you know!

Dib:0.o...what..?

Rebecca: Um...I'VE SAID TO MUCH!RETREAT!*runs off stage as everyone stares at me but I pop back out*Oh yeah, here are your glasses Dib and Mimi's back!*runs off stage again*

**w00t!I hope it didn't skip words again...because if it did I will make LSP bite my computer so it gets the lumps! HA,IN YO FACE COMPUTER! I'm so proud of myself for making it long! X'D**


	3. Doomy kiss X3

**Sorry for disappointing you last chapter but now...ISH ZIM'S BIRTHDAY! I'm pretty sure cartoon characters are ageless though but whatever. I know I said it probably wouldn't get updated till' Sunday but I decided to help celebrate by posting a chapter! Well? LETS CELEBRATE! *does a little dance***

_Their are gold statues of Zim, Dib, GIR, and Minimoose on stage. Rebecca comes in wearing the same thing as last chapter._

Rebecca: *bouncing off the walls* WHAT TIME IS IT?

Crowd: Adventure Time?

Rebecca: WRONG ANSWER! *pulls a lever that sends the crowd into a flaming pit of doom* IT'S INVADER ZIM'S TENTH ANNIVERSARY TIME!

Cast: Does that mean you won't do the horrible reviews?

Rebecca: HA HA! Of course I will you hideous fools!

Cast: Darn...

Rebecca: Well I'm doing something special at the end but here we go with the reviews! First up is **Galaxina-the-Seedrian**

**Gaz: I AM NOT AFRAID! Why are you such a doosh? (holds up a sheild praying that Gaz won't hurt me)**

Rebecca: Yeah, your defiantly not afraid.

Gaz: *grunts a threat and continues her game*

Rebecca: Heh Heh, I gave her a new game right before we started and I rigged it so that all the enemies are Dib heads!

Dib: HEY!

Rebecca: *rolls eyes* consider your-self lucky Galaxina.

GIR: Kiss NIMS! (my OC Becky's GIR unit)

GIR: OKIE-DOKIE!

_NIMS poof's into the room and GIR tackles her and kisses her_

GIR: Do I get a taco?

Rebecca: Yes, yes you do. *hands GIR a taco*

GIR: YAY! *noms on taco*

Rebecca: Have a cookie *hands Rebecca a cookie* It's your favorite.

Rebecca: COOKIE! *devours the cookie like a starved wolf*

Cast: O.o;

Rebecca: You know me so well...

Tak: Kiss Dib or Zim (not a ZATR fan; but I am a DATR fan)

Tak: WHAT? No way am I kissing either of those idiots!

Rebecca/Zim/Dib: HEY!

Rebecca: Well your going to. In-fact...since it's such a special occasion, YOU HAVE TO KISS BOTH OF THEM!

Tak/Zim/Dib: WHAT?

Rebecca: You heard me! *pushes Zim into Tak so they kiss and then pry's him off and does the same with Dib*

Tak: *twitches* I'm going to go burn the insides of my mouth...

Zim/Dib: SAME!

Rebecca: NO TIME! NEXT DARE!

**Zim: I dare you to stop invading Earth for one day!**

Zim: -_- The hideous meat child has me stuck here so I can't anyways...

Rebecca: =3

Dib: I dare you to...reveal to everyone that Zim is an alien! XD

Dib: *twitches* I did when he had to go outside with that sign but they either still didn't believe me or didn't care!

Rebecca: Yup! Poor Dib...next is from...ehehehehehe...

Cast: O.o; Wh-what?

Rebecca: Oh just a special shout out to this person for a...particular dare...*laughs quietly* Um...anyways. It from **foxxytehfox** who buy the way ROCKS HARD! I shall now present her a brownie with nuts! *gives foxxy the brownie* Okay here is the moment you have been waiting for...

**invader Liz: HEY IM A PRINCESS**

Kim: SHUT UP AND TELL US WHY WERE HERE

Liz: KIM UR HERE TO WATCH ME MAKE DARES

girl: oh god

Rebecca: Here it comes Zimmy...

Zim: *teeth chatter*

Zim: I dare you to go up to Rebecca and kiss her ON THE LIPS (cause I'm just that evil)

Zim: WHAAAAAT?

Rebecca: HURRRRRR!

Zim: NO WAY AM I EVER EVEN GETTING NEAR THAT, THAT...**THING**!

Rebecca: Oh well! *walks up to Zim and stops about an inch from him* Now all you have to do is pucker your lips and lean!

Zim: NO!

Rebecca: YES!

Zim: NO!

Rebecca: YEEEEES!

_As me and Zim continued are yes no fight, GIR was about to pop another taco in his mouth when he saw us arguing._

GIR: (hmm, in the movies wen da girl an boy kissy dey always so happy after! I wonder if master kissing Becky would make him happy...) *stares at his taco, getting an idea*

Rebecca: Yes!

Zim: No!

Rebecca: Ye-

_Suddenly GIR threw the taco at Zim's head, pushing it just slightly forward but enough for Zim and Rebecca to meet lips.(no one saw GIR throw the taco so it looks like Zim actually did kiss me)_

Cast: OOOOOHHHHHH!

Zim: *frozen in shock*

Rebecca: *starts getting dizzy and leans forward so much that they crash to the floor, still frozen in the kiss*

GIR: *giggles*

Gaz: *cracks an eye open at us*

Dib: O.o; Should someone get her off..?

Lard Nar: I think their frozen...

Dib: In a kiss?

Lard Nar: *shrug*

Zim: *suddenly snaps out of shock and pushes me off* EEEHHHH, AAAGGHH, BLAAAAAR! *runs off stage*

Rebecca: ^/^ My life is complete...now I'm going to go bleed rainbows *walks off stage*

Dib/Tak/the Tallest: I can't believe ZIM did that...

GIR: *giggles mischievously*

_Some time later..._

Zim/Rebecca: *both walk back on stage, everyone being very quiet until...*

GIR: MASTER KISSED BECKY! MASTER KISSED BECKY!

Minimoose: *squeaks along*

Zim: o/o SHUT UP!

Rebecca: Hurr...^/^

Spleenk: Shouldn't you get on with the reviews..?

Rebecca: ^/^...hmm? Oh yeah...  
**  
****dib: meet my friend cloe who thinks your ACTUALLY cute**

**cloe: SHUT UP**

**Liz: no it's fun**

Dib: *blushes* She thinks I'm cute?

Rebecca: Yeperz! Of course no one ever wants to admit their cartoon crush...well except for me.

Dib: -_-; I think we all know that.

**GIR: who do you like better choose between girl or Kim**.

GIR: THEIR BOTH PREETY LIKE A CUPCAKE!

Rebecca: No comment...

**Gaz: TURN INTO A PRISS (MWAHAHAHAHAHAZ :D)**

Rebecca: ...okay *attempts to use Amazing Author Powers of Doom but theirs a flash of light and where Gaz used to be was a black hole* SERIOUSLY GAZ? A BLACK HOLE?

Dib: JUST DON'T TURN HER INTO A PRISS!

Rebecca: OKAY! AHEM, I PROMISE TO NOT TURN YOU INTO A PRISS! *theirs a flash of light and the black hole is gone with Gaz in it's place*...okay well that dare is sorta impossible...

**Tak: DIE IN A VERY HUMERIOUS WAY**

Rebecca: Once again, I LOVE THIS GIRLY!=3 And I have just the right murder in mind...GIR! I need you for a moment...*snicker*

Tak: Oh Tallest no...

GIR: YEEES?

Rebecca: Do you want some of my drink? Because it's in that closet over their! *shoves Tak in the closet which contains my flaming chainsaw and...a bottle of Monster energy drink*

GIR: OOHHH!OKAY!*GIR runs into the closet and you can hear slurping noises. You then hear GIR screaming a very high pitched scream and the chainsaw start. Then well...lets just say you don't want to be stuck in room with a very hyper GIR who's armed with a chainsaw*

Cast: O.o

Rebecca: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha...Heh...m'yup...well lets wait till GIR cools off.

_A very long time later_

Rebecca: *twitches* Computer is he done YET?

Computer: What? Oh I wasn't paying attention. Um...yep! He's been done for a while actually...

Rebecca: *twitches again and cracks open the door but quickly closes it*That was kinda scary...somebody get me a towel!*a security guard comes and gives me one*Ah yes, thankies for you!*goes into the room and doesn't come out for five she does she throws the towel down a laundry shoot as GIR comes out* Eh, we'll revive Tak at the end.

**Liz: that's all**

**cloe: I DON'T LIKE DIB**

**Liz: yes you do**

**cloe: GRRRR**

Rebecca: *rolls eyes* She so likes Dib...anyway, next is **crazybooms**

**(I teleport on stage)**

**muahahahaha(cough) sorry time for me to torture you.**

**Gaz-will you play pokemon with me pweas (puppy dog stare)**

Gaz: Meh, exploding Dib head's is getting old anyway. *her game bursts into flames and she starts playing pokemon*

**Dib-well I um... WEAR A PINK DRESS FOR THE CHAP.**

Rebecca: *snicker* Nice...*snaps fingers and Dib's in a pink dress*

Dib: OH COME ON!

Rebecca: Heh Heh, come on Dib! Don't be a party pooper!

GIR: *giggle* Pooper...

Dib: *grumbles something about letting Zim destroy us all*

**Zim- OMG i love you here have a tallness potion.**

Rebecca: HAZA FOR ZIM LOVERS!

Zim: You do realize that raising your height artificially is illegal on Irk right?

Rebecca: WELL WERE NOT ON IRK AND THIS IS MY STORY SO TOO BAD!*stuffs the potion down his throat but nothing happens*

Zim: I didn't even grow...

Rebecca: *stares really hard at Zim* No, I think you grew about half an inch...

Zim: -_-;

**Tallest- Grrrr... please poof up a wrestling ring, its gunna get ruff**

**you are so mean to Zimmers now you gunna pay (cracks knuckles)**

Rebecca: Zim lover AND Tallest hater! I LIKE this person!=3 *poof's up a wrestling ring* HAVE FUN! *pushes the Tallests in and crazybooms starts to beat them to a horrible pulp*

_5 hours later. The Tallests are plopped on stage and crazybooms poof's away._

Rebecca: DIDJA LIKE GETTIN BEATIN TO A HORRIBLE PULP?

Red: *hacks up a bloody tooth* I h-HATE you...

Purple: M-me too...

Rebecca: Thank you! I hate you too...

The Tallests: *glare at me angrily*

Rebecca: *shrug* Next up is **xXyumpancakesXx**

**hahah awesome!**

**dib: EAT ICE CREAM UPSIDE DOWN TIL YOU GET SICK! any flavor will do, my personal fav is chocolate with brownie bits ^.^**

**that's all I can think of that popped in my head right now and IM SUPER HUNGRY so yea, SEE YA!**

Rebecca: Well that's real nice...

Dib: Why does everyone hate me..? T_T

Rebecca: They don't! In-fact, the Dib lovers and Zim haters go to xXyumpancakesXx Q/D thing while the Zim lovers and Dib haters come to mine!

Dib: I don't like you...*sits on his head eating strawberry ice cream for five minutes until he starts turning green* Oh gosh...*runs off stage and hurls*

Rebecca: FIVE MINUTES? That was weak Dib...next is **invader kit**

**OMZ! (That's what I say)**

**IIIIMMMMMAAAA CELEBRATE!**

**FORCE THEM TO DANCE WIT MEEEE!**

**All of the cast! =D**

**Sorry, I'MDRINKINCOFFEE!**

**Please stand by**

**Ahh-much better.**

Rebecca: Well? You heard the woman! DANCE!

_The lights go out and are replaced with different colored lights twirling around the stage. Theirs smoke and lasers (LOL...both) and dance music playing. Everyone reluctantly starts dancing. Only Rebecca, GIR, Minimoose, and invader kit dance joyfully and are enjoying it._

**Anyway...**

_all goes back to normal__**  
**_**  
I dare Zim to kiss to my Zim-loving OC Kit, and to be nice to my Zim-hating OC Dye! =D**

**And uhh-**

**Bye.**

**~Invader KIT!**

Zim: *starts twitching violently* No...kisses...ever again...

Rebecca: Eh...I HAVE A PLAN! *makes a clone Zim, specially designed to love Kit and want to be nice to Dye*

Clone Zim: *glomps Kit and kisses her on the lips. Then goes over to Dye and hugs her, resulting in Dye punching the clone in the gut, thus resulting in it dissipating*

Rebecca: Never have been good at making clones...always some sort of major problem.*shrugs and revives Tak who bursts out the closet* Well I hope you enjoyed!

Cast: *crosses their fingers that I forgot about the "surprise"*

Rebecca: OH! I almost forgot my surprise!

Cast: *sigh in disappointment*

Rebecca: In honor of the 10 glorious years Zim has been reigning doom down upon are filthy heads considering we are his doomed enemies, the 10 glorious years GIR has been filling our heart's with a strange love for all kinds of random food's and animals, the 10 glorious years Dib has been protecting us from getting turned into soup, the-

Cast: GET ON WITH IT!

Rebecca: I WAS TRYING TO BE DRAMATIC! Geez you grouches...well here it is...  
WERE ALL GOING ON VACATION!

Cast: ...really..? With YOU?

Rebecca: Calm down you weenies, I'm going to be their but I won't be interacting with you, just chilling and hanging with characters from some other show's I like. You got a problem with me taking vacation with you?

Cast: ...

Rebecca: Good. Oh by the way, were taking the Massive there, I'm downloading computers AI in it, and Zim's piloting!=3

The Tallests: WHAT? NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE THE MASSIVE LET ALONE HAVE ZIM PILOT IT!

Rebecca: TOO BAD! I can do what I want...it's my story, if you don't like it then go make your own. NOW PACK YOUR BAGS PEOPLE, WE HAVE A LONG TRIP AHEAD OF US!

Cast: This is going to be the worst vacation ever...

**HA! So they think! I think they all deserve a vacation, they over work themselves way to much! (Okay, mainly just Zim trying to take over Earth non-stop and Dib stopping him non-stop.) Well, I'm off to celebrate the 2nd best day in history. TA-TA MY PRETTIES!**


	4. Doomy vacation

**Hey hey everybody! Another chapter of this completely unloved story that I don't even know why I'm continuing it!=D HERE YA GO!**

_The crowd is back and the cast is on stage looking refreshed and reenergized._

Cast: Best vacation ever!

Rebecca: *pushing a large crate on stage back in my regular AT tee*I love irony...

Cast: What up with the box.

Rebecca:...nothing.*starts looking in a toolbox for a crowbar* My favorite part was when Zim crashed the Massive into the planet!=3

Zim: Shut up...

Rebecca: Well I don't blame you, IT LOOKS SO CRASHABLE! Did yall have fun?

Cast: *still surprised that they did, they nod*

Rebecca: Good...BECAUSE IT'S REVIEW TIME!

Cast: Ugh...

Rebecca: Chilax, I think it's getting less popular because we didn't get as much reviews...

Crowd: When was it ever popular?

Rebecca: SHUT UP! T.T *takes out the crowbar*Ah hear we are! *removes the side of the box off and Finn, Jake, and Chowder tumble out*

Finn: *looks up, annoyed* WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING KIDNAPPED?

Rebecca: Because your so dang cute! *glomps all three of them* I loves you all too!

Finn/Jake/Chowder: O.o;

Rebecca: Just felt compelled to do that. *shoves them back in the box and kicks it off stage* First is from **invader kit**

**Hiya!**

Ah, I love what other people write, but I WANNA WRITE STORIES!

='(

Rebecca: WELL THEN WRITE SOME!

Kit-*Faints from love* *revives* HEY! That wasn't the real Zim! X(

Dye-Heh Heh...yeah...Zim's just lucky I didn't have my knife...

Me-O_O

Dye-o_o...

Kit-X(

Me-anyway...

TALLEST, GO DIE IN A HOLE!

YOU TOO GAZ! And I don't fear you. I could make you bleed with a PEN.

(Ask anyone, it's my signature weapon.)

=D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EVERYONE!

~Invader KIT!

Rebecca: You heard the girl! *chucks the Tallests and Gaz in a hole and covers it with dirt* =3 Happy Birthday!

Cast: O.o;

Rebecca: We'll revive them next time their needed...next up is **PartyPoisenandFunGhoul**

**Zim-**

Uh... Give Dib a hug (it has to be at least one minute long) and tell him that he's your BESTEST friend.

That's all I got. SEEYA!

~Party Poison

Rebecca: Hee-hee...it's return of Keef all over again.

Keef: HIYA BUDDIES!

Zim/Dib: AAAHHH! *hid behind me*

Zim: Rebecca-thing, GET RID OF THE KEEF WITH YOUR POWERS!

Rebecca: Aw...you gave me a nickname AND asked me to do something for you! *grabs Keef and chucks out the window*

Zim: Phew...what was the dare again?

Rebecca: Ya gotta hug Dib for a minute and tell him he's your bestest friend!=3

Zim: EW! NO!

Rebecca: Aw come on Zim, BE AN IRKEN! YOU'VE DONE IT ONCE YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!

Zim: *shudders at the memory* fine... *shakily hugs Dib* Y-your my b-best friend...*gags*

Rebecca: bestEST!

Zim: WHATEVER!*as soon as it's been a minute he shoves Dib to the floor in disgust and stomps off stage*

Rebecca: No self-destructing!

Zim: YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME!

Rebecca: YES I AM! *runs off stage and drags him back, Zim putting claw drag marks in the floor*

Zim: *huffs*

Dib: *annoyed at the dare but then realizes something* Irken's have self-destruct buttons?

Rebecca/Zim: Nooooo...

Rebecca: Um...anyway, next is **foxxytehfox**

**liz: *looking at her cutely* y-you like me YAYZ**

Rebecca: BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME AWSOME DARES! *stares at Zim*X3

Zim: *shudders* o/o

time for some questions and dares

DARES ARE ALWAYS FIRST

Dib: since cloe is mad at me I'm going to let her go on a date with you (ps u know it's her if she's wearing a seafoam green dress)

cloe: O/O GOD DAMMIT I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE DIB

liz: yes you do

Rebecca: HAZA FOR DATES! *shoves Dib into the closet* You know what to do!

Dib: *grumbles and comes out wearing the tux* I hate you...

Rebecca: I can deal with that...FALIPAY!

_A dinosaur (who I'm to lazy to describe but will say he always has a X3 face on) crashes threw the wall._

Falipay: Yeees? X3

Rebecca: This is Dib.*points at Dib* Take him then go kidnap Cloe and force them on a date. If they refuse then threaten to eat them.

Dib: WHAT?

Falipay: O-kay do-kay!*takes Dib and walks off*

GIR: eat INFANATE TOCO'S (or until you explode)

Rebecca: I have a feeling he could eat infinite taco's without exploding but he will anyway...

GIR: TACO'S! *inhales taco's non-stop until randomly exploding and regenerating*  
THAT WAS FUN!

QUESTIONS

Zim: how was that kiss with Rebecca?

Rebecca: Yeah Zim, how was it? X3

Zim: o/o st-stupid and horrible...

Rebecca: M'hm, that's why your blushing and you stuttered. X3

Zim: O/O ZIM REFUSES TO TALK TO YOU!

Rebecca: *snickers* He so liked it...

tallest: umm if I'm a princess does that mean you 2 are my parents?

Rebecca: Darn, I was hoping no one would need them again...*snaps fingers and the Tallests + Gaz appear*

the Tallests: O.o

Rebecca: Let me guess...Gaz killed you instead of being buried alive?

the Tallests: *nods*

Gaz: *hisses and goes to her seat to eat pizza*

Rebecca: Well you have a question. *points at the question*

the Tallests: *looks at the question* EW! NO WAY! THATS JUST-UGH! *runs...erm...floats around in circles until crashing into each other and falling unconscious*

Rebecca: Seeing people going unconscious is fun. X3 next-aroo is **crazybooms**

***I poof on stage again* (wearing dark blue jeans black top and combat boots)**

First of the tallest-go into a sound proof room and listen to my list of metal dooooommy rock doom. ON FULL VOLUME.

Rebecca: *starts jumping on the Tallests* WAKE UP DARN YOU!

the Tallests: OW! Wha-*gets shoved into the sound proof room*

Rebecca: *laughs maniacally and blasts it all the way up*

_One hour later._

the Tallests: *come out looking unfazed*

Rebecca: Did you like it?

the Tallests: WHAT?

Rebecca: *twitches* Well at least now I know something horrible happened to them...

Rebecca-have some cake I made it to celebrate.

Rebecca: CAAAKE! *pounces into the cake, not returning*

Gaz-I'm not afraid so I'm gonna ask why are you such a jerk to every one I mean seriously do you even have a heart cant you be nice. Just askin.

Gaz: No I don't have a heart and no I can't be nice.

Dib-Cudos to wearing a dress. Now spend all day with my cyborg OC.(she's a lil crazy)

Rebecca: *pops out of the cake and snaps fingers making Falipay and Terra appear*

Falipay: *sets Dib down* Hee-hee...

Dib: *blushes*

Terra: *attaches to Dib's head* I LIKE YOUR GIANT HEAD!

Dib: ACK! *attempts to get her off by pouring water on her*

Terra: *starts sparking and growling furiously* I DUN LIKE YOU NO MORE! *starts merrily beating Dib up.

Dib: OWW! GET IT OFF!

Rebecca: Not till the end of the chapter! *burrows back into the cake*

Zim-Kiss me baby cakes.

Rebecca: *pops out of the cake...okay you get the drill by now* She told me that it's only if you wanted to. Well?

Zim: *still freaked about kissing me*

Rebecca: I'm going to take that as a no...but I'll probably force you to kiss her eventually! X3

Tak-Q Before cloning how did Irken's multiply.

Tak: Why are you asking me?

Rebecca: Because the Tallests are deaf and Zim is freaking out again, ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Tak: Well...um…actually, we never have known. I guess only the Control Brains know.

Rebecca: OOH! If that's the case then theirs probably some deep dark secret about Irken's. Like since your part cyborg you were created by other aliens or something! XD

Tak: -_-;

GIR-Eat raspberries till you esplody.(my name last name translates to raspberry if you wondering)

Rebecca: Why does everyone want GIR to eat so much food he explodes?

GIR: I HAVE NO IDEA! *starts inhaling raspberries and randomly explode and regenerates*

Rebecca: You will never fail to amaze me GIR...last is **xXyumpancakesXx**

**Dib your weak!**

Rebecca: Yes he is. X3

Dib: -_-; I feel so loved...

I dare Zim to feed me grapes and call me his queen while I sit relax in a lawn chair thingy

Rebecca: Nice dare. XD

Zim: NEVER!

Rebecca: *sigh's in annoyance* Everyone knows that they can't resist my power yet Zim still does anyway...I LOVE THAT STUBBORN, AROGANT,PRIDEFULL LITTLE ALIEN! XD *latches a shock collar on Zim* Now do it!

Zim: NO! *gets shocked* OW! NO! OOW! I-I said no. *gets shocked for a whole five minutes* OOOWWWW! Jeez you insane little human I'll do it!

Rebecca: Good, because now your all crispy looking and that cat alien that eats Irken's is still here.

Zim: *noticing that he's covered in burn marks* O.o; o-okay...

Rebecca: *snaps fingers and xXyumpancakesXx appears in a lawn chair*

Zim: *grumbles* here are your stinking grapes, qu-queen...(Oh the indignities I suffer for Earth conquest...)

Rebecca: Good Zim! *poof's xXyumpancakesXx away and pats Zim on the head*

oh and I dare GIR to say a cuss word! hehe, I'm sorry GIR, if I ruin you forever! D:

GIR: Oh dats easy, master always yellin "SHELNIT" and "FLIRK" and stuff's like that! XD

Rebecca: *rolls eyes* Really Zim, you need to learn when to shut up when your mad.

Zim: *growls at me and GIR*

Rebecca: Oh yes, I noticed that no one has sent me any singing dares! So I'm daring Zim to sing one of my favorite songs! _Getting into you_ by _Relient K_

Zim: *face palms* Let's get this over with...

_**When I made up my mind  
And my heart along with that  
To live not for myself  
But yet for God, somebody said  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into?**_

When I finally ironed out  
All of my priorities  
And asked God to remove the doubt  
That makes me so unsure of these  
Things I ask myself, I ask myself  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into?

I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because I've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life

When he looked at me and said  
I kind of view you as a son  
And for a second our eyes met  
And I met that with a question  
Do you know what you are getting yourself into?

I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because I've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life

I've been a liar and I'll never amount to  
The kind of person you deserve to worship you  
You say you will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do you say  
I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into

I'm getting into you  
Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe  
I'm getting into you  
Because I've got to be  
You're essential to survive  
I'm going to love you with my life

He said, I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into.

Zim: Happy now?

Rebecca: *crying* That song always makes me cry...EVERY SINGLE TIME!

Zim: *shrugs* I don't even get it...

Rebecca: *snaps at him* THAT BECAUSE ITS TO _**DEEP**_ FOR YOU!

Zim: O.o;

Rebecca: *sniffle* Sorry about that...well I got grounded so you won't be seeing me for around a week...

Cast: *snickers*

Rebecca: WHICH MEANS I GET ALL OF YOU TO MYSELF FOR A WHOLE WEEK!

Cast: *horror stricken faces*

Rebecca: Well I'm definitely going to close these with Zim singing from now on...SEE YA IN ABOUT A WEEK! *drags Zim away, once again leaving claw drag marks*

**Please don't rant at me for pushing Christian stuff down your throat, I only meant it as one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands whose lyrics mean a lot to me. SO DON'T FRIGGIN YELL AT ME! Don't own ANYTHING! *starts humming Getting into you* SO FRIGGIN CATCHY AND HEARTWARMING!**


	5. Doomy comeback from death

**Wow, sorry I was gone for so long!^^; First I was just grounded but then I did a fast that lasted for like...a month. And other personal stuff, just read...**

_Falipay the dinosaur drags in Rebecca and plops her on the floor._

Falipay: For the last time: NO MORE WILD PARTYS!

Rebecca: Mmm...get away from my fudge...I'll cut yooouuuu...

Falipay: WAKE UP WOMEN!

Rebecca: WHAT? Oh right...well it was my birthday, thank you very much!

GIR: YAY!HOW OLD ARE YOOUUU?

Rebecca: 13. Thank you for caring GIR! ^^

Dib: Can we get on with it? We've been waiting for like...a long time.

Rebecca: SOON! But first here is my friend, who I am currently forcing into the Invader Zim fandom, MICHEY'LA!

Michey'la: *getting dragged in by Falipay* REBECCA!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Rebecca: ^^ forcing you to hug Dib, 'CAUSE I KNOW HE'S YOUR FAVORITE!

Michey'la:...Your so crazy

Rebecca: *shrug* You tell me that all the time. NOW HUG HIM OR FACE MY FLAMING CHAINSAW!

Michey'la: What person in their right mind gave you a chainsaw?

Rebecca: The person who sold me it?

Michey'la: *rolls eyes then hugs Dib and walks away*

Dib: That was...weird. NOW can we get on with it?

Rebecca: Oh right...well the now we can do reviews again! First is **foxxytehfox**

**cloe:*walks in the room all quiet***

liz: sooo how'd it go

**cloe: O/O YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW**

liz: fine now go away

dares

GIR: how smart are you because if your stupid how can you fly a ship and if your smart why can't you tell me the formula for space time continuum yes and this is very long so im going to stop talking

GIR: Cuz the chickens told me how to fly it!

Rebecca: -_-; You really expect any type of answer to anything from GIR?****

Zim: your fun to torture now get in a pool NOW

Rebecca: *gasp*NUU!THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE TO TORTURE HIM!I think...oh well! *pushes Zim in my pool*

Zim:*screams in agony* THE HORRIBLE STINGING PAIN!

Dib: *laughs*

Rebecca: *slaps Dib* DON'T LAUGH AT ZIM! And Zim, don't fall off the infinite edge, the water behind it is REALLY dirty and I don't want you to mutate or something...

Zim: O.O

Rebecca: *checks watch* Alright that's enough *fishes Zim out of the pool and gives him a towel*****

questions

liz: CLOE ARE YOU IN YOUR ROOM

cloe: YEAH WHY

liz: no reason

dib: what happened on the date that made you blush

Dib: *blushes again* I can't tell, she threatened me with a blender...

Rebecca/GIR: I LIKE BLENDERS!****

Zim: why are you so random AND YOUR MOE RANDOM THAN ME now that should be a law

Zim: Zim is superior to all over everything so HA!

Rebecca: *shakes head* Oh Zim...

Zim: Eh? What?

Rebecca: Oh nothing...X3****

liz: I hope cloe doesn't read this

cloe: what liz

liz: O.O NOTHING gotta go bye

Rebecca: It's okay, Dib didn't spill...*glares at Dib*

Dib: BUT THE BLEND-

Rebecca: SILENCE! Now from **Invader Riyo**

**Ha Ha nice I like it keep up the good work!**

Rebecca: YES! SOMEBODY LIKES MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A STORY! I love all my reviewers so much! Nyext is **xXyumpancakesXx**

**I dare dib and Zim to be handcuffed to each other and GIR and Gaz to be handcuffed to each other!**

Rebecca: YAAAY! *smacks handcuffs on Zim/Dib and GIR/Gaz*

Zim: EUAGH! THE HORRIBLE DIB SMELLS LIKE HYOOMAN AND ALL HIS HORRIBLE GERMS ARE GETTING ON THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIM!*runs around in circles dragging Dib behind him*

Dib: Hey! ow, I don't, ow, smell! ow...AND I DON'T HAVE GERMS! ow ow ow...

Zim: *ignores him and keeps on running around until the restraints get caught on a pillar and they both collapse*

GIR: GAZZY! *glomps Gaz*

Gaz: *growls and zaps the handcuffs off then goes back to her game*

Rebecca: O.o; weeell thats enough of that *takes Zim/Dib's restraints off* Now we have **invader kit**

**OHMIGAWD SINGING DARES!**

Rebecca/GIR: I LIKE SINGING!****

FYI-I'm an AWSUM singer. WAY better than any 'Rebecca Black' crap.

Rebecca: MY NAMES REBECCA!XP But my last name is way more amazing then 'Black' I would tell but theirs risk of stalkers.X3****

So I dare Gaz to sing the barbie girl song!

Rebecca: Why does everyone always have Gaz sing that? Oh well, GAZ! GIR SHALL BE KEN!

Gaz: Never ever in my life shall I ever sing that hideous song.

Rebecca: I'll give you Bloaty's pizza!

Gaz: *stomach growls* Fine...

_**- Hi Barbie!  
- Hi Ken!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Ken!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha! **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky **_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh **_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party **_

_**You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation **_

_**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh **_

_**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!**_

Rebecca: That was REEEAAAALY scary! XD_**  
**_**  
And I dare Zim to sing half of my heart with me! =D**

Rebecca: Yay for singing!

Zim: *growls and takes the mic*

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends.  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been**_

Then you come on crashing in  
Like the realest thing  
Try my best to understand  
All that your love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came  
Showing me another way  
And all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart

Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart

But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you with half of my  
Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

half of my heart is a shotgun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man  
Who's never truely loved anything

Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart

Rebecca: Ooo, pretty sooong...****

And for the tallest to sing 'I am retarded!'

Rebecca: I'm to lazy to see if thats a real song so just sing the words a couple of times! X3

The Tallests: *grumble* I am retarded...I am retarded...

Rebecca: YOUR LAME AT SINGING!****

=) I'm so nice.

Here's some ice cream for Rebecca! XD

~Invader KIT!

(p.s.-I love your dinosaur X3)

Rebecca: ICE CREAM!*dives in*

Falipay: *bows* Yes, I am amazing aren't I?

Rebecca: *chocolate ice cream all over her face* Now here's **sakiko of soleana**

**OH OH I HAVE A FEW DARES!**

love this by the way, it's fun to see people write dares and such but the truth and dare things are starting to get annoying now that everyone is doing it, but enough about my rant

Rebecca: Yes I understand, I only started this because I was bored!X3****

Zim- I know you enjoy snacks, and because i love you I'm giving you a months supply of uber dib and licky sticks, your dare is to sing the song "Look at me, Im a winner" by the Aquabats.

Rebecca: I like licky sticks! XD

Zim: *snatches them away* Mine.

Rebecca: *pouts sadly* Well you have to sing first.

Zim: Fine, stupid human...

_**I've been pushed around like a jailbird  
I've been left in a ditch  
I never made the cut so to speak  
I never even got to warm the bench  
But with you I know, when that whistle blows  
You keep me rockin', you keep me rockin' baby!  
When I'm out on the job site  
I'm thinkin' that we're gonna be alright  
Be alright!**_

Four radios blastin' classic rock  
And they're pointing at you  
With your fist raised high  
And a hitch in your step  
You've got it all  
I've got no reason to lie  
Look at me look at me look at me I'm a winner  
(You're a winner)  
It's just as simple as that  
Don't you agree don't you agree don't you agree that I'm a winner?  
(You're a winner!)  
You just can't argue with that  
Someone once told me  
You can't lose em' all  
And that someone was you  
But when I nail gunned my hand to the wall  
I started to wonder if that could be true  
But babe it's me you chose  
And when the whistle blows  
You keep me rockin', keep me rockin' baby  
And when I'm out on the job site  
I'm thinkin' we're gonna be alright  
Be alright!

Four radios blastin' classic rock  
And they're pointing at you  
With your fist raised high  
And a hitch in your step  
You've got it all  
I've got no reason to lie  
Look at me look at me look at me I'm a winner  
(You're a winner)  
It's just as simple as that  
Don't you agree don't you agree don't you agree that I'm a winner?  
(You're a winner!)  
You just can't argue with that

Rebecca: *humming the song* Aww...it's over...****

Dib- because i love you i dare you to play video games with me for about an hour it's halo so we'll be killing aliens together.

Gaz- i want you to play halo with me too.

Rebecca: Go play!

Dib: Only because I get to kill aliens. *sticks tongue out at Zim*

Zim: *sticks tongue out*

Gaz: You two are so immature. *snatches game controller*

Dib: WAIT FOR ME!

_1 hour later! X3_

Gaz: That was STUPID.

Dib: *laughing hysterically* No it wasn't! KILLING ALIENS IS FUN!

Zim: Especially when their smelly HYOO-MAN aliens. X3

Rebecca: Lol, nice.****

Tak- Dance an embarrassing dance. THE CARAMELLDANSEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

GIR- I want you and Minimoose to sing the caramelldansen while Tak dances

Tak: What the flirk is the caramelldansen?

Rebecca: HERES A VIDEO!

Tak: *watches video* NO. Thats just...weird.

Rebecca: THATS THE POINT!

GIR: LEZ SING MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: Nya!

_**Do do doo...  
Hea Yeah-yeah, eah-eah**_

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how  
Come and try, Caramell will be ok  
So come on move your hips  
Singing woa-oa-oa  
Look at you, two clicks  
Do it la-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we'e Caramelldansen!

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a  
Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong  
They have heard, this (*) all around the world

(Owa-owa-ao)  
So come on move your hips,  
Singing Woa-oa-oa  
Look at you, two clicks  
Do it la-la-la  
You and me,  
Can sing this melody  
So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,  
Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen!

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a  
Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramelldansen

Rebecca: YES! ENCORE ENCORE!

Tak: Were you even paying attention to me?

Rebecca: Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?

Tak: *face-palm*****

Almighty Tallest- I do hate you for being huge a-holes to Zim, but i do love you guys, so this dare is simple. I dare you to spoil Zim, you know give him a foot massage, manicure pedicure, what ever he enjoys for a day, that means 24 hours, once it's over I'll give you a four month supply of donuts. tasty delicious melt in your mouth donuts.

Rebecca: That's epic man. X3

Tallests: *look at each other then back at me* Only because of the donuts...

Rebecca: Squee~!

Zim: B-but I can't let my Tallests serve ME! I serve them!

Rebecca: *growls*

Zim: 0.o Eh, I'm sure they won't mind doing small tasks...heh heh.

_24 hours later! X3_

Zim: *sitting on Purple's head* HURRY UUUUUP!

Red: IM COMING! Yeesh...

Rebecca: Zim? Hate to break it to you but it's been 24 hours...

Zim: Aww...

Purple: Ha! It's over! Although I DO make a good chair don't I? And being a chair is much

more honorable then being a SERVENT! *sticks tongue out at Red*

Red: How is being a CHAIR any better?

Purple:...BECAUSE IT IS!

Red: No its NOT! *starts fighting with Purple*

Rebecca: Hmm...well if their to busy fighting and don't want their DONUTS-!

Tallests: *stop fighting* DONUTS! *nom happily*

Rebecca: Well that was fun!^^****

and Nny- because i know your there and I enjoy you so much i actually would like you to go out for a cherry drink with me, I know you like them. :)

Nny: HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M HERE? STRANGER DANGER!

Rebecca: It's okay Nny, their not stalkers. Just kinda freaky and bad in the head...and

they like cherry drinks like you! So whada ya say?

Nny: *twitching* Fiiiine...****

well that's all I have for- oh wait! Rebecca- i want you to eat this cake! *giant cake appears*

all delivery services will be done by my OC Irken Terre, and Irken Electra. be nice to them.

thank you very much.

yours truly, the queen of water and light

Sakiko Of Soleana.

Rebecca: CAKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE! Well, it was May 20 buuut...whatever.*nom nomz* And next iiiisssss...**Patchkit**

**hiiiiiii thx 4 helping me publish. u neeeeedddddd 2222222222222 . my cat is sleeping**

ko

Rebecca: Well that was random, BUT EVERY REVIEW IS APPRECIATED AND POSTED! I love you all!^^ *death hugs camera-man* THATZ HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!*stares at dead body*...I REALLY need to learn how to control my hugs...

Everyone: O.o;

**Like I said, 'sorry X infinity' and 'ilavu X infinity' READ,REVIEW,REJOICE!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**


	6. Doomy depresion and hope

**...T.T...**

Rebecca: *in the emo corner of shame* ._. why..?

Zim: *annoyed* AT LEAST YOU GOT _**ONE**_ YOU STUPID HYOOMAN!

Rebecca: *sniffs sadly and shuffles further into the emo corner* What happened? You people should know that I can't do this thing without any reviews...Lard Nar, your in charge.*stalks off silently*

Lard Nar: *sigh* Humans are such weird and emotional creatures. The only review-

Rebecca(voice):WAAAHHHH!

Lard Nar: *twitches*-was from **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz: Ok. Zim, I want you to sing Get off of my back from the movie Spirit addressing it to Dib. Dib I want you to sing You can't take me addressing it to Zim from the same movie.**

Zim: *shrug*

_**Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know**_

Yeah get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta of my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Oh, get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back

Oh, if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know

Get off, Get off (yeah)  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and outta my brain  
Get out of my face or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming off this track  
Get off of my back

Yeah get off of my back  
Get off, (yeah) (ohh)  
Get off, get off, get off, get off,  
Get off, get off, get off,  
Get off of my back

Zim: *throws the mic at Dib's head* Your turn you smelly hyooman.

Dib: *rubs head* Stupid space boy...

_**You can't take me  
Yeah**_

Got to fight another fight  
I gotta run another night  
Get it out  
check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back  
I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK  
I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free

Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
I'm getting out, so check it out  
you're in my way  
Yeah, you better watch out

Oh, come on!

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in  
never gonna give it up, no  
You can't take me  
I'm free

Rebecca:*walks back in with GIR and noming a biscuit* Mmm...I feel much better now.*sees Lard Nar in my chair* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHAIR?

Lard Nar:*looks up* But you said-

Rebecca: SILENCE! I'm taking my seat of authority back!*pushes Lard Nar off*****

Jau: ZIM! KISS ME!

Zim: Eaugh...

Rebecca: *eating mutton* Oh come on Zim! This is probably the last chapter of hell...*sad sniff*

Zim: F-fine...*quickly kisses Jau on the cheek and runs away screaming*

Rebecca: Now was THAT so hard?

Zim: *wiping tongue and glaring at me*****

Rel: Tak, I want you to sing Rock and Roll all night by Kiss. They're a good Earth rock band.

Rebecca: GOOD SONG CHOICE!WHEE!

Tak: I don't know anything about your earth rock but I'll do it...

_**You show us everything you've got  
You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You say you wanna go for a spin  
The party's just begun, we'll let you in  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'**_

I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday

You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while  
You're lookin' fancy and I like your style  
You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You show us everything you've got  
oh Baby, baby that's quite a lot  
And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'

I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday

you keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin' -what?  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday  
I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday

Rebecca: Cool-!...the chapter is over already. T^T

Everyone: *crosses fingers that no one reviews*

**Sorry if I seem to depressed but...I know I was gone for a really long time but yeesh...don't have to shun me. Well hope you enjoyed and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I only get one I won't make a chapter so at least two people! Read, Review, Rejoice...FOR THE SMEETS!**


	7. Doomy madness!

**Well apparently my whining woke you guys up, hurr-hurr. XD But really, thank you! X3**

_Rebecca skips in singing_

Zim: Singing means she's in a good mood...darn. You smelly hyoomans reviewed...

Rebecca: Yeeees!*turns iPod off* I LURVES YOU PEOPLE! I give you cookies!

_Cookies fall from the ceiling_

Rebecca: *skipping and dancing* WHEE! Okay...first is **Taruya-chan**

**Ahhhh, well then... FOR THE SMEETS I shall review. Just ta make ya happy! ^^**

Well, something just popped in my mind... Firstly, make Red and Purple wear aprons. :3

Rebecca: TO GO WITH THEIR PREETY SKIRTS?

The Tallests: FOR THE LAST TIME, THEIR NOT SKIRTS!

Rebecca: Ha, of course their not. *shoves a red apron on Red and a purple apron on Purple*

The Tallests: *twitch*****

Ready? Okay (typing this one-handed because I'm drying my hair) next, Red holds Shnooky. Make Zim wear hyooman T-shirt and shorts and take off his gloves. Then teleport them to the magical garden of happiness and sparkles (founded by Keef) and garden for a bit, and each of them (TR, TP, and Zim) have to kiss Shnooky on the head, and exclaim, "Awww, he's so cute!" ...Even if he isn't, since he's a lumpy, evil alien...

Rebecca: Well THAT sounds fun! XD

Zim: No it doesn't!

Rebecca: Well maybe not for YOU but for ME its great! Eh...hold on a second.

_Rebecca runs off stage. Lots of voices screaming things like 'THE LIGHT BUUURNS!' or 'FREEDOM!' are heard. Rebecca runs back in carrying Shnooky._

Rebecca: Sorry, I had to use the 'Closet of characters that are probably never going to be asked questions or dares.' Thats where I keep them all. X3

Shnooky: Unhand me you foul girl! AND REALEASE ME!

Rebecca: Hmm...nah.*gives him to Red and shoves Zim in a closet*

Red: Ick...stupid lesser species...

Shnooky: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LESSER SPECIES?

Red: Well if you were locked in a closet and I was out here, your obviously lesser then me!

Rebecca: Thats surprising: He has a point! XD

Shnooky: D=

Zim: *slams the door open with the shirt, shorts, and no gloves* I'm gonna kill you.

Rebecca: *squeals* You look like Niko!

Zim: Who?

Rebecca: Never mind about him. TO THE MAGICAL GARDEN OF HAPPINESS AND SPARKLES!*poofs them to...to...there okay?*

Zim: *twitching* I'm gonna kill her twice.

Purple: At least YOUR not in an APRON!

Rebecca: NOW GARDEN LIKE YA MEAN IT!

Red: No.

Rebecca: Fine then, but do you REALLY want to see what I can do with duct tape, a jump rope, and a spoon?

Zim: O.e Eh...no?

Rebecca: THEN GARDEN!

_Everyone flees in different directions, gardening angrily but still doing it. 1 hour later!X3_

Rebecca: *singing again* Eh? Oh you guys can stop now. AND YA GOTTA KISH SHNOOKYYY!

Zim: *gags* That THING tried to kill me!

Purple: It did? Maybe it's not that after all...

Zim: What was that my Tallest?

Purple: Eh, Nothing!

Rebecca: Just kiss him on the head and say 'Aww, he's so cute!' Or do I have to get the duct tape, jump rope, and spoon? X3

Red: Um...thats okay...

Zim/TR/TP: *grudgingly kiss his head* Aww...your so cute...

Rebecca: Pff...you guys fail at acting.*poofs everyone back and in their regular clothes* But it was still fun! XP****

That was sufficiently strange, was it not? Alright, next... I want Gaz to suck on a lollipop, pause in what she's doing for a moment, say "MY lollipop..." and resume sucking it.

And I smile at her horror, because I smile at horror. It's so happy!

Rebecca: Hurr-hurr...X3

Gaz: No way, thats so...prissy and little girlish.

Rebecca: Well you are like...9 or something.

Gaz: BUT I'M NOT A PRISS!

Rebecca: Whateves, do iiiit! *shoves a lollipop in her mouth*

Gaz: *pulls it out* WHY YOU-

Rebecca: JUST SAY THE WORDS AND IT WILL BE OVER!

Gaz: *growls* MY lollipop...*eats it in one bite*

Rebecca:...close enough.****

...and I have to go to church now.

Adieu!

Zim: She has a freaky mind...

Rebecca: I LIKE IT! Yand now **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz: Awesome! You guys know we're Irken sisters right? Just saying after seeing how Zim reacted to kissing Jau. Let's see... Zim, sing Dr. Love by Kiss to Tak. You know you like her.**

Zim: Stupid humans and their stupid pairings...

Rebecca: They said their Irken. XD

Zim: SILENCE! *snatches the mic*

_**You need my love baby, oh so bad  
You're not the only one I've ever had  
And if I say I wanna set you free  
Don't you know you'll be in misery  
They call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
And even though I'm full of sin  
In the end you'll let me in  
You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do  
You need my lovin', don't you know it's true**_

So if you please get on your knees  
There are no bills, there are no fees  
Baby, I know what your problem is  
The first step of the cure is a kiss  
So call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha  
They call me (Dr. Love),  
they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love)  
I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure  
you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah  
Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
Love, love, love, (Dr. Love)  
Love, love, love, love, (calling Dr. Love) love Dr. Love  
(Calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' (Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
(Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure

Tak: Your horrible.

Zim: What do YOU know? *sticks his tongue out*

Tak: *sticks her tongue out*

Rebecca: *rolls eyes*****

Jau: KEEP AWAY FROM MY ZIMMY,TAK! 

Tak: You can have him.

**Anyways, Dib, go jump off a cliff you jerk! **

Dib: But I don't WANT to jump off a cliff!

Rebecca: Does anyone want to?

Dib: ...

Rebecca: Thats what I thought. *poofs him to a cliff* FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL!

Zim: FALL! FALL! FALL! FALL!

Dib: Shut up, ZIM! *jumps off*

Rebecca: TO THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF!*poofs there and checks Dib*...He's...still alive. Ow...*heals him and takes him back*

Dib: T.T You people are jerks...

Rebecca: Ain't we? X3

**Tallests, I want you two to be my slaves as well as Zim's slaves. First, I want 30,000 fudge pops. And you can't let any of them melt. If you do I will beat you both with this human thing called a jump rope.**

Rebecca: Ain't jump ropes popular weapons? XD

Red: How are we supposed to get 30,000 fudge pops?

Rebecca: I have a fridge filled with that many!

The Tallests: O.o'

Rebecca: I made them from fudge from my birthday...

Red: Uh...we'll just...take that.

Rebecca: M'kay! ^^

The Tallests: *bring her the fudge pops*

Rebecca: WELL THAT WAS BORING! DX****

Rel: Dib, will you go on a date with me? Please? *Kisses him on the cheek*

Dib: F-fine...

Rebecca: It's better then falling off a cliff! XD

Dib: *growls*

Rebecca: FALIPAY!

Falipay: Shmup?

Rebecca: Another date.

Falipay: *grabs Dib* Ladies man eh?

Dib: Don't talk to me.=|

Falipay: T.T

Rebecca: Dat jerk...anywho, here's **foxxytehfox**

**liz: I IS BACK AND CLOE HIT ME WITH A LEEK**

cloe: you disserved it a-hole

liz: NO CUSSING anyway i wanted to know baaaaddddllly what happened QUESTION TIME

everyone: what do you think of that internet sensation nyan cat

Zim: DON'T SAY THAT-

Rebecca/GIR: NYAN CAT FOREVER! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN...

Zim: Oh NOW you you've done it!

Lard Nar: I think that pretty much sums it up.=|****

Zim: im sorry i just don't like you but will you marry Rebecca? XD

Zim: Wh-what?

Rebecca: *latches on to him* WHEEE!

Zim: IT'S A QUESTION SO I CAN SAY NO! VICTORY!

Rebecca: *can literally hear heart break* CRUSH A FAN-GIRLS DREAMS WHY DON'T YOU?****

Gaz: if you could kill anyone in the room who would it be IT CAN'T BE DIB

cloe: damn right it cant

liz: STOP DOING THAT

Gaz: Hmm...thats hard. All of them are as annoying and stupid as hell but...probably Rebecca so that way I can go home and have my pizza and comfy couch. THESE CHAIRS ARE STUPID!****

DARES

Rebecca: if Zim said no then force him to marry you

GIR: TURN INTO NYAN CAT :3

tallest: burn in WATER XD

Rebecca: YAAAAY!

Zim: WHAT?

GIR: *turns into nyan cat* NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

The Tallests: NOOOOO!

_Hours of mass chaos later! X3_

Zim: *shivering and in a tux* St-stupid duct tape...n' spoon...n' jump rope...

_Eh...everyone is in the isles and the Tallests are in the back in a crumpled, smoking heap. GIR...eh...nyan cat, is the preacher._

GIR(nyan cat): Nyan nyan, nyan nyan n-

Rebecca: *in a perdy dress* SKIP THE VOWS!

GIR(nyan cat): Nyan nyan nyan?

Rebecca: WHY WOULD I BE HERE IF I DIDN'T? OF COURSE I DO!

GIR(nyan cat): Nyan nyan nyan?

Zim: NO!

Rebecca: DA SPOOOOON...

Zim: I mean yes...T.T

GIR(nyan cat): Nyan nyan nyan n-!

Rebecca: *glomps Zim in a kiss*

Zim: Mff-!

Rebecca: *gets up* TO THE WEDDING CAKE!

Zim: Nuu...

GIR(nyan cat):*goes up to Minimoose* Nyan?

Minimoose: Nya?

GIR(nyan cat)/Minimoose: *giggle like idiots*

Falipay: *crashes in and sets Dib down*

Dib: *looks around* This is going to be bad but I'm going to ask anyway: What'd I miss?

Rebecca: Me an' Zimmeh got married!o3o

Dib: O.o'...

Falipay: *starts bawling* THEY GROW UP SO FAST!DX

Rebecca: Chill Falipay, I'm still 13.

Falipay: Don't you have to be older then that to get married in the USA?

Rebecca: O.O Eh...QUICKLY! TO THE HONEYMOON!

Falipay: *rolls eyes and grabs us*

GIR(nyan cat): Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan! Nyaaaan!

Minimoose: NYA!

Dib: *stares blankly* Does she make chaos like this every day..?

Becca(hopefully you remember her): Yes...yes she does.

**Seriously dudes...you made my day. A couple reviews like that for every chapter, and you'll have made one living breathing fan-girl very happy! FOR ONLY THE PRICE OF ONE REVIEW! Thats like...only 45 seconds of your life! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? READ, REVIEW, REJOICE! X3**


	8. Doomy doom XD

**I FINALLY UPDATED 'What Happened to Pig?'! GO READ IT NOW! That is all.=3**

_Rebecca skips in, dragging Zim behind her._

Rebecca: Honey moon's are fun!

Zim: *shivering* Never...again...

Rebecca: *completely ignoring him* NEXT FRIDAY IS THE LOCK-IN! FINALLLYYY! Getting locked inside the church and staying up all night to do stuff is fun...well lez get this thing started! First up is **Taruya-chan**

**Hello again! And how are all of you characters again?**

...I really don't want to break a fangirl's heart. I really don't. And as I see... once again... no one's reviewed yet... I shall review in order to keep this one authoress happy!

Rebecca: Aww, I feel special! X3

...I forget who Becca is. Becca, who are you? 0.0

Becca: Rebecca's Irken OC.

Rebecca: SHE'S A MECHANIC! And she's got neato goggles!

Becca: *stares blankly* Yeah...

Gaz... meh, close enough. And I have been reminded by te fanfiction of the doom of pairings... and giggled... and said to myself, "Now then, would Gaz be a good torture victim and do as said, or would she find a way around it?" And then I look at the lollipop scene, smile, and think, 'Close enough!' And so, Gaz must make ten minutes worth of attempts to seduce Zim! -fangirl insanity begins creeping into voice-

Rebecca: NYAH! THERES A BUG IN THE ROOM! *starts swatting rapidly*

Lard Nar: *sighs, walks up and slaps me, walks back*

Rebecca: WHO? WHAT? Oh...sorry. Gaz, you go do that.X3

Gaz: *thinks about it for a moment before grabbing Zim, kissing him, then slamming him to the floor*

Dib: NOOO! *points incriminatingly at Rebecca* WHAT DID YOU DO?

Rebecca: LOL,I DONT KNOW! WTF WAS THAT? XD

Gaz: I'd rather kiss the idiot then act like an idiot.

Rebecca: Lawlz, thats true...X3

-normal-cheerful- And so, Dib shall wear a pretty flowered bonnet. Because I'm wondering how it would fit over his scythe.

Rebecca: WHEE! *glomps Dib and attempts to wrestle the bonnet on*

Dib: Hey! Let go!

Rebecca: NEVAR! XD *bonnet rips on his scythe* DX

Dib: HA! *pushes me off*

Rebecca: CURSE YOUR UNUSUALLY POINTY HAIR! _**POINTY HAIR!**_

And Tak shall dance in a sparkly white disco outfit and sing Stupid Cupid on stage! ...because it popped in my mind. And it seems interesting.

Rebecca: Hee-hee...it does seem interesting! =3

Tak: It sounds stupid...

Rebecca: Well it IS called Stupid Cupid. XD *shoves a sparkly white disco suit on top of her clothes* NOW GO!

Tak: *sighs* Lets get this over with...

_**Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings  
So you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame**_

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

I can't do my homework  
And I can't think straight  
I meet him every morning  
At 'bout half-past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You mixed me up for good  
Right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid  
Stupid Cupid

Rebecca: Heh-heh...styoopid cyoopid...

Tak: *face-palm*

And Tallest Red and Tallest Purple shall watch Zim carmelldansen on Youtube, and then get up and try carmelldansen themselves. And they shall do it live on some Irken television, which all of Irk shall watch, and become so obsessed with it that they shall also get up and start carmelldansen themselves.

...Yes. All will dance!

Rebecca: YES! Like those scary ZaDr carmelldansen? I dun know if thats exactly what your talking about but thats what I'm using! XD

Red: Ugh...

Rebecca: *shoves them in a room...WITH A MOOSE! lol, jk*

The Tallests: *come out dizzily* That was...

Rebecca: Weird? Scary? Well now you gotta do it! *takes out a camera linked to Irk*

Purple: *twitches* Wh-why do we have to do it in front of all of Irk?

Rebecca: Cuz it's funny and humiliating! XD

The Tallests: *sigh and carmelldansen*

Rebecca: *squeals and turns camera to herself* Now do it you silly Irkens! THE TALLESTS COMMAND YOU!

Red: No we-

Rebecca: *smacks him* THE TALLESTS COMMAND YOU!

_All the people on Irk get up and CARMELLDANSEN!_

Rebecca: *carmelldansen* THIS IS AWESOME! XD

And- ... ...Rebecca. I didn't know you had a character closet. Although I was wondering where you'd put Keef... I cannot recall if recently he has been called up for inquiry. Alrighty, I have a question for the Keef! Keef... what is the saddest and second most sad thing you can remember? What is the darkest and second most darkest thing you can remember?

Rebecca: *shakes head* Keef...his name reminds me of beef...mmm...beef. XP

Cast: O.o'

Rebecca: *goes and gets Keef* KEEF! Answer the questions!

Keef: Ooo~! Maybe when that cat got stuck in a tree~! Oh that was so sad~! No wait...when that puppy fell in a well~! Err...actually it was when-

Rebecca: KEEF!

Keef: Yes?

Rebecca: Pick two. :|

Keef: But they're all so SAD! T.T

Rebecca: Get out of here you creep...

Keef: *skips out*

Rebecca: *sighs* Sorry about him and his stupid indecisiveness...

Ah... the insanity has left me! ...I think. I'm heading to ballet soon, anyhow and. Why. Am I so clear-headed when reviewing your story? (...) I like your questionnaire lots!

Rebecca: YAAAAYZ! I feel so honored...and I thought mine wasn't as funny as others I've read. X3

And GIR, I have a question for you. Because I want to hear you respond. -pauses, almost in hesitation, but really considering how to word it- Ah, whatever! GIR, -gets baby-ish excited voice- WHO'S YER MOMMY? WHO'S yer mommy n' daddy? X3

... :3

Well, Ja - ne ~

GIR: Ooo I dun know! Maybe master and Becky? *giggles*

Zim: WHAT? GIR YOU-

Rebecca: Aww! THATS SO SWEET! XD

Zim: *growls* We are NOT-

Rebecca: And next is **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz: Can we be on the show too? Our creator is working on our story right now! She's got the scene where Dib quits the swollen eyeball network and rescues Rel from being killed in the making! ANYWAYS... Gaz, I want you to be my gamer friend. I can hack the company who makes Game-slaves so we can play the first 15 levels of the GS9. I've played the first one!**

Rebecca: Uh...maybe, I dun know. But I'll be sure to read the story! XD

Gaz: *raises eyebrow* Show me and THEN we'll talk.

Jau: Zim! NO! He's married now! *Storms off into her Zim shrine*

Rebecca: *latches on to Zim* HE'S MINE! *scary fan-girl grin* I made a statue of him out of macaroni! ^/^

Zim: O.o'

Rel: ZIM! Go jump in a pool and stay there for an hour. And since Jau is locked in her shrine to you I can tell you why I hate you. Remember Operation Impending Doom I? It was Griz, me and our other sister. Jau hadn't been born. Our other sister died because of you in Operation Impending Doom I! Dib, want to learn stuff about Irkens you can use against Zim? I'll teach you stuff if you go on another date with me! I'll tell you on the date. Oh, and my favorite color is blue.

Rebecca: *smacks Zim* Way to go Zim. WHY YOU ONLY KILL IRKENS AND NOT FKN HUMANS?

Zim: ._.' Well...eh...

Rebecca: SILENCE! *pushes him in the pool*

Dib: Wait...HE WHAT?

Rebecca: Go on the date and learn aaallll about it and more! IT'S FALIPAY TIME!

Falipay: *crashes in dramatically* Who zit' now?

Rebecca: Dib again.

Falipay: *rolls eyes as he takes Dib* It's always Dib...

_A couple hour laterz! XD_

Falipay: *kicks Dib back in* Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting in Japan.

Dib: *shoots up* WOW! I learned so much! Did you know-

Rebecca: Nobody cares Dib. :|

Dib: DX

(real me) A: Dib, how would you feel if you got turned into an Irken and you found out you had always been Irken AND you were Zim's dad? I'm writing a story where that happens so I want to get a good reaction for when you're told Zim's your son! :D

Dib: What-? That-? THAT DOSEN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!

Rebecca: lol, those weird stories make me laugh. Where is Zim anyway? Oh yeah...O.O

_Another couple hour laterz! XD_

Zim: *death glaring Rebecca*

Rebecca: ^^; Uh...n-next is **foxxytehfox**

**liz: THAT WAS AWSOME but cloe is crying in her room**

cloe: A-AM NOT

liz: then what do you call the salt substance from your eyes

cloe:...

liz: that what i thought HAVE FUN ON THE HONEY MOON

questions

Zim: Y U NO LIKE NYAN CAT *throws a water balloon at him* ):C

Zim: *hisses in pain* B-because SHE keep on listening to it!

Rebecca: It's true. X3

GIR: if your disguise wasn't green what color would it be

girl: OOO MAKE IT PINK

liz: NOOOO

Kim: then make it dark purple

liz: *face-palm*

GIR: Umm...I DON'T KNOW! XD

Rebecca: *makes an 'imagination' rainbow* MAKE IT RAINBOW! MAKE IT RAINBOW!

GIR: *giggles like an idiot* OH OKKIE-DOKKIE!

Gaz: do you like coke or Pepsi

Gaz: *shrugs* Soda is soda. It's all good...I GUESS.

Rebecca: lol, I can't even tell the difference! XD

dares

GIR: now that your nyan cat you must battle TAC-NYAN *DUN DUN DUUN*

Rebecca: ^^; Sorry...all changes to the characters are reset every chapter...and I don't know what Tac-nyan is...XP (I LOSE!DX)

Zim: NOW THAT YOU HATE NYAN I WILL STAB YOU IN TEH ARM *stabs Zim* XD YAY NOW BLEED BANANA BLOOD

cloe: your SOOOOO evil

liz: *giggles* i know

Rebecca: BUT I DUN LIKE BANANAS! AND I DUN LIKE STABIN EITHER!

Zim: *bleeding a bit* I'M NOT GOING TO BLEED FLIRKEN BANANAS!

Rebecca: *hyper-venelating* BLEEDING NO GOOD! DX *drags Zim off stage and gives him bandages an stuff X3* All better! ^^

Zim: *glares*

Rebecca: Eh...next is **Invader Vanessa**

**I'M SORRY! I NO REVIEW! I'm am ashamed.. But I suck at dares but I SHALL TRY! as long as you NEVER go to the emo corner of shame!**

Rebecca: lolz, as long as I get at least two reviews I'm happy! ^^

1. Dib admit it.. You head his HUMONGOUSLY large!

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Rebecca: Yes it is. X3

Dib: FINE! IT IS, HAPPY?

Rebecca: Yup! =D

..Gir.. Here is a taco!

GIR: TACO! *eats happily*

Rebecca: Oh by the way, were still on for 'This Week the Trend' right?

GIR: *wiping chin* Yup! XD (foreshadowing!=O)

... go jump miles into the ocean. And stay there for a while!

Rebecca: TO THE BECCA MOBILE! *drags the Tallests to a helicopter*

Becca: THATS MINE! DX

Rebecca: I'M JUST BOROWING IT! *drops the Tallests in the middle of the ocean* Now they have to swim back.X3 *crash lands back*

Becca: Mah helicopter...T.T

Rebecca: *shrugs* Next is **Invader Kay Taller**

**I have a plot to a story I will eventually write (feel free to have the cast comment on this) involving the adopted daughters of the Tallest who are also Zim's cousins. They are Princesses Kay and Ric Taller of Irk. Kay wants to be an invader, but the Tallest won't let her, so she and Ric stow away on Zim's ship. They live with Zim and get better disguises than Zim, so their skin isn't green. Kay then falls in love with Dib. Dib doesn't know she is an alien. He only knows about Zim.**

Zim: NO ONE GETS BETTER DISGUISES THEN ZIM! MUAHAHAHA!

Rebecca: lol, it's sorta true. Irkens suck at disguises.

Tak: HEY!

Rebecca: Well except for you...

Dib: *sticks tongue out* Eww...an alien in love with me?

Rebecca: Dib no like. XD

That is my current plot. Also, I need help because I cannot decide between Dib and Zim. I liked Dib first though... he is sooo adorable. But then Zim is so much of a moron that he is irresistible. Oh, and by the way, I have a dare!

Rebecca: Ha ha, I know: It's hard.=3 I love them both but I chose Zim because Dib is more jerky then Zim.

Dib: I'm not a jerk! IM TRYING TO SAVE MANKIND! DX

Rebecca: Yes, but I don't think it's very good for 11 year old boys to dream about ripping a living creatures organs out: WHILE HE'S STILL ALIVE AND CAN FEEL EVERYTHING. :|

Zim: *shivers*

Dib: ...

Rebecca: *smirks*

Dib: I dare you to sing ET by Katy Perry (preferably to Zim) this is gonna be funneeee

- Invader Kay Taller :)

Dib: DX but that'd be WEIRD! Especially if I have to sing it to Zim...*gags*

Rebecca: Thats the point! NOW DO IIITTTT!

Dib: F-for who?

Rebecca: Zim, because im a lil' skinny beach. ;3

Dib: *shivering* N-no! NO WAY!

Rebecca: *takes out flaming chainsaw* Ya now this thing is getting heavy, you could save me a lot of time by just doing it. :|

Dib: F-f-fine...

_**You're so hypnotizing  
could u be the devil, could you be an angel  
your touch magnetizing  
feels like going floating, leave my body glowing**_

They say be afraid  
you're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
different DNA, they don't understand u

You're from a whole other/another world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

You're so super sonic  
wanna feel your powers, stumb me with your lasers  
your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole other/another world  
a different dimension  
you open my eyes  
and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

There is this transcendental, on another level  
boy, you're my lucky star  
i wanna walk on your wave length  
and be there when you vibrate  
for you i risk it all  
all

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison  
take me, t-t-take me  
wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Dib: *gags and scraps tongue* THE PAAAIIIIN!

Zim: *gets up, pimp slaps Dib, walks back*

Dib: I deserved that...T.T

Rebecca: *laughing like an idiot* Oh that was rich, just RICH! N-next is **sakiko of soleana**

**OKAY! i have another request my dear..**

ZIM! I WANT YOU TO...TO...hmmm...

Electra: i know what to do mistress.

Yes?

Electra: i dare him to...Make out with a mannequin of Angelina Jolie.

hmmm. and what if he refuses?

Electra: then dedicate this poem to him. Roses are red the sun is gold, get on your knees and do as your told!

O/O a-as a prize for Zim I'll hand him a weeks supply of Vort dogs.

Rebecca: Hmm...Zim?

Zim: *inwardly weighing options* Hmm...nah, not worth it. I HAVE A PLAN! An amazing plan...muahahahaha...

Rebecca: O.o' Uh...Zim? Wh-what are ya gonna do?

_Hours of madness later! XD_

_The theater is completely gone, replaced with a soot covered lot and all the characters are scattered around. Rebecca and Zim are standing right in the middle._

Rebecca: *hacks up soot* That. Was. AWESOME!

Zim: *the only one not covered in soot* Yes...Zim is quite amazing isn't he? *cocky grin*

Rebecca: I think I even went a LIIIITLE more insane. X3 But eh...I need the theater back...

Zim: Eh? Can't you just use your eh...power...thingy?

Rebecca: I thought you disabled them during the camel scene?

Zim: No, just the mannequin thing.

Rebecca: Oh. *brings theater back and everyone is cleaned up and in their seats* Well THAT failed! XD

a-hem my dear Tallest Red, i dare you to sing the fanny-pack song. WITH A FANNYPACK! a pink one.

Electra: your so lame.

DO NOT QUESTION YOUR MASTER!

Rebecca: Red. Go. Now.

Red: Do I haaaave tooooo?

Rebecca: Yeees you dooooo.

Red: *rolls eyes* Fine.

_***to lazy to write down the lyrics because I couldn't find them online XD***_

Red: Happy?

Rebecca/Lard Nar: *giggling* Yes...=P

**Rebecca you get my orgasmic cookies.**

I'll think of something soon.

Rebecca: *cocks head* orga...organ-asamic...I have no idea how to say that but...COOKIES! *wolf em' down* Last is **Girldog321**

**I have a dare for Dib,**

Dib: I dare you to wear a pretty pink dress and bow to match!

Rebecca: *shoves it on him and waves to the camera* BIIIEEE! Dib: say you feel pretty! XD

Dib: *raises eyebrow* Why?

Rebecca: I. Don't. Know. X3

Dib: Uh...I feel pretty?

Rebecca: *giggles insanely* Yup...GIR! Lets practice for next chappy! ^^

GIR: Okkie-dokkie! XD

**What are me and GIR planning? Enough people review and you'll find out next time! On DOOMY. IZ. QUES-**

**-shot-**

**DX YOU FKN BSTRD! (www. deviantart ****.com /#/ d3iapbs**** A link to Becca, you can find her BIR on their remove the spaces.=D)**


	9. Doomy body switch o3o

**ATTENTION PEOPLE! Ima be starting a story soon so updates might not be as often, BUT I AM DEFINETLY COUNTINUING THE STORY SO DON'T FREAK OUT! That is all. X3**

_Rebecca and GIR are on a big stage, both holding a mic._

Rebecca: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK GIR?

GIR: *turns red and salutes* YES MA'AM!

Rebecca: Then lez sing are butts off!

_**And this week the trend  
was to not wake up till 3pm  
I picked the few conscious hours that I chose to spend  
and slept away the rest of them**_

and this week the trend  
was to crash and burn and then return again  
to practice the life that I pretend  
provides enough to get me through the weekend

so I say  
get me a solution  
and watch me run with it  
and then you gave  
you gave me a solution  
what have I done with it  
cause I was absolutely sure I had it all figured out  
way back then  
and now it's this minute, this hour, this day

And this week the trend  
was to backstab every single one of my friends  
and leave a voicemail message trying to make amends  
all the while hoping things work out in the end

and this week the trend  
was to borrow all the strength that you could lend  
to keep my head above the water and not descend  
back to where I said I'd never go again

So I say  
give me a solution  
and watch me run with it  
and then you gave  
you gave me a solution  
what have I done with it  
cause I was absolutely sure I had it all figured out  
way back then  
but after this day it's this week all over again

Rebecca: *during the instrumentals* Ooo~ this is the big finish GIR!

GIR: *squeals*_****_

And I just want to get mugged at knifepoint  
to get cut enough to wake me up  
cause I know that I don't want to die  
sitting around watching my life go by  
and what we take from this is what we'll get and we haven't quite figured it out just yet  
because all of us are all too stuck  
strapped to a chair watching our lives blow up  
stuck watching our lives blow up!

Rebecca/GIR: *slides across stage on knee's and doing air guitar to last instrumental*

Crowd: Boo!

Rebecca: SHUT UP THAT WAS AWESOME! *throws tomatoes at them*

Crowd: Ack! *run around like maniacs*

Rebecca: *gangsta voice* YEA YOU BETTEUH RUN! I'm extra crazy cuz I stayed up all night yesterday! WOO YEAH, HERES **xXyumpancakesXx**

**I have a question for Zim cuz im just so curious that I'm a freak.**

Zim, how was your wedding NIGHT? X] I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! Teeeeeell!

Rebecca: *laughing hysterically* If your talking about what I think your talking about...I'm 13 dude. X'D

Zim: *raises non-existent eyebrow* What IS she talking about? TELL ZIM!

Rebecca: Lol, no. JUST TO TORTUER YOU! And cause this is T rated...can THAT be mentioned in T rated fics? X'D

Zim: *grits teeth* You DARE not tell the amazing ZIM of this...SOMETHING?

Rebecca: Mmm...yes. And you can't 'bestow your wrath' because then I can call for an abusive relationship and have you thrown in jail! OOOOOOHHH! *rofl*

Zim: Stupid human...****

now i do dares :)

dib, your hair must be really sharp huh? sooo i dare you to kill some1 with the scythe hair! You get to choose any character in the cast to kill. :D

Dib: O.O Um...I don't think-

Rebecca: OOO~THAT SOUNDS FUN! Kill Dark-Bootie! KILL HIIIM! XD

Dib: I'm NOT going to kill him for you! And she said I get to pick!

Rebecca: *pouts* If you kill someone I like I'm having you arrested for murder...

Dib: I don't even want to kill anyone! Well maybe Zim and some other Irkens but...

Rebecca: Kill one o' dem Tallests! OR TAK, OR SIZZ-LORR! I'M IMPATIENT! *grabs Dib and this random Irken nobody knows off stage*

_"I LIKE MURDERING RANDOM PEOPLE!" later! XD_

Rebecca: *drags out a scared for life Dib* Lawlz, we should do that again sometime!

Dib: DX****

red and purple, have an argument with each other on who rules most of the universe. is it red, or purple? hmm? personally I think its red, and purple just lazes eating snacks all day. so doesn't that mean red is more of a tallest? XD

Purple: WHAT? Nuu-uh, I'm WAAAY more of a Tallest then Red!

Red: Psh, no your not! That human is right, you just laze around and eat snacks!

Purple: Well so do you!

Red: But not as much!

Rebecca: I SAY IT'S ME! XD

The Tallests: YOUR NOT EVEN A TALLEST!

Rebecca: I'M TALLER THEN MY OLDER SISTER!

The Tallests: *facepalm*****

Zim and Rebecca, ACT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE NOW! But I mean the whole shibang! You both must dress as old people and sit in rocking chairs and have an argument with each other just like an old married couple. X]

Rebecca: XD...I love you forever. Just...you win the whole game. *Pushes Zim into old man clothes and a rocking chair and does the same for me*

Zim: *growls* What? WHAT IS THIS GAME? TELL ZIIIIIM!

Rebecca: Jeez, why do you have to know EVERYTHING?

Zim: BECAUSE ZIM IS INGENIOUS!

Rebecca: Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to know EVERYTHING! How important is knowing the little things? I mean really...details details...

Zim: Details ARE important!

Rebecca: Like the DETAIL in you 'blowing up more then any other invader' in Operation Impending Doom 1 of BLOWING UP all the other invaders?

Zim: Well...maybe not ALL details...

Rebecca: Psh, yeah. All the details that have to do with YOU FAILING AT SOMETHING!

Zim: SILENCE!

Dib: *sighs* This'll take a while...

_2 hours later! XD_

Rebecca: *voice gone and panting* I-I give! JUST SHUT UP!

Zim: *completely fine* Ha, Zim wins!****

Yesh! okay bye bye. Rebecca you rock :D

Rebecca: Ha! See? I ROCK! *throws more tomatoes at the crowd* TAKE THAT LOW SELF-ESSTEM! Next is **Invader Vicky**

**YES! I AM HERE! YOU ALL SHALL FEEL PAIN!**

To the dares: I want that Zim wears is teddy suit from Battle of the Planets

It ish shoo cute *-*

Rebecca: *fan-girl insanity sparkles* YEEEEESSS! X3

Zim: *growls* stupid fan humans...*takes suit from GIR (don't ask why he had it XD)*

Dib: *snickers* Nice outfit.

Zim: SILENCE! I AM ZIM!****

And I f***** hate the **** Tallest 'cause there so mean

to Zim and stupid in the script from "The Trial"

Thats why I want that there are locked.

In a little room.

With GIR.

And a...I dunno...A whip XD

And Zim isn't allowed to help them!

FEEL THE PAIN!FEEL IT I SAY!

Vicky is out! Greetings from Germany and all hail Invader Zim!

Rebecca: Did anyone cry when they read "The Trial" script? CAUSE I DID, I'M SUCH A PRISS FOR ZIM! *bursts into tears* I'M SENSITIVE OKAY? DON'T LOOK AT ME!

The Tallests: Why does everyone hate us?

Rebecca: Dudes, she just explained it. *shoves them in a lil' room with GIR and a whip*

GIR(voice): Ooo~! WHATS THIS DO? *crack of a whip is heard*

The Tallests(voice): DON'T COME NEAR US! AAAAHHHHH!

Rebecca: *tears whelm* Di-did you know that the crack of a whip is the tip breaking the sound barrier..?

Zim: Oh no...Irk, don't start-

Rebecca: WHY VINCENT? WHY'D YA HAVE TO GO AND DIE? WAAAAHHHH!

Zim: *facepalm* Thats it: No more Bones for you.

Rebecca: WHAT? BUT BONES IS MY ANTI-DRUG! I neeeed iiiit!

Zim: *growls* Fine, but no more being all stupid and emotional.

Rebecca: Okay! I just...can't think of Vincent...or Zack...ooo my Zackeroni...

GIR: *skips in merrily* DAT WAS FUN!

The Tallests: *long bloody lashes all over them* Eugh...

Everyone: O.o'

Rebecca: Who knew GIR could be so dangerous...eh, next is **foxxytehfox**

**liz: DAWW PS Tac-nyan is nyan cats enemy that has a WAFFLE BODY i wanted him to eat him ):**

Rebecca: Oooh...I want to eat him now too...=(****

cloe: NO DIB ISN'T A GIRL NO MORE PRITTY DRESSES DX

liz: SHUT IT FANGIRL

Rebecca: lol, he ain't in no dress no more. X3****

dares

dib: to make your GIRLFRIEND shut up kiss her

Everyone: OOOOO!

Dib: *blushes* Sh-shut up...*lightly pecks her on the cheek and blushes harder*

Rebecca: I LUV IT! XD****

GIR: Eat a bunch of ninja star cookies because your awsome:3

GIR: Oh Okkie-dokkie! *pulls out a box from his head and eats it* NUMMY! XD****

Gaz: switch bodies with Zim

Rebecca: SCREE! *giant puff of smoke*

Gaz: *raises eyebrow* What just-AAAGGHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE AMAZING ZIM? I'M ALL...all...

Rebecca: Female? HYOOMAN? Yeah, switching bodies with Gaz does that.=3

Zim: *walks over to Gaz, snatches Game Slave 2 and walks back*****

Rebecca: eat some Brussels sprouts *if you do this you win a free IZ t-shirt from hot topic ^^*

Rebecca: *look of horror* BRUSSLE SPROUTS? NUU!

Everyone: HA HA!

Rebecca: Shut up you guys...can I puts butter and cheese on dem? =B

Everyone: No. X|

Rebecca: DX...F-fine...*chokes them down* EUAAGH! IT'S HORRIIIIBLLLLE! DX

Dib: Thats not even a quarter of our pain...

Rebecca: DX I had no idea...OH WELL! *hugs new T-shirt* X3****

questions

dib: did you know there is another race of aliens besides Zim... there alien frogs btw

liz: CLOE DON'T TRY TO MAKE HIM TAKE AWAY MY KEROR- O.O uhhhh CUT THT OUT CUT THT OUT

cloe: XD

Rebecca: EEEE, YOUR TALKING ABOUT KORORO, DORORO, AND ALL DEM GUYS RIGHT? XD

Dib: O.o' Uh...what are you talking about?

Rebecca: Oh nothing nothing...XD****

Zim: did you know that I LIZ HAVE ALREADY TOOKEN AWAY CANADA SO XP

Gaz: NO, CANADA IS MINE! MIIIYYYNNEEE!

Rebecca: I just realized I'm married to a girl now! I'M NOT GAY NOT THAT THEIRS ANYTHING WRONG WITH GAY PEOPLE! Um...anyway, next is **ThatPieYouAteLastNight**

**Greetings. My name is (literally) Rainy Sky. I will make this brief. I do quite enjoy all the characters of Invader Zim, and I will make quite clear who I like the most. To name a little about myself, I am 15 years old, female, and love horror paranormal movies. The grudge, dead silence, and the unborn being some of my favorite. Not that I'm scared, but I just love them. Anyways, let us get to the horrible things that lurk within the insane depths of meat and tissue that is my mind.**

Dare:

Dib: Go out on a date with me. Let me tell you of me first before you disagree.

I am also obsessed with the paranormal

I constantly wear trench coats

I too wear glasses

Everybody thinks I'm insane

I'm much more mature than majority of other students in my age group

We don't see our dads often. Well, mine is never because of a fatal accident, but still.

My favorite colors are Black, Blue, and Purple

Everyone says my head is big. (well, my head is a little. yours isn't because your body is just thinner than everyone else's, so it causes an illusion)

I to want to be a paranormal and supernatural investigator

I stay up extremely late

I'm a big animal person

I'm great with technology, mostly computers.

I'm extremely interested in the unknown and what lies beyond the fiery balls of gas that is the stars.

So, please? I'll give you all 300 of my paranormal magazines and research papers and videos I have collected! I love you...

Rebecca: Wow...you really love him don't ya? Dib now you HAVE to go!

Dib: Okay, as long as she doesn't fangirl over me...

Falipay: Damn people need to stop dating you...

Rebecca: Well Zim is taken and GIR is just...GIR. I don't think anyone else really has OBBSISIVE fans. :T

Falipay: *shrugs and takes Dib away*****

GIR: say the first 10 numerals for the equation Pie. No, not the ingredients and the answer is not Mr. Grinch with Pink eye (aka Zim). I know it. Do YOU?

Rebecca: OMG I HAVE TO USE THAT NOOOOWWWW! Mr. Grinch with pink eye...oh my god...XD

GIR: _**17!**_

Rebecca: *laughs insanely* RIGHT ON GIR! I can't believe you know my favorite number...X3****

Zim: I want you to put on a pink and white lemur tail, Put on a pink leopard skinned tutu and Caramelldansen. Do it in front of GIR and somebody hold him down from attempting to join. I love destroying the innocent. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.

Rebecca: O_o ...my innocence has been destroyed just thinking of that...

Gaz: DX...

Rebecca: T.T *drags Gaz and GIR into the closet*

_A couple minutes later...jeez what is WRONG with you people? Although I do have to admit your evil geniuses. XD_

Gaz: *kicks the door down, still in...you know...* YOU WILL ALL SUFFER ZIMS WRATH.

GIR: *stumbles out* That was REEEAAALLY scary! XD

Rebecca: I envy your idiotic optimism. T.T****

Gaz: I don't care what you say. I don't like you since you harm Dib more than Zim does. This being the case, I want you to be forced to hug Bloaty for at least 3 hours after he just ate too much pizza. And GIR must sing Shnuffel Bunny's song Piep Piep sweetly as he Hugs Gaz's Leg in a Mad Hatter Costume. May the torment begin. MUAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA *that was my Membrane Impersonation. I laughed SO HARD at that part. "there are no curses son BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"*

Well, I must prepare for the cucumber war. I've tried creating peace between the Carron and the Cucumber demons, but they've failed to comply. HOLY CHEESE THEY'VE ATTACKED THE SWISS ROLLS! NO! NOT MY FINGERS!

Transition Creepily Gets Shut Off.

Rebecca: *raises eyebrow* Once again...really weird stuff you guys come up with...I LOVE IT! XD

GIR: DA BUNNY SONG! *dresses up as the Mad Hatter* YAAAYZ!

Zim: *hisses as he hugs Bloaty and GIR sings*

_3 hours later! XD_

Zim: *lets go and kicks GIR off*

Rebecca: Wow...the sickening fat of Bloaty and then you mix it with that sickening kawaii...pure genious. I am of impressedness. X3 Next ish **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz:*shows Gaz the way to get into the databases and there are now 20 levels* There are 20 now? Gaz, wanna see who's best? Just an fyi I've already played the first level.**

Zim: *growls* We already KNOW who's best. *starts playing*****

Jau:*looking at a map.* O.K. Since that last one didn't work out like I was hoping- I mean, expecting, I have mapped out the way to get to where I store all my fudge pops. *shows map and the Tallests will have to cross 5 volcanoes, 4 mountains and 3 lakes.* You have to bring back 30,000. Same conditions for this time if any melt. *Smiles wickedly and snaps jump rope at the Tallests.* GET YOUR UGLY BUTTS MOVING NOW! And yes, I AM Irken! And NO, you can't punish me because YOU BANISHED ME AND MY SISTERS IN THE STORY WE EXSIST IN SO HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rebecca: BETTER GET GOING! XD

The Tallests: DX but-

Rebecca: GET OUT OF HERE, NOBODY LIKES YOU!

The Tallests: *scramble out*****

Rel: Dib, sing Love Gun by Kiss to me. I'm surprised you didn't react to the human making you quit the swollen eyeball in the one story! You even FIGHT Agent Dark Bootie to get ME out of there!

Falipay: *comes in and puts Dib down*

Rebecca: How was the date? XD

Dib: Good, she's clingy and fangirly but she's a lot like me.

Rebecca: Cool, and as to your question: because he knows I'd kill him for talking about Dark Bootie! ^^

Dib: *shudders* It's true...she hates anything to do with him...*mouths 'sorry' to Dark Bootie*

Rebecca: Dat flirken Blorch RAT.=|

Dib: *sigh* Whatever...

_**I really love you baby  
I love what you've got  
Let's get together, we can  
Get hot  
No more tomorrow, baby  
Time is today  
Girl, I can make you feel  
Okay**_

No place for hidin' baby  
No place to run  
You pull the trigger of my  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun

You can't forget me baby  
Don't try to lie  
You'll never leave me, mama  
So don't try  
I'll be a gambler, baby  
Lay down the bet  
We get together, mama  
You'll sweat

No place for hidin' baby  
No place to run  
You pull the trigger of my  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, love gun

Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, (love gun)  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, (love gun), love gun  
Love gun, (love gun)  
Love gun, (love gun)  
Love gun, (love gun)  
Love gun, (love)

Rebecca: OOO-ooo~! XD

Dib: Shut up.

Rebecca: Hurr, next is **crazyone256**

**Co-HI! Well I have some dare's for them**

Zim-I dare you to sing The servant of Evil by Len Kagamine.

Gaz: Zim is no servant: HE IS EVIL! XD

Rebecca: *face-palm* Just sing.

Gaz: *shrugs*

_**You are my princess  
I am only your servant  
We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil that is on your side**_

Our fates were decided on the day we came  
Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same  
Our elders were selfish for some reasons  
Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons

If every creature alive hates you  
I'll be there waiting, always true  
So please keep smiling like you always do  
None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

You are my princess  
I am only your servant  
We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil that is on your side

I came to visit a beautiful country  
There, a girl of green is what I happened to see  
She was kind with a bright smile and grace  
Her image from my mind I could not efface  
However if my princess wishes her gone  
This order will not be something long drawn  
Only one question do I have of this  
Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?

You are my princess  
I am only your servant  
We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on  
"Today brioche will be served with your tea"  
The only gesture you had was a coy laugh

Soon the people may come to punish us  
While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss  
I will, to the end, fight who they send  
"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend"  
"As long as you wear this, come what will"  
"No one will notice, and you they cannot kill"  
"I ask you to not worry about me"  
"As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!"

I am the princess  
You became a criminal  
We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain  
If all the world believes that you are evil  
Then I am evil as well, because I share your blood

There was a country with an "evil" rule  
So they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool  
The only person who had any say  
Was my cute sister who remains free this day  
If every creature alive hates you  
I'll be there waiting, always true  
So please keep smiling like you always do  
None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

You are my princess  
I am only your servant  
We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on  
Even if the whole world turns against you  
I'll become the only evil that is on your side

If we are ever reborn I want you to know  
That I would like to be able to be with you again

Rebecca: WOOT! I hope that was right...X3****

Gaz-I dare you to sing the daughter of Evil by Rin Kagamine.

Zim: Whatever.

_**There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!**_

So many furniture's littered her abode  
Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
Josephine was what her horse was named  
All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

If you're short on money that's no fearful thing  
Just take it from those who you dangle on a string  
To those who feel that they want to bring me down  
You'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.

The princess held a love for a man  
Of blue who wasn't very much her fan  
But instead he chose his neighbor's girl  
Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage  
And said in a soft voice to not be heard  
"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Houses of the people were burned to the ground  
So many voices would no longer make a sound  
The people who had suffered so much pain  
Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the nigh.

All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short  
Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night  
"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.

There was once upon a time in another place  
An evil kingdom who no person dared to face  
And the ruler was a girl so mean  
A tiny little princess of only age fourteen.

She was to be punished at three o' clock  
When the church bells resounded a tock  
The person who was once royalty  
Was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At the time that eventually came  
The church bells to her sounded rather lame  
Without looking to faces of the crowd  
Said she with eyes in a shroud  
"Oh, it's tea time."

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colorful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had received what she sought.

Rebecca: DOOOOM! XD****

Dib-I dare you to Do the Chicken dance!

Rebecca: CHICKEN! EHEHEHEHEHE, I'M GONNA EAT YOOOUUU!

Dib: *facepalm and sigh* You people are weird...*does dat o' so lovely chicken dance*

GIR: CHICKEN! *attacks Dib*

Dib: HEY! AHG, GET HIM OFF!

Rebecca: Mmm, nah...XD

The Tallests: *burst through the door covered in bruises and cuts* That was not fun...

Rebecca: Didja get them to her?

The Tallests: Yeah...*collapse*****

Tallest Red- I always wonder do Invader's fall in love? Oh and i dare you to kiss ( oh i wonder if Zim will get mad at this.) Gaz.

Rebecca: Oh I know that, no. XD If an Irken falls in love they are considered a defective and killed, how lovely...*look of horror* But wait...KISS WHICH ONE? DX

Zim and Gaz: *point at the other in disgust*

Rebecca: He can't kiss Gaz because then he'd be kissing Zim and thats just...*shudder* But he can't kiss Zim because he'd be kissing his body and thats still to weird! DX

Everyone: =|...

Rebecca: *thinking really hard* Just...kiss Zim's cheek or something...X|

Red: But then I'd be kissing Zim AND a human! DX

Rebecca: YOU HAVE TO DO BOTH EITHER WAY! *pushes him at Zim, making him kiss his cheek*

Red: *pulls away* EW EW EW! *scraps tongue*****

Gaz-The truth is you will never know where I live and I like pie so deal with my randomness.

Zim: *beating the hell out of Red*****

Tallest Purple- I dare you to kiss Tak.

Purple/Tak: WHAT?

Rebecca: You like making people kiss don't you? =T

Purple: *quickly kisses Tak on the cheek* O.e...

Tak: O.e...

Rebecca: XD...****

Zim-I dare you to kiss Gaz as well.

Rebecca: I'm taking that as a yes. XD

Gaz: ZIM SHALL KISS NO ONE!

Rebecca: Well you'll just have to deal *pushes her into Zim and they kiss*

Gaz: GA, FILTHY HUMAN!

Rebecca: lol, you just kissed yourself! XD

Gaz: O.o'

**Gaz-Who was the better kisser?**

Zim: *resisting beating up Gaz, cause it's her body so...=T* Their both completely stupid dumb ass aliens.

Rebecca: Well Zim kissed you on the lips...*shrug*****

Dib- I dare you to sing... If today was your last day by nickel back.

Rebecca: MOAR. XP

Dib: So many songs so little time...

_**My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**_

_**If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day**_

_**Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life**_

_**If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day**_

_**If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side**_

_**If today was your last day  
and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day**_

Rebecca: *squee* I LAV IT! XD****

Erik-A little to much don't you think?

Co-No.

Hershel-Do you think they will know who we are?

Co-No OH and i dare you Rebecca to put in Hershel from Professor Layton games and Erik from The Phantom of the Opera in it.

Erik-Why us?

Co-I like to see you in pane... Oh and i also dare you to kill Roaul ( A.K.A The Fop) To DIE HAHAHAHAH DIE FOP DIE HAHAHAHAHA!

Hershel-Don't give her too much sugar or caffeine or coffee.

Co-And do I talk to much?

Both- DON'T ANSWER THAT IF YOU LOVE YOUR LIFE!

Rebecca: I'm sorry, I don't know their characters so I can't put them in...I'M A BAD PERSON! DX But I guess I can kill that dude, not sure what the fop is...probably stands for something...*shrugs and poofs dat Roaul dude here*

Roaul: WHERE AM I?

Rebecca: I DON'T KNOW! XD *takes out flaming chainsaw and...you know what's next. X3* FLIRK NOW THEIRS BLOOD AND A DEAD BODY ON MY CARPET! DX

Everyone: O.e;

Rebecca: Oh and eh...no you don't talk to much...

Gaz: YES SHE-

Rebecca: *punches her*

Gaz: OW! Stupid human...

Rebecca: Jyew darn right! I NEED FOOD! *starts hitting Lard Nar with BIR* LAWLZ!

Lard Nar: AGH, STOP IT!

Rebecca: I LIKE FUDGE!

BIR: LET ME GO YOU STUPID HUMAN!

Rebecca: *tackles GIR* I FOUND A CARROT! *starts stabbing him with a carrot*

GIR: WHEE~!

**Wasn't that fun? WHOO~! XD That was long, 21 pages! I have to go do a ton of diving tests or my dads gonna kill me. X_X See ya! ;P**


	10. Doomy 10th chappy!

**Ello' poppy! XD Anyway, I'm filled with ideas but can't bring myself to write them (WHATS WRONG WITH ME?) So here's another chapter! =T (The 10th one! XD)**

Zim: *glaring at a squirrel outside*

Rebecca: *growls* Zim stop staring at the poor squirrel, we have to get the show started.

Zim: Well it started staring at me first!

Rebecca: It's not plotting your death. =|

Zim: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! *squirrel scampers away*

Rebecca: There, see? It's gone.

Zim: To plan my murder...

Rebecca: *facepalm* First is **crazyone256**

**Co-One yes you got the lyrics right.**

Two-It's called WATCH THE MOVIE AND PLAY THE GAME!

Rebecca: *blinks* Oh yeah...I'M ON IT! I'll try to do that ASAP. ^^;****

Three-The fop "Aka Roaul" is a heart less person who try's to kill ERIK! WHY WOULD SOMEONE KILL ERIK! * Get's gun and kill fop for the 100th time this year.* DIE FOP DIE HAHAHAHAHA!

Erik-you crazy.

Co-Yea i know now SOME TRUTH AND DARE QUESTIONS AND QUEST'S!

-I dare you to...*look's evilly at Rebecca* kiss Rebecca ON THE LIP'S.

Dib: PFT, WHAT?

Rebecca: But I'm married! ~ I mean not that I don't like Dib, he's my second favorite but...ARGH! *grabs Dib forcefully and kisses him (YES on the lips. =T)

Dib: Mff!

Rebecca: *lets go* HAPPY? Jeez this show is wack...

Dib: _****

-To kill The Fop as the most painful manor.

Rebecca: *cheerfully hands her a baseball bat* Do you wanna take Jack with you? He's another OC I made, I'm trying to make a story for him but he seems to much like Nny, you know: Dark, mass killer, ect. Although I guess he DOES-

Gaz: *grabs Rebecca's lips* Stop talking, your giving me a headache.

Rebecca: *blinks and nods*

Gaz: *lets go and leaves*****

-Why are you consider a defect? P.S I SWEAR THAT YOU GROWN A FEW INCHES IN THE SHOW'S! IT'S TRUE I THINK THAT! DON'T YOU NOTES HOW EVEN WHEN IN WHEN HE WENT TO FOOD-TOPEA HE WAS SHORTER AND NOW HE SEEM'S TALLER?

Zim: *snickers* Well of course I'm taller! Zim is-*pauses* Defect..? No one _**DARES**_ CALL THE MIGHTY _**ZIM**_ A DEFECT!

Rebecca: *hides behind Skoodge* Eep!

The Tallests: O.o' (*thinking* THIS is why we don't tell him, he'd kill us!~)****

Red-* How I love touring him* I dare you to kiss Rebecca on the lips.

Red: *sputters* Wh-..WHAT?

Rebecca: *eyes flaming* I CAN KISS DIB BUT I WILL NOT KISS THAT..._**BLORCH RAT!**_

Red: Hey!

Rebecca: SHUT UP I'M RANTING! You...have an evil mind...*gulps* F-for the sake of the mission...

Zim: Thats my line! DX

Rebecca: *points at Red* Do iiiit.

Red: *swallows* Here goes nothing...*kisses me*

Rebecca: *glaring daggers*

Red: *quickly pulls away* UGH! That was horrible!

Rebecca: You ain't so hot yourself bucko.****

-who is the better kisser?

Rebecca: Dib by a landslide. X|

Dib: *gulps* Not exactly sure if thats a compliment...

Gaz: *comes back in* What a noob...that was easy.****

*In her own body*-is it true that you like Zim?

Gaz: *twitches* NO. Why do you stupid people think I like that raving idiot?

Rebecca/Zim: ZIM'S NOT AN IDIOT! DX

Gaz: Shut up, your voices are annoying.****

Purple-Now let's re-phrase that dare i dare you to kiss Tak on the LIP'S

Rebecca: *snickers* Now it's YOUR turn! XD

Purple: *gulps but none the less kisses her*

Tak: *blinks and pulls back* ...

Purple: ._. ...****

-why do you think I'm so evil after this?

Rebecca: *still glaring daggers at Red* I have a better question: WHY'D YOU MAKE ME DO IT? T.T****

9.I DARE THE TALLEST, ZIM, REBECCA, GAZ, AND DIB TO SING ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE!

Rebecca: Yay, singing! ^^

The Tallests/Zim/Gaz/Dib: Ugh...

Gaz_**The first Alice was quite gallant and courageous**_

_**She went to the wonderland, her hand wielding a sword**_

_**Her sword turned red with all the things it had cut down**_

_**She went on, spreading a truly reddened path**_

_**This Alice hid deep in the darkness of the woods**_

_**She was soon trapped in there like a filthy criminal**_

_**If it weren't for the blood red path she made in the woods**_

_**There would've been no way to notice her existence**_

Dib~ _**The second Alice was a tame and gentle man**_

_**He walked across the wonderland, singing a beautiful tune**_

_**As he sang his little songs, they began to create**_

_**A world filled with such madness and insanity**_

_**Such an Alice was a blue flower of rose**_

_**He soon got shot and killed by an insane man**_

_**His blood created a pattern, a truly red rose**_

_**This man who was once loved, withered away**_

Rebecca~ _**The third Alice was quite a beauty of a child**_

_**She skipped with a fine form, to the wonderland**_

_**As she seduced various people to do her biddings**_

_**She had created a strange and bizarre country**_

_**Such an Alice was queen of the country**_

_**She possessed a nightmare of her body rotting away**_

_**Because of the nightmare of her decaying body,**_

_**she shall forever rule at the apex of her country.**_

Purple~_** Meanwhile, there were two twins who followed the reddened path**_

Red~_** they had a little tea party under the pretty rose tree**_

Purple~_** They received a special invitation to visit a queen**_

Red~_** They had and were the**_

Both~_** card of hearts. The fourth Alice were two little pair of fraternal twins**_

_**They went to the wonderland, with large curiosity**_

_**They passed through various doors that lead to various places**_

_**They had just arrived not too long ago**_

Purple~_** The stubborn older sister**_

Red~_** and the intelligent younger brother**_

Purple~_** Even though they were the closest to the  
**_

Both~ _**well-known Alice...**_

_**Those two siblings never woke up from their dream**_

_**they will now wander forever around the wonderland**_

Rebecca: *prancing around* Yay, that was kinda creepy! XD_**  
**_**  
10.I like pie.**

Erik-Why do pie have ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?

Co-I don't know ask my lawyer.

Hershel-Who is your lawyer?

Co-My paintball gun and my 'FANGIRL' Attack. Oh here we real 10.

-i dare you to put my 'FANGIRL' Attack on Zim, Dib, And Tallest Red.

Rebecca: I'm not entirely sure what that means so I'm guessing I have to pour random fangirl's on them! XD

_Various fangirl's fall from the ceiling, most are Zim, Dib, or Tallest Red fangirl's but one...you'll see in a sec ;)_

Zim FG #3: OMG IT'S ZIIIIM! *attacks him*

Zim: Agh! GET OFF!

Rebecca: He's a married man! DX

Zim FG #3: NOOOOO-*bursts into flames*

Dib FG #6: DIB IS MINE! *hugs Dib and hisses at other fans as they kill each other*

Booth FG #1: Hey, none of you stupid people are Booth! WHERE IS HE? *starts attacking everyone*

Rebecca: WTH is a Booth fangirl doing here? O.O

Booth FG #1: *shaking Red* WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SEXY LIL' FBI AGENT?

Red: Wh-what are you-

Red FG #4: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RED? *attacks Booth FG #1*

Zim: FBI? Wait-

Zim FG #7: I'll protect you Zimmy! *joins in attacking Booth FG #1*

Rebecca: *huff* Stupid fangirl's...*poofs them all away* I guess Booth is pretty sexy though. XD****

Erik-*sigh* why me? (-)_-

Hershel-Why us?

Co-I don't know. OH and here is one for GIR.

why are you so cute?

GIR: *blinks* I don't know lady person...I DON'T KNOW...

Rebecca: *blinks* Right...um, next is **foxxytehfox**

**liz: HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE KERORO PLATOON YAAAY IM NOT ALONE XD**

Rebecca: *squeals* KERORO PLATOON~! XD My friend was into it so I watched a couple episodes and-

Zim: Won't stop watching them. =|

Rebecca: XD****

cloe: *blushing* HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

liz: suuurrre and i don't own Canada

cloe: GRRRAAAHHH

questions

Rebecca: who's your favorite out of the Keroro platoon P.S. here's your shirt and a Snapple and U COULDVE HAD SOME CHEESE

Rebecca: *twitches insanely* I coulda had cheese...*shakes head* I love them all so much buuut...probably Keroro and Tamama! XD****

Gaz: what is your longest game time mine was 56 hrs

Dib: Those were dark weeks...

Rebecca: Weeks..? O.O

Dib: *nods*

Rebecca: O.e well...apparently a couple weeks...****

dares:

Zim: i want you to drink the sourest thing you can find

Rebecca: OOO, I KNOW! *runs off and brings back a small glass filled with...some green and yellow liquid...*

Zim: O.o What is that..?

Rebecca: My MASTERPEICE! ...pretty much just a ton of crushed up Warheads. And I opened a couple bottles of the Warheads spray and dumped it in...I love me my Warheads...I'm a sour addict. XD

Zim: Eh...NOTHING ZIM CANNOT HANDLE! *snatches the glass and drinks some* ...eee...EEEAAARRGHH! IT BURRRNS!

Rebecca: *shrugs and drinks the whole thing* Yeaaah...

Zim: O.O****

GIR: I want you to turn into a chibi

Rebecca: But I like my eyeballs not melted! DX

GIR: Whuzat?

Rebecca: Just a really cute style of art...here goes! *turns GIR chibi*

_Everyone's eyeballs melt and get toothaches from the overwhelming kawaii._

Rebecca: TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF! *turns him back and fixes everyone*

GIR: That was fun~! X3****

Dib: *throws a bomb at him* ya got 20 seconds to stop it from exploding

cloe: HES NOT GOING TO EXPLODE IS HE

liz: meh idk i got that from the tallest *turns to them* MAYBE IT EXPLODES DONUTS

cloe: lol

liz: * her bracelet blinks* uuuuhhh G2G BYE *runs off*

cloe: WAIT U FORGOT T-

Kim: *hits a laser turning the camera off*

Rebecca: lol, GO DIB!

Dib: WAAHHH! HOW AM I SUPPOSD TO KNOW WHAT TO DO?

Rebecca: Psh, don't you watch action movies? Green wire in the blue socket, yellow wire in the green socket, connect the blue wire with the purple one, AND DON'T TOUCH THE RED WIRE!

Dib: O.o *tries it and it turns off* ...

Rebecca: I'm a genious! Next is **invaderzim2361**

**OMG REBECCA I LOVE YOUR QUESTIONARIE AND I HAVE A DARE FOR THE TALLEST I DARE THEM TO LET (wait for it!) LET ZIM BE TALLEST FOR 2 DAYS BECAUSE I SOUNDS LIKE TO LITTLE AND DO YOU THINK MY OC AND COME AND TORCHER ONE OF TALLEST ! *laughs evilly and lightning crashes***

THANKS! P.S. My OC name is velvet like the red velvet cupcake

Rebecca: *eyes spin* Uh...thank you! XD I'm sorry but I don't bring OCs...I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! *bursts into tears*

Red: B-but he'd completely destroy everything!

Zim: *cocks head* But don't you trust me?

Rebecca: *big puppy eyes* Yeah, like I say, "With every passing second comes a second chance"

Zim: You got that from your stupid earth band. -_-

Purple: We gave him like...a gazillion chances!

Rebecca: WELL IT'S A DARE SO TO BAD! *hits them both with a bat*

The Tallests: OW, HEY!

Zim: MUAHAHAHA, FIRST ORDER IS FOR SOMEONE TO GET ZIM OUT OF HERE! *two Irken guards come out and attempts to leave with Zim*

Rebecca: *growls* FALIPAY! RANDOM CAT ALIEN THAT EATS IRKENS WHOM I DONT KNOW YOUR NAME! ATTACK!

Falipay/Cat alien: *jump in front of the guards* I GOT LAZER VISION! XD

Cat alien: Mmm eat, gotta eat gotta eat! X3 *attacks one of the guards...ooo, the gore...*

Falipay: *shudders* How long has it been since that things eaten..? Anyway, *picks up the other guard and hurls him out the window*

Zim: *pouts and stomps back to seat* Stupid dinosaur...

Rebecca: *cocky grin* Next up is **sakiko of soleana**

**So you like fudge huh? okay here is a HUGE double fudge brownie. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

Rebecca: *eyes sparkle* Mah fudge...ish beautiful...I MUST SAVOR IT! *takes an itsy bitsy bite* Mmm yes...ahh screw it. IMA BE KIRBY! *inhales the whole thing* Nummy! XD****

kk ZIM! i dare you to play DESTROY ALL HUMANS! with me. so come! or I will take away your licky sticks!

Zim: Destroy All Humans? That sounds...slightly interesting...

Rebecca: Is about aliens destroying humans! If it wasn't that obvious...GO! XD

Zim: *shrugs and leaves*****

DIB! i dare you to bark like a dog! a cute dog!

GIR: PUPPY! X3

Dib: ...um, bark?

Rebecca: ISH A DOGGEH! *latches onto his (giant) head*

Dib: Ugh...people are so weird.  
**  
Electra: Honestly! come up with a real dare! guys i dare you all to play spin the bottle, and if you have to kiss you do it with the tongues! Ha ha ha!**

O_O; kk, alright, Red i dare you to kiss purple-

Electra: in the Mouf!

Its pronounced mouth, stroke his antennae and declare "YOU TASTE LIKE MY CAT!"

Rebecca: XD...eee.

Red: O.O No, just...absolutely no.

Rebecca: Pft, we'll do spin the bottle and if it lands on Purple you have to do it with whoever it lands on. X3

Red: I'M STILL NOT-

Rebecca: *hits him* Shut up! *takes out a bottle and gathers everyone around*

Red: *shivers and spins bottle an it lands on...Rebecca*

Rebecca: O.O *goes all ninja and jabs everyone in the eyes then blows on the bottle till it points to Purple*

Red: Agh, what was that for? *opens eyes and sees it landed on Purple* OH COME ON!

Rebecca: *gulps* Heh, I guess you can do it in the closet...cuz I don't wanna see it. XP

Red: *sighs shakily and drags Purple in the closet*

Everyone: ._.' ...

Purple: *bursts out of the closet, smacking Red* I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS A DARE THAT WAS JUST HORRIBLE! DX

Rebecca: We need to get on with it! X|  
**  
Gaz how long have you played game slave girl?**

Rebecca: As said before, a couple of weeks is her record...*shiver*

Zim: *marches back in proudly* MUAHAHAHA! THE STUPID HYOOMANS HAD NO CHANCE AGAINST THE AMAZING ZIIIM!

Rebecca: Sounds like you had fun. XP****

Tak eat this Vort dog in a suggestive manner in front of-

Electra: GIR!

NO! in front of Zim. ZIM!

Tak: What does she-

Rebecca: O.O Shut up. Just...shut up now. I think thats just a...little bit to M rated...gah, why do I keep not doing people dares? I'M A BAD PERSON! *cries*

Zim: *growls* It is your show...can't you do anything with it? =T

Rebecca: *blinks* I guess...BUT I STILL FEEL GUILTY! *sobs*****

okay Purple! I dare you to dance and sing the song raise your glass by PINK!

Rebecca: Yeah, go! XD

Purple: *grumbles*

_**Right Right turn off the lights,  
We gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the dealio?  
I love when its all to much,  
5 am turn the radio up,  
Where's the rock and roll?**_

Party Crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you are gangster,  
don't be fancy just get dancey,  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All my under dogs  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,

Slam slam oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand,  
wish you'd just freak out,  
cant stop comin' in hot, i should be locked up right on the spot,  
its so on right now,

Party crasher,  
Panty snatcher,  
Call me up if you are gangster,  
don't be fancy just get dancy,  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All my under dogs  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,

Oh s*** my glass is empty,  
THAT SUCKS!  
So if you're to school for cool,  
and your treat like a fool,  
you can choose to let it go,  
we can always we can always.  
party on our own.  
SO RAISE YOUR GLASS! (ah f**k)

So raise your glass,  
if you are wrong in all the right ways,  
All my under dogs  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass,  
if your all wrong in all the right ways,  
All my under dogs,  
we will never be  
never be anything but loud,  
and nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Wont you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass,  
for me

Rebecca: Hee-hee...XD

Purple: Sh-shut up.****

GIR! Meow like a kitty kat!

GIR: *jumps into his Mimi suit* MEEEOOOOWWW!

Mimi: O.e; (*thinking* Why does he have a suit of me..?)****

Minimoose! how on earth do you stay so adorable!

Minimoose: Nya, nya nya nya!

Rebecca: O.O ...wow.

Zim: *facepalm* Oh the shame...THE SHAAAME...****

Zim! again, Sing Romans REVENGE to the Tallests!

Rebecca: To sing or not to sing...to sing! XD

Zim: YOU CAN'T TELL ZIM WHAT TO DO! *snatches mic. anyway*

_**I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin  
so far ahead, these bums is lagging  
see me in that new thing, bums is gagging  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzing  
so f-ck I look like getting back to a has-been  
yeah, I said it, has-been  
hang it up, flat screen, ha ha, plasma  
hey Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma  
I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
I got bars, sentencing  
I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt  
and I'll kick that hoe, punt  
forced trauma, blunt  
you play the back, bitch, I'm in the front  
you need a job, this ain't cutting it  
Nicki Minaj is who you ain't f*cking with  
You lil' brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
I am a movie, camera block  
you outta work, I know it's tough  
but enough is enough**_

_**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**_

_**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**_

_**I ain't into S and M, but my whip's off the chain  
a little drop of candy paint drips off the frame  
twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain  
an eraser for a head, f*cking pencil for a frame  
you don't like it then peel off bitch  
every last woman on Earth I'll kill off  
and I still wouldn't f-ck you, slut  
so wipe the smile on your grill off  
I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off  
get the wheels turning, spin a wheel off  
snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod  
quit hollering "Why, God?"  
He ain't got sh*t to do with it  
Bygones will never be bygones  
so won't be finished swallowing my wad  
I ain't finished blowing it, nice bra  
hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch  
life's hard, I swear to God  
life is a dumb blonde white broad with fake tits and a bad dye job  
who just spit in my f*cking face and called me a f*cking tightwad  
so finally I broke down and bought her an iPod  
and caught her stealing my music  
so I tied her arms and legs to the bed  
set up the camera and pissed twice on her  
look, two pees and a tripod!  
the moral to the story is, life's treating you like dry sod?  
kick it back in its face, my God  
it's Shady and Nicki Minaj, you might find the sight quite odd  
but don't ask why, bitch  
(ask why not)**_

_**The wo-world is my punchin' bag and  
If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me  
Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it**_

_**Like a, rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon  
You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic**_

_**(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for putting you bitches on?  
is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?  
shoulda sent a thank you note, you little ho  
now Ima wrap your coffin with a bow  
"N-N-N-Nicki, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"  
word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?  
Well, bitch, if you ain't sh*tting, then get off the pot  
Got some n*ggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear them mumbling, I hear the cackling  
I got 'em scared, shook, panicking  
overseas, church, Vatican  
you at a stand, still, mannequin  
you wanna sleep on me? Overnight?  
I'm the motherf*cking boss, overwrite  
and when I pull up, vroom, motorbike  
now all my n*ggas gettin' bucked, overbite  
I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's  
raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs  
I call the play, now do you see why?  
these bitches calling me Manning, Eli  
(Manning, Eli!)  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Manning, Eli  
These bitches calling me (Manning, Eli)**_

_**A-a-a-a-all you little faggots can suck it, no homo  
but Ima stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets  
and I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
yeah, look who's back again, bitch  
keep acting as if you have the same passion I have  
yeah right, still hungry, my ass  
You ass-dicks had gastric bypass  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (eyelash!)  
go take a flying leap of faith off a f-cking balcony  
'fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass  
you know what time it is, so why ask?  
Slim Shady and Nicki's World's clashing  
It's high class meets white trash**_

_**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**_

_**Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon**_

_**Roman, Roman!  
stop it, stop it!  
you've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
you and this boy Slim Shady!  
What's going on? they'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
I promise! take your mother's warning, Roman  
Pleaaaaase, back to bed, run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, boys**_

Rebecca: *blinks and starts giggling like an idiot* OOO!

Zim: *blushes* SILENCE! I AM ZIM!****

Dib! sing Check it out by Nicki Minaj to every one

Rebecca: *running around* SO MUCH SINGIIIN! X3

Dib: *sighs and shrugs*

_**Step up in the party like my name was that bitch  
All these haters mad because I'm so established  
They know I'm a beast yeah, I'm a fucking fab bitch  
Haters, you can kill yourself**_

In my space shuttle and I'm not coming down  
I'm stereo and she's just so monotone  
Sometimes it just me and all my bottles all alone  
I ain't coming back this time

I can't believe it, it's so amazing  
This club is heating, this party's blazin'  
I can't believe it, this beat it bangin'

I can't believe it  
(I can't believe it, hey)  
Hey, check it out

Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out

Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling it now  
Check it out, check it out, check it out

Step up in the party like my name was Mr. T  
All these hating magazines got nothing on me  
Honestly, I can stay as fly as I can be  
If you really, you get super OG

Hunny's always resting 'cause I'm fly, fly, fly  
Dumbones always testing 'cause I'm floating sky high  
I stay niggerrific, you don't needa ask why  
You just got see with your eyes

I can't believe it, it's so amazing  
This club is heating, this party's blazin'  
I can't believe it, this beat it bangin'

I can't believe it  
(I can't believe it, hey)  
Hey, check it out

Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out

Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling it now  
Check it out, check it out, check it out

Check this muthafucker out  
It got me in the club in the club  
Just rocking like this

Da done, done, the sun done  
Yep, the sun done came up but we still up in dungeon  
Da done, done, yep in London  
The competition why yet so we love somehow

The fuck they getting mad 'cause they run done  
Mad 'cause I'm getting money in abundance  
Man, I can't even handle these hundroids  
Duffle bag every time I go to [unverified]

I leave the rest just to collect interest  
I mean interest, fuck my nemesis, exclamation just for emphasis  
And I don't symphasize 'cause you a simple bitch  
I just pop up on these hoes on some pimple shit  
And put an iron to your face y'all wrinkled bitch

Oh, we just had to kill it  
We on the radio hotter than a skillet  
We in the club making party people, holla  
Money in the bank means we getting top dollar

I'm a big baller, you a little smaller  
Step up to my level you need to grow a little taller  
Ima shot caller, get up off my collar  
You are Chihuahua, I'm a Rottweiler

I can't believe it, it's so amazing  
This club is heating, this party's blazin'  
I can't believe it, this beat it bangin'

I can't believe it  
(I can't believe it, hey)  
Hey, check it out

Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out  
Check it out, check it out

Yeah, yeah, I'm feeling it now  
Check it out, check it out, check it out

Rebecca: THEY SAID SKILLET! *starts singing Skillet songs*

Dib: *facepalm*****

REBECCA! I dare you to eat this cake. phew.

Electra: you are sooo lame dude.

SILENCE, OBEY YOUR MASTER!

Rebecca: CAKE! *devours* Mmm...chocolate...eh? Oh, last is **InvaderVicky**

**Oh my god you had to eat Brussels sprouts man what the hell dude how can someone hate you so much? XD**

Here have a cookie *throws cookie at Rebecca's head*

Rebecca: *gets hit smack in the face but ignores it* COOKIE! *om-noms it XD*****

Hmm...what else...Ah I know!

To the DIRTY and PEEPING Tallest- Are you even tall? o_O

I always wondered what's with your outfit. I bet your as small as everyone else and just hide it. Oh and I hate you ^^

Rebecca: OMG I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUSPICIOUS! XD I mean really, those things look reeeeeealy suspicious.

Red: YES WE REALLY ARE TALL! How dare you even suspect anything!

Rebecca: *shrugs* I guess we'll never know.****

Zim-Keep being awesome *-*

*hides picture of you in bear suit behind my back*

GIR- I know your a little overrated but I can't resist the GIRness XD

Rebecca: I know...he's my favorite! And Zim, I LOVE OVERRATED AND UNDER APPRECIATED STUFF! *glomps GIR and Skoodge*****

Do I have dares?

...I WANT THAT FALIPAY KICKS THE TALLEST IN A ROOM WHERE THEY HAVE TO LISTEN TO A DUET BETWEEN JUSTIN BIEBER AND MILEY CYRUS!WOO FALIPAY ROX!

Rebecca: FALIPAY YOU HAVE A FANGIRL!

Falipay: WHAT? *hides* D-did you SEE those things earlier today?

Rebecca: Yes I did, in fact I just found out that Booth fangirl stole my Bones DVD set...I'M GOING TO HUNT HER DOWN.

Falipay: I PAID 20 BUCKS FOR THAT! DX *angrily kicks the Tallests into a small room with a large radio*

_And I had it replay a ton of times cuz I hate them too, so thats about 3 hours later! XD_

Purple: *stumbles out* THAT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU HUMANS ENJOY THAT?

Rebecca: *shrugs* Some people, I don't. XD

Red: *shivers*

Rebecca: Well thats all for today! *takes out my flaming chainsaw* C'mon Falipay, we have a fangirl to hunt. X|

Falipay: *nods* I'll get the trail mix.

**Read, Review, Rejoice! IT'S A SIMPLE THREE STEP PLAN TO GET YOU LOOKING SLEEK AND SLENDER! Wait...just RRR...XP**


	11. Doomy largeness

**I should really be writing Jacks story ...OH WELL! XD**

Rebecca: Welcome you miserable ferrets! As usual this is Doomy IZ Questionare & Dare thing. Also as usual, I'm your cartoon, crime show, christian rock band, fan girl host! But NOT as usual, I DON'T HAVE A WITTY BEGGINING! DX

_Screaming and other...unpleasent noises are heard from down stairs._

Rebecca: RACHEL STOP WATCHING LAW AND ORDER, YOUR SCARING PEOPLE WITH ALL THE DAMN RAPE!

Everyone: O.e'

Rebecca ...Lets get this show on the road shall we? ^^; Uh, first is **girluver99**

***I make some dramatic entrance.* HELLO PEOPLE AF FANFICTION!*cough* Umm anyway... ON TO THE DARES!**

Zim-YOU ARE AWESOME OMG I LUFFLEZ YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!...I will help you take over the Earth...* gets creepy fangirl glint in eyes*... ANYWAYS...I dare you to sing Kamikaze by Owl City!

Zim: ZIM NEEDS NO HELP! Especially from a FILTHY HUMAN!

Rebecca: KAMIKAZE WATERMELON! Dee da da dee da dee! WEEEE- BOOM!

Everyone: O.o

Rebecca: Sorry, I just watched the Demented Cartoon Movie...NOW SING ZIM!

Zim: Fine.

_**The princess in her flowerbed  
Pulled the jungle underground  
Where cherry bombs stain the blackbird's red  
And explosions never make a sound**_

Oh, comet come down  
Kamikaze over me  
And come alive  
My midnight melody  
Oh, comet come down

My captain on the snowy horse  
He's coming back to take me home  
(He's coming back to take me home)  
He'll find me fighting back the terrible thwarts  
'Cause I'm not afraid to die alone

Oh, comet come down  
Kamikaze over me  
And come alive  
My midnight melody  
Oh, comet come down  
Kamikaze over me  
And come alive  
My midnight melody  
Oh, comet come down

Maybe I'll write  
To save my life  
Maybe I'll fly  
The eagle eye

Maybe I'll write  
To save my life  
Maybe I'll fly  
The eagle eye  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)  
(Eagle eye)

Rebecca: Yay for Owl City! Me and my friends love them. XD_**  
**_**  
Dib- ARRRGGGGHHHHH I HATE YOU! I dare you to throw yourself into a acid pool with mutant sharks who have not been fed in DAYS!**

Rebecca: That sounds nice! X3

Dib: No it doesn't!

Rebecca: SILENCE! *chucks him in the pool*

Dib: THE PAAAIIIIN!

Zim: *cackles*****

The Tallests- I dare you to tell Zim that you hate him and that you sent him on a fake mission!

The Tallests: But he'd kill us!

Rebecca: I think thats the point.

Red: *sighs* Zim, your not invader, this is NOT a secret mission, all of Irk hates you.

Zim: *blinks* Heh, for a second I thought you were serious! XD

Rebecca: ARGH, THATS IT! *smacks Zim with...THE FLYSWATTER OF TRUTH!*

Zim: Ow! Stupid h-*stops and stares at the Tallests* You...YOU...

Red: *pushes Purple in front of him* TAKE PURPLE!

Purple: *points at Red* TRAITOR!

Zim: YOU DARE LIE TO THE AMAZING ZIM?

Rebecca: *takes out popcorn* This should be good. ^^

_Lol, censored for gore cause Zim is pissed! XD_

Zim: *still steaming*

Rebecca: I'll revive them later but...that was just epic dude. X3****

GIR-I dare you to hug Gaz and sing the doom song in her ear for the whole chapter! (I'm sorry Gaz... please don't murder me DX)

Gaz- I dare you to go a whole chapter without your game slave.

GIR: YAY, DOOM!

Gaz: I'm going to kill him first...then the rest of you. *hands Rebecca GS and starts playing my Wii with GIR singing the Doom Song*

Rebecca: *sighs*****

And lastly... Lard Nar-I dare you to serve the Tallests for the chapter.

Lard Nar: But I can't serve THEM! Besides, their dead. ^^

Rebecca: Unfortunately I have to fix that. *revives Tallests*

The Tallests: WERE ALIVE! XD

Lard Nar: NOOOO!

Rebecca: Sorry Lardy...

Purple: *snicker* Lardy...go get us some snacks.

Lard Nar: *grumbles and leaves*****

And I hate the SEN sooo much they don't even get my acknowledgement...actually I dare them to go with Dib into the acid pit and get mauled by the strangely acid proof starving sharks!

GIRLUVER99 OUT! PEACE! *floats into air and disappears into a puff of yellow smoke.*

Rebecca: *wipes happy tears* A SEN hater...IT'S A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!

Zim: As much as I HATE the Dib humans acquaintances...it's not Christmas.

Rebecca: Ruin the fun why don't you? *pushes them in with Dib and cackles*

SEN: WHY DO YOU HATE US SO?

Rebecca: Many reasons...MANY REASONS I TELL YOU. Next be **invaderzim2361**

**Yay this question is for Zim**

- how was it being a tallest for 2 days ? And if you have picture of you being tallest show them to Red and Purple!

Zim: Amazing, BECAUSE ZIM IS AMAZING!

Rebecca: *makes Zim not know the truth (stupid cosmic universe order.)*

Zim: *shows The Tallests the pictures* Look, ZIM WAS AMAZING WASEN'T HE?

Red: Eh, sure.

Zim: *pumps fists in victory*****

And is Dib still with Rebecca?:/

Rebecca: I WAS NEVER WITH HIM!

Dib: *climbs out of pool* Ow...

Rebecca: *pokes him with a stick and shrugs* Next is **ThatPieYouAteLastNight**

**heh. That is correct, my little succulent candies. I am random, better, faster, ham-sandwich-ified, and completely depressed to a sad extent with my petty existence for I am completely alone in the dirt-rock called earth! CRAP! Well, I might as well begin.**

Zim: I want you to take off your shirt and dance to I'm bringing Sexy back and then lick GIR's cheek for a good 30 seconds. Then go and do that to the Tallest! WEW! Off all things for me to say, it is that. Wow am I messed up or what?

Rebecca: I'm afraid to say yes, but a GOOD messed up! XD

Zim: Zim refuses!

Rebecca: Hmm. I could always unleash some fan girls to rip your shirt off...or I could do it myself. X3

Zim: O.O *takes shirt off* I'll do it okay?

_**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge **_

_**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way **_

_**Take em' to the chorus **_

_**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it **_

_**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it **_

_**Get your sexy on **_

_**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge **_

_**Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way **_

_**Take em' to the chorus **_

_**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it **_

_**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact **_

_**Take em' to the chorus **_

_**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**_

Rebecca: YAY, THAT WAS DISTURBING! XD

Zim: *puts shirt back on* Am I done?

Rebecca: Nope, you still got some cheek lickin' to do. X3

Zim: *shudders and licks GIR, Red, and Purple*

GIR: *blinks and starts licking his foot*

The Tallests: O.e

Zim: You humans are DISGUSTING!

Rebecca: I couldn't agree more! ^^****

GIR: I wantcha to sing the Toast song to Professor Membrane while making toast in your head and at the end shower everyone with toast and BEEFCAAAAAAKE! Then...uh...go fly with David Hasslehoff.

GIR: I LIKE TOAST!

Rebecca: I do too! X3

_**all around the country coast to coast,  
people always say what do you like most,  
I don't wanna brag i don't wanna boast,  
I always tell 'em I like toast.**_

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

i get up in the mornin' bout six AM,  
have a little jelly have a little jam,  
take a piece of bread put it in the slot,  
push down the lever and the wires gets hot,  
i get toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

now there's no secret to toasting perfection,  
there's a dial on the side and you make your selection,  
push to the dark or the light and then,  
if it pops too soon press down again,  
make toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

when the first caveman drove in from the drags,  
didn't know what would go with the bacon and the eggs,  
must have been a genius got it in his head,  
plug the toaster in the wall, buy a bag of bread,  
make toast.

yeah TOAST yeah TOAST

oui monsieur bonjour coquette,  
uh huh croissante vous a ver,  
maurice chevalier effeil tower,  
oh oui maria bagette bon soir,

FRENCH TOAST FRENCH TOAST

in Chicago around the Bob and Tom show

YEAH TOAST

GIR: *blasts toast and beefcake everywhere*

Membrane: *gets up and claps* That was wonderful strange green talking dog!

Rebecca: *munches toast and nods*

GIR: Ima go fly with dat person! *blasts through the ceiling*_**  
**_**  
Gaz: I still don't like you very much. Therefore you will clean the stinking piggy toilet of stinking piggy stinkingness. You have to clean the toilet with your head. This time, NOOOOOOO BRUSHES! SOMEBODY GET THAT GIRL SOME FEBREEZEY! Also, I take your Game Slave away and replace it with a donkey that only knows how to do Irish Jigs.**

Rebecca: PIGGEH! XD

Gaz: *shakes head* You people are just begging to be killed.

Rebecca: *poofs her away and sends in a donkey doing the Irish Jig* I love this donkey already. ^^****

Dib: Like our date? I liked the observatory we went to afterwards! You remember that. Heh. Yeah. Then the bookstore where we got Incence Dark Hot Chocolate and we looked for books that were of interest but all we found were a bunch of crap on politics. It was awesome. We cuddled, we found Bigfoot while we were watching Incidious at the theater. You smell nice. Yes. We must do that again sometime. It's the most fun I've had since I realized I had a purpose in life. With that being said...I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME ON A DATE AGAIN! WOO! Can we pleeeeease go to that haunted Library that I told you about? AND I'M NOT TOTAL FANGIRLY! I'M A MATURE DEPRESSED 15 YEAR OLD!

Oh, by the way; as an added bonus, I'm gonna give you a little cellular-looking device. Every time you press a button; it makes Zim do something embarrassing. For instance, press number 3. It makes him dance like a belly dancer! Have fun, mi amor! Tu es tres tres bon, Oui. Oui. *smiles a halfway smirk* Your so cute, I swear.

Wow. I must really be insane. I'm so alone. *cries severely* I'M NOT EMO, I SAY!

Dib: *sighs* Okay. I'll do it for the phone thingy!

Rebecca: Thats the spirit! FALIPAY!

Falipay: I swear, what do people find so appealing about this guy?

Rebecca: He has more dates then you! DX

Falipay: I KNOW, RIGHT? *leaves with Dib* ****

I must take my leavings yet again. I know you miss my presence severely. I must re-tune my violin for my concert. I must play Beethoven's 8th Symphony and I must prepare with so much preparingness that not even rice and strawberry pop tarts could imagine it! So, I leave you with...YOU'RE OWN PERSONAL HAMSTER-ROBOT! It makes chocolate bunnies!

Rebecca: *dramatic gasp* ROBOT HAMSTER!

Hamster-robot: *pops chocolate bunnies everywhere*

Rebecca: *sniffs* It's like a dream come true...next shall is **crazyone256**

**Co-HI I hope we all had a good time writing this.**

Erik-I think she hated the her and red kissing part.

Co-Who would she rather chose if i gave her a chose red of lard Nar?

Erik-...yea i see where your going with this.

Rebecca: *sighs irritably* I know where your going too, but Lard Nar for sure. I LOVE HIM! Plus I hate The Tallests so...

Lard Nar: HA!

Red: Shut up slave.

Lard Nar: *twitches insanely*****

Co-Yes MORE DARE'S YEA!

Everyone-CALL ZIM ZIMMY FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!

Rebecca: YAY, ZIMMY!

Zimmy: I hate you...SO MUCH.

Gaz: *teleports back, hair a mess*

Rebecca: ...May I suggest a comb?

Gaz: Use your fricking powers OR I SWEAR-

Rebecca: *quickly fixes Gaz's hair*****

Gaz-To answer your question read some of ZAGR fanfiction.

Rebecca: I may not support any pairings but I still read the stories sometimes. XD

Gaz: *shrugs and goes to a computer*****

Rebecca-NOW will you put Erik and Hershel in it?

Rebecca: Um...OKAY! XD *poofs in Erik and Hershel (really sorry if their out of character! )*

Erik: *looks around, paranoid, before calming down* You finally brought us here?

Rebecca: I'm sorry...I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE OKAY?

Both: O.o

Falipay: *comes back in with Dib* I still can't believe how many people love you...

Dib: Me neither...****

Dib-Why do you hate Zimmy BESIDE THE FACT he is annoying, self-centered, is a alien, and fail to take over the earth?

Dib: Well...you pretty much summed it all up.

Zimmy: ZIM DOES NOT FAIL AT TAKING OVER THIS PATHETIC PLANET.

Rebecca/Dib: SUURRE you don't.

Rebecca: And thats Zimmy not Zim. X3

Zimmy: *growls*****

Red-...I DARE YOU TO KISS MY OC LIZ!

Liz-..what?

Co-You heard me.

Liz-I dislike you.

Co-I know

Red: I don't want to kiss some random person!

Rebecca: *shrugs* To bad! ^^

Red: *sighs and kisses Liz* You people are horrible.

Rebecca: Ain't weh?

**Co-Now where were we ah yes.**

Zimmy-Sorry i called you a defect, but people...ONE THE INTERNET keep calling you a defect so i just thought you were a defect...till i saw the show that is. :)

Rebecca: (*whispering*He is a defect, I just don't think he'd take kindly to someone calling him the worst insult on Irk. X3)

GIR: *blasts back in* THAT WAS FUN! I GOT A TACO!

Gaz: *comes back in* That was stupid. And he's still an idiot.****

Gaz-I dare YOU to be nice, but your self, for the WHOLE chapter!

Rebecca: ...how is that possible..?

GIR: *throws taco at Gaz*

Gaz: *picks it up and gives it back to GIR, then continues playing on my Wii*

Rebecca: ...I guess thats how.****

Red- Is Zimmy your son? I mean the eye's he have the same eye color as you.

Red: *spits juice all over Lard Nar* WHAT? NO!

Lard Nar: *sighs* I'm going to have to go get a new juice pouch aren't I?

Rebecca: If Zim was his son because of the eye color, pretty much half of Irk would be his sons, and thats just sick. XP

Everyone: *nods in agreement*****

Purple- TAK AND PURPLE SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G!

Hershel-Those that have anything to do with this?

Co-No i like taunting them. :)

Purple/Tak: *twitch insanely*

Rebecca: XD****

Red-I dare you to...LIKE WAFFLES! Sing the waffle song!

Red: *blinks* Waffles?

Rebecca: Earth food that doesn't burn Irkens, ITS NUMMY!

Red: *shrugs and eats a waffle* Not bad...

_**Do you like waffles  
Yeah we like waffles  
Do you like pancakes  
Yeah we like pancakes  
Do you like French toast  
Yeah we like French toast  
Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full waffles waffles waffles dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full  
Do you like waffles  
Yeah we like waffles  
Do you like pancakes  
Yeah we like pancakes  
Do you like French toast  
Yeah we like French toast  
Dodododo can't wait to get a mouth full**_

Red: Thats...a weird song.

Rebecca/GIR: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END SO SOON?_**  
**_**  
Rebecca- I dare you to sing Melt by Miku.**

Rebecca: YAY, I GET TO SING! 3

_**Lalalalalalala...  
Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto  
Omoikitte maegami wo kitta "dou shita no?" tte kikaretakute  
PINK (pinku) no SKIRT (sukaato) ohana no kamikazari  
Sashite dekakeru no kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!  
MELT (meruto) toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai...  
Dakedo MELT (meruto) me mo awaserarenai  
Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi  
Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no  
Tenki yohou ga uso wo tsuita doshaburi no ame ga furu  
Kaban ni ireta mama no oritatami kasa ureshiku nai  
Tameiki wo tsuita. sonna toki...  
"shou ga nai kara haitte yaru" nante  
Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau... koi ni ochiru oto ga shita  
MELT (meruto) iki ga tsumarisou  
Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru  
Takanaru mune hanbunko no kasa  
Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori dou shiyou  
Omoi yo todoke kimi ni  
Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano  
Demo ureshikute... shinde shimau wa!  
Lalalalalalala...  
MELT (meruto) eki ni tsuite shimau...  
Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo  
Dakara MELT (meruto) te wo tsunaide arukitai!  
Mou baibai shinakucha ikenai no?  
Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!... nante ne  
Lalalalalalala...**_

Rebecca: lol, I like singing in other languages! XD

Everyone: *facepalm*****

Gaz and Zimmy- I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven.

Rebecca: NUU HES MINE! DX

Gaz: *takes Zimmy into the closet*

_Seven minutes of making out and a sad Rebecca later! XD_

Zimmy: *stumbles out* St-stupid HYOOMANS!

Gaz: *walks out nonchalantly*****

Dib- I dare you to...be friend's with Zimmy for a day!

Rebecca: YAY!

Dib: WHY would I want to be friends with that...SPACE MONSTER?

Zimmy: Who WOULDN'T want to be friend's with the amazing ZIM!

Rebecca: Zimmy. XP

Zimmy: WHATEVER!

Dib: *sighs* Fine...

Zimmy: HA! Now go get Zimmy snacks!

Dib: *facepalm* Friends aren't servants Zim...y.

Zimmy: Eh? THEN WHATS THE POINT OF THEM?

Dib: *facepalm*****

Zimmy-No comment, no whining, no yelling for a day...nor talking in three-rd person.

Zimmy: DX...

Rebecca: Oh now THATS just EVIL! X3****

Co-Ok I'm done...for now. For all that torture i shall give you all cookies!

Erik-Can i have some?

Co-Yelp! Even my crew get cookies!

Everyone-YEA!

Erik-Hi!

Co-See he is nice!

Rebecca: Yay, cookies! Their my favorite! Well actually tacos and fudge are...but I almost never get fudge and cookies are common in my house...well so is ice cream...

Zimmy: *eats a cookies silently*

Rebecca: Aww...poor sad Zimmy. =( Well, next is **foxxytehfox**

**liz: *a lil mad* just to be clear...KERORO IS MINE MMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNEEE**

cloe: heh who's the fangirl now

liz: *blushing* s-shut up now I WANT SOME WAR HEADS

Rebecca: I want War Heads too...but uh *grabs Zimmy* ZIMMY IS ALREADY MINE SO HA! And uh...*poofs in Tamama and Giroro* THEIR MINE TOO! BWAHAHAHA!

Tamama: *blinks* She reminds me of when I turned into a dictator and went insane...good times.

Giroro: *shakes head*****

questions

Rebecca: If you could want anything in the world BESIDES ZIM what would it be

Rebecca: I KNOW THIS! Okay um...THEIRS TO MANY THINGS! DX

Zimmy: Or you are completely content with being in the very presence of me!

Rebecca: Nah, their are plenty of other cartoon characters I love. And other stuff, I just can't think of only one!

Zimmy: DX...****

tallest: what was in that bomb  
**  
cloe: I BET IT WAS DONUTS XP LIZ PUT THAT DOWN**

liz:*huggling Keroro* BUT HES SOOOOO CUTE

Tamama: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM! *eyes flame*

Rebecca: O.o'

Purple: *looks at Red* Do you remember?

Red: Uh...I think it was just a regular bomb.

Rebecca: So Dib could have exploded? XD

The Tallests: *nod*

Dib: DX****

GIR: Didja like being ADORIBLE :3

GIR: Umm...YES! =P****

dares:

Zim: DANCE TO DISCO DUCK X3

Rebecca: I LIKE DANCING DISCO DUCKS! XD

Zimmy: *starts dancing irritably*

Rebecca/GIR: *join in* WHEEE!****

GIR: now u turn into a girl...or my sir bot girl

girl: LOVE YEW GIR

GIR: *turns into a girl (pretty much just adds eyelashes) and continues dancing*****

liz: *bracelet blinks* GAHH *turns into a purple Keronian* I swear if ANY of you laugh im going to kill you besides GIR since he cant help it.

Rebecca: *blinks* YOU GET TO BE KERONIAN? LUCKY! I wanna be Keronian...

Zimmy: Ha, yes. But of course you'd much rather be Irken because they are so superior right?

Rebecca: Eee...^^;

Zimmy: DX**  
**

**Dib: EXPLODE SINCE YOU DIDN'T IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

cloe: NOOOOOOOO

liz: YES :3 bye now peace love & fangirlness

Rebecca: HAZA FOR FAN GIRLS! *presses a button and Dib explodes (well, without all the guts and stuff flying everywhere. Eww, Dib guts. XP*

Lard Nar: *sniffs* He was the only person who hated Irkens too...

Rebecca: Get over it you wuss. *brings Dib back* Next be **actress22**

**[I crash land in Zim's Voot Cruiser. Jumps out, unscathed. The cruiser, however, is badly damaged] HI! I'm Arlene, also known as Martha, Arlie, Abilene, or actress22. And I borrowed your cruiser, Zim. Hope ya don't mind.**

Zimmy: *twitches insanely*****

I'm just so excited because I discovered another Bones AND IZ fan! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! But...why am I rejoicing so close to Vincent's death...? [I change into black clothing]

Rebecca: OMG SOMEONE WHO LIKES INVADER ZIMMY AND BONES! *fan girl squeal* Wait...your right! *quickly changes into black clothes and sobs* WHY VINCENT?

Zimmy: *facepalm*****

DARES!

ZIM, MEMBRANE, and GIR-[resisting fangirl glomp urges] I dare you to act out the Youtube video "Waffles" by Julian Smith. DO EET NOW! GIR should enjoy this...

Rebecca: lol, yes! XD

Zimmy: *facepalm* whatever...

_**Zimmy: Thats a lot of waffles...**_

_**Membrane: You ate all the waffles?**_

_**GIR: Yes, I did.**_

_**Membrane: You could have asked us if we wanted any...**_

_**GIR: Nu-uh, if I gave you the waffles I won't get any!**_

_**Zimmy: Membrane, would you like a waffle?**_

_**GIR: THEIR IS NO MORE WAFFLES, I HAVE THEM ALL!**_

_**Zimmy: I know, it's an example.**_

_**Membrane: Why yes Zimmy I think I would like two waffles.**_

_**GIR: You-you want TWO of them?**_

_**Zimmy: So if Membrane gets two waffles-**_

_**GIR: *huff***_

_**Zimmy: And I get two waffles, that still leaves EIGHT waffles for you.**_

_**GIR: I don't want eight waffles, I want twelve, I WANT TWELVE OF THEM!**_

_**Zimmy: If you can seriously eat all those waffles I will personally drive you to the store and buy you more.**_

_**GIR: I just-I just don't know why YOU GUYS get all the waffles...**_

_**Membrane: You still have more waffles then Zimmy and me combined...**_

_**GIR: Their MINE! I got them from the freezer and I put em' on my plate.**_

_**Zimmy/Membrane: =|...**_

_**GIR: You guys are being selfish.**_

Rebecca: XD...that was amazing...

Membrane: I don't know what that has to do with science...but it was swell!

GIR: Do I get to eat the waffles?

Rebecca: Yes. X3

GIR: YAAAY! *eats them all*****

KEEF-Go jump off a building you creepy stalker.

Rebecca: I LIKE JUMPING OFF-no wait...no I don't.

Keef: Anything for my friendly friends! ^^ *jumps off building*

Rebecca: Aww, poor creepy Keef...****

TALLESTS-Don't worry, I don't hate you Purple, you're actually one of my favorite characters! I hate...only Red. [HA!] Though you WERE really mean to Zim in the Trial. So I dare you BOTH apologize to Zim. And mean it, too.

The Tallests: UUUUGH...

Rebecca: Do it or die.

Red: We're sorry Zimmy...

Purple: Yeah, what he said...

Zimmy: Oh, it's all right my Tallests! I knew it was just a surprise party...heh.

Rebecca: *facepalm*****

DIB-Huh...this is hard. Let us keep the Caramelldansen craze going! DIB! Dance with your sister! And Tak gets to do it again, too.

Rebecca: HAZA FOR MORE CARAMELLDANSEN!

Rebecca/Dib/Gaz/Tak: *do dat CARAMELLDANSEN!*****

EVERYBODY!- Call Nickelodeon and DEMAND to get put back on air. Purple-call 'em, and tell 'em you're gonna blow 'em up if you don't get your way! YAAAAY BLACKMAIL!

Rebecca: I LIKE BLACKMAIL! I have some on all of you! ^^

Everyone: O.o;

Rebecca: Well lets call em' *calls Nick and...*

Everyone: PUT INVADER ZIM BACK ON AIR!

Purple: Or I'll blow you up! ^^

_Meanwhile at the Nickelodeon studio! XD_

Bob: *irritable sigh*

Carl: What's wrong Bob?

Bob: Oh just more people screaming about that...Invader Tim or whatever...

Carl: Will they ever give it a rest already?

Bob: Probably not...

_Back at the theater! XD_

Rebecca: I feel like that accomplished nothing...****

I only have one question! And it's for Minimoose. Are you in any way capable of actual, understandable speech?

Minimoose: Nya, nya?

Rebecca: Yeah...why can't you understand Minimoose? EVERYONE UNDERSTANDS MINIMOOSE! XD****

And GIR...one more thing. Sing Lime in the Coconut with Sweets and me? In Vincent's honor? Pwease? I'll give you and your master licky sticks!

Rebecca: *bursts into another fit of tears* WHY VINCENT? WHHHYYYY? I'll miss your random facts that nobody cares about...AND YOUR ACCENT! WAAAAHHHH!

GIR: Aww, Becky sad?

Rebecca: *sniffles and nods*

GIR: *salutes* Well then OKAY!

Rebecca: *glomps GIR* Thank you!

_**Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
And said, "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?"  
"Now let me get this straight ",  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you drank them both up  
Put the lime in the coconut, you called your doctor, woke him up,  
And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning  
Wouh wouh wouh wouh wouh  
Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime  
His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.  
She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up,  
She put the lime in the coconut, she called the doctor, woke him up,  
Say "Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?  
I say, Doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor! let me get this straight".  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
You put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, you such a silly woman!,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better.  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both down  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning  
Woo Woo, ain't there nothin' you can take, I say  
Woo Woo, to relieve my belly ache,  
You say woo woo ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Woo woo, to relieve your belly ache,  
You say yah yah, ain't there nothin' I can take, I say  
Waah waah, to relieve this belly ache,  
I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say doctor!, ain't there nothin' I can take,  
I say Doctor!, you such a silly woman!,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,  
Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,  
Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,  
Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the moooooorning,  
Yes, you call me in the morning,  
If you call me in the morning, then [X5]**_

Rebecca: *sniffles* That...was beautiful. T.T

GIR: Aww, oh you. X3

Rebecca: *wipes tears* I'm just so pissed they didn't kill the sniper...WHO KILLED MY VINCENT. Vincent DARE die? Well I guess that did cause...hurr. X3 Uh, next is **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz: I must apologize for our absence. Our creator was not within a mile of an accessible internet connection. O.K. Gaz, Zim, let's have a three day Destroy all Humans and Destroy all Humans 2 party. Oh, and Jau is coming too.**

Jau: You bet your sweet Vort dogs and fun dip I'm coming too!

Rebecca: YAY, PARTY!

_Three days later! XD_

Rebecca: *cackling* That was fun!

Gaz: Meh...

Zimmy: *really wants to cackle evilly but, alas, is not aloud.=(*****

Rel: Our creator is not apologizing for herself because she found a bunch of Pokemon card versions of you IZ characters. Right now, she has Zim and GIR facing off. She can't decide whether Zim should start or GIR. Either way, the one who should go second won't survive the first attack. Zim has I AM ZIM! which kills in one hit and GIR has Doom Song which kills in one hit.

Rebecca: Lol, thats cool! XD Don't ask me though, I love them both equally. X3

**She hated seeing Dib sing Love Gun. Since she loves Kiss, as do I, Dib, will you sing Dr. Love for me? I know that it's been done before but I love that song.**

Rebecca: HAZA FOR KISS!

Dib: *facepalm*

_**You need my love baby, oh so bad  
You're not the only one I've ever had  
And if I say I wanna set you free  
Don't you know you'll be in misery  
They call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
And even though I'm full of sin  
In the end you'll let me in  
You'll let me through, there's nothin' you can do  
You need my lovin', don't you know it's true**_

So if you please get on your knees  
There are no bills, there are no fees  
Baby, I know what your problem is  
The first step of the cure is a kiss  
So call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love), ha  
They call me (Dr. Love),  
they call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they call me (Dr. Love)  
I am the doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)

Ooh, they Call me (Dr. Love)  
I am your doctor of love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure  
you're thinking of (calling Dr. Love), yeah  
Yeah, they call me (Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
Love, love, love, (Dr. Love)  
Love, love, love, love, (calling Dr. Love) love Dr. Love  
(Calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' (Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure you're thinkin' of (calling Dr. Love)  
(Dr. Love)  
They call me Dr. Love (calling Dr. Love)  
I've got the cure

Rebecca: More love. I'm a gonna have a love overload. X3 Next be **InvaderVicky**

***lé gasp* I'M NOT A FRIGGIN' FANGIRL DX**

*sniff*No one can take a joke *emo corner*

...

Rebecca: WHAT? NO, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *bursts into tears* I'M A BAD PERSON!

Erik: You say that to much...****

I want that Zim says he loves, Vicky.

Yeah...that will be awesome...

Rebecca: Okay, I'll make it up to you. ZIMMY, SAY IT! *takes out flaming chainsaw* SAY IT NOW...

Zimmy: O.o; Eh, I love the Vicky person..?

Rebecca: Good boy! ^^****

AAAAND what else...I dunno but something with the all-filthy

dumbest(I guess you know who I mean)

*giggles evil*

beam me to them so I can hunt them with your flaming chainsaw.

I'll give it back to you afterwards ^^ Oh and I think

you must uh…revive them -.-

Rebecca: Yeah, thats the one thing about this show: I have to revive people or I'll get thrown in jail. =T *beams up the Tallests and flaming chainsaw* I'll get em' back later, because here comes **xXyumpancakesXx**

**Dib: i dare you to tell Zim he's short :) then pinch his cheeks and say "you are just so small and precious!"**

Rebecca: lol, thats weird. X3

Dib: O.e It is weird...

Rebecca: Well you have to do it!

Dib: But...YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR FLAMING CHAINSAW SO YOU CAN'T THREATIN US!

Rebecca: Psh, can't threaten you! *starts laughing like a maniac* Oh that funny...thats just plain funny...do you KNOW what else I got in my arsenal?

Dib: Uh...

Rebecca: DO IT NOW.

Dib: *scarred for life* Eh, Zimmy: Your short. *twitches slightly and pinches his cheek* And so small and precious...

Zimmy: *slaps him* And your a horrible meat sack. ^^

Rebecca: XD****

Zim: Give GIR a hug. a sweet hug. oh and here's a llama to control and be your slave :D

Zimmy: Eugh...

Rebecca: *hearts in her eyes* Do it PLEEEEASE? I don't feel like threatening people! 3X

Zimmy: *sighs and hugs GIR*

GIR: Aww, I LURVE YOU TOO~! *hugs his head*

Rebecca: EEEE DA FLUFF! X3

_The llama pops up...with Red, Purple, and my flaming chainsaw on it*_

Rebecca: Eww, their all gross and maimed. XP *revives them and hugs flaming chainsaw*

The Tallests: *shudder*

Llama: BAAA!****

red and purple: i give you this ray that makes you even taller than you are now! *whispers to Rebecca: don't tell them but it actually makes them shorter! XD*

Red: GIMMIE! *shoots himself and Purple*

Purple: NOTHING HAPPENED! DX

Rebecca: Nah, I'd say your an inch shorter! X3

The Tallests: DX****

GIR: have a staring contest with Zim. I just like to see Zim creeped out by GIR's staring x]

Rebecca: YES, STARING CONTEST!

GIR: *starts staring at Zimmy*

Zimmy: *stares back*

Rebecca: (*whispers to self* Do robots even need to blink..?)

Zimmy: *starts twitching slightly*

GIR: *unfazed*

Zimmy: *blinks* ARGH!

Rebecca: Lol, that was fun. XD Next shall be **invderofdeath**

**Death: HI!**

Dib: I lovez you! I dare you to watch twilight!

Dib: What's twilight?

Rebecca: Oh you poor doomed child...*shakes head and shoves him in a room*

_However long Twilight is later! XD_

Dib: *stomps out angrily* VAMPIRES _**DO NOT**_ SPARKLE!

Rebecca: Yes...I know. XP****

Zim: Do the chicken dance!

Rebecca: EVERYBODY!

Everyone: *grumpily does the chicken dance*****

Tallest: YOU BITCHS!

The Tallests: Why does everyone hate us? DX

Rebecca: Cause you hate Zim and fanfiction that they read. XD

The Tallests: But fanfiction is FAN-FICTION!

Rebecca: Yeah...but still. X3****

Lard Nar: I love goats! Ride one!

Rebecca: YAY, GOATS!

Lard Nar: *sighs and rides a random goat*

Rebecca: I rode a camel once...X3****

Gaz: watch Twilight with Zim and kiss him when Bella talks (this includes the narration)

Rebecca: But thats like, ALL THE TIIIIME! DX

Gaz: *drags Zimmy into the room Dib was in*

_Yeah, that same time and stuff. XP_

Zimmy: *storms out* UGH, STUPID HUMAN! AND THAT MOVIE WAS PATHETIC!

Rebecca: Your not aloud to yell, remember?

Zimmy: *glares*****

Everyone: watch the Vampire Diaries! I love that show!

Rebecca: OKAY!

_Everyone files into the TV room and eh...later. XP_

Tak: That was stupid.

Rebecca: I don't know...I kinda liked it! ^^****

Tenn: SING the caramelldansen

Rebecca: Oh yeah, Tenn…

Tenn: You forgot about me?

Rebecca: *shrugs* Your easy to forget. X3

Tenn: …lets get this over with…

_**Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody  
Owah-owah-ah-oh  
Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This made it all around the world.  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody  
So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing**_

Rebecca: Ooo, English version! XD

Tenn: *facepalm*****

Rebecca: here a piggy! he can fly!

Rebecca: PIGGY! *glomps pig*

Falipay: YOUR REPLACING ME? *bursts into tears*

Rebecca: WHAT? NO! *hugs Falipay* I could never replace my big fuzzy dinosaur. *heart XD*

Falipay: *sniffles* Aww...your making me blush. X3

Tak: He looks like he was drawn by a two year old smeet, and he looks nothing like a dinosaur.

Rebecca: SHUT UP I DREW HIM WHEN I WAS 4! He used to be my imaginary friend but-

Tak: HUMANS HAVE IMAGNARY FRIENDS? Thats so stupid! XD

Falipay: *steps on her* OOPS, I ACCIDENTALLY STEPPED ON HER! X3

Rebecca: Oh well! XD****

SEN: I HATE YOU GUYS!

Rebecca: ANOTHER SEN HATER? It MUST be Christmas! XD

SEN: Why are WE hated so much? T.T

Rebecca: Mainly fanfiction as well, like my favorite story...damn, you don't know how much energy I use trying to keep myself from killing Dark Bootie.****

GIR: watch invader mar's version of the doom song!

**Rebecca: read "Amthor Totral Drama Sires...?"**

BYES

Rebecca: I tried to look it up on Youtube but I couldn't fine it, and I don't know that other thing your talking about...I'M SORRY THAT I'M SUCH A BAD HOST! *bursts into another fit of tears*

Falipay: Your so sensitive...last is **bak602** (gasp! Thats the first time anyone but Rebecca announced the next person! You must be special. FEEL HONERED!)

**ROFL**

Zim- I dare you to come and sing "Playing God" with meh!

GIR- Same 4 you!

Rebecca: *snaps up* MORE SINGING!

Zimmy: Ugh...

GIR: YAY! XD

_**Cant make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me**_

You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how can that be logical  
Just keep cramming ideas down my throat

Whoa

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror  


_**If God's the game that you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one that's holy**_

It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

Whoa

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

I know you wont believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

Rebecca: Ooo, I like that song now! XD

GIR: YES! ^^****

Tallest- *hits them on the head with large sack of gummy bears* Tell Rebecca that this fix is AWESOME and that you'd come back any time!

*runs away laughing like crazy*

DON'T THINK I WON'T BE BACK!

The Tallests: But we hate it here! DX

Rebecca: Shut up and tell me I'm awesome. ;D

The Tallests: This fix is awesome and we'd come back any time...

Rebecca: YOUR DARN RIGHT! *high 5s Falipay*

Zimmy: Is the chapter over? *glimmer of hope that he can rant again*

Rebecca: Eh...soon.

Zimmy: *pouts*

_Lights get all dim_

GIR: It's so dramatic! XD

Rebecca: TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!

_Lights flicker back._

Rebecca: Jeez, stupid people. Well, I just wanted to say something to all you readers...I love you so much for reviewing. The show wouldn't exists and it's you guys that make it funny, I just fill in the blanks. It is that I thank you for. ^^

Falipay: *sniffles* That was so sweet...

Rebecca: I just wanted to ask you guys for a favor...you don't have to do it if your not religious or whatever but...my friends friend's friend (lol XD)...lets just keep it at...bad experience...and I would really appreciate it if you prayed for her. ^^

Falipay: Aww...your such a sweet-

Rebecca: _**NOW I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN THE DIRTY RAT BAG DOCHE BAGS THAT CAN NOT BE APPROPRIATTLY DESCIRIBED AND DARED TO MESS WITH HER!**_ *stomps off into another room*

Falipay: Oh god thats the heavy arsenal room...WTF happened?

**I probably could say what happened but I want to keep it a little private. Don't worry, she's fine just...kinda depressed. Like I said, I'd appreciate it if you prayed for her. ^^ (Sorry for being so serious, I don't even know this girl ^^;)**

**As usual: Read, Review, Rejoice! XD And sorry it's a bit late. XP**


	12. Doomy dates

**Ello' my monkey slaves! XD Just to let you know, I'm going to be really busy in July and updates are going to be super slow so...I don't want a repeat of what happened last time I disappeared. XD**

**WARNING: Kung Fu Panda 2 spoilers. XP**

Rebecca/GIR: *running around screaming and crying*

Falipay: I knew I shouldn't have taken you to the movies...

Rebecca/GIR: WHY LORD SHEN? WAAAHHHH!

Zim: GIR! Stop with the wet liquid of pain and emotions!

GIR: B-but Lord Shen...he diiiiiied! *bursts into more tears*

Rebecca: The sad thing is he reminds me of you...T.T

Zim: But Zim is much better then a stupid human peacock! And I wouldn't let myself get crushed: BECAUSE I'M TOO AMAZING!

Rebecca: Whatever, I LOVDED HIM! *sobs into GIR*

Falipay: You've been crying for hours, could we get STARTED?

Rebecca: *sniffles* Okaaaay...first is **xXyumpancakesXx**

**that was an especially hilarious chappy :D**

Okaaaay I dare Zim to dress up as Mario, Dib as Luigi, Gaz as Waluigi, and GIR as Wario THEN Zim and Dib will be on 1 team, and Gaz and GIR will be on the other team where they will do an epic battle with light sabers! ...oh and red and purple are the cheerleaders! yay :D red will cheer for the Mario bros and purple will cheer for the Wario bros x] AND THEY MUST DRESS IN CHEERLEADER UNIFORMS WITH POM POMS! ...cuz i like pom poms... ^.^

Rebecca: That sounds awesome. XD But I think I should use toy light sabers or else Zim and Gaz would kill everyone...X3

_Everyone goes to get dressed and blah blee bloo..._

Zim: *scratching mustache* What is this...itching sensation thingy? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ZIM?

Rebecca: It's just how fake mustaches work. XP

GIR: *running around screaming* I GOT A MUSTACHE! AND I'M FAAAAT! XD

Rebecca: That you are GIR, that you are...everyone ready?

The Tallests: This is humiliating... ._.'

Rebecca: Thats too bad. GO!

Red: Go go...whoever I'm supposed to be cheering for...

Purple: Yeah, uh...that except for my team! Right? Wait-which ones are they?

Rebecca: *facepalm* I'm letting Micheyla give you cheerleader lessons...

Dib: Alright, Zim if you hurt my sister I SWEAR I'll-

Zim: *runs out screaming and all out war breaks between him and Gaz*

GIR: *glomps Dibs head* Why you hurt my master? JUST LIKE LORD SHEN! You dat panda! *starts hitting him on the head with the light saber*

Dib: Ow! GET IT OFF!

Rebecca: You would be very dead if those were real.

Gaz: *finally hits Zim on the head*

Zim: YOU DARE?

Rebecca: I think the Wario Team won...X3  
**  
I dare Tak to dress as one of those brown angry mushrooms and act like one for a whole chap, unless of course some1 needs her for a dare or whatever, which you can turn her to normal**

sorry I've been in a Mario world mood lately XD

Rebecca: OOO, I WANNA BE CHAIN CHOMP! XD

_We both dress in our costumes_

Tak: Why do you have all these costumes anyway?

Rebecca: O.O U-um...internet? Anyway just act like a grumpy mushroom. ^^

Tak: ...

Rebecca: You don't even need to act! HURR. If Giulia was here should would TOTALLY be saying "Ello' poppy!" to me because of the Chain Chomp...*sniffles* She dare move away...(the Chain Chomp thing is an inside joke.X3 DAMN I MISS HER. T.T) Well next is **invderofdeath**

**Death: HI!**

Dib: I know! vampires don't sparkle! GO ON DATE WITH ME. P.S. I'm a vamp!

Dib: I can't go on a date with a vampire! DX

Rebecca: To bad! ^^

Falipay: *grabs Dib and starts crushing him* OOPS I'M SORRY LETS GO! *runs off laughing manically*

Rebecca: ...I have a feeling Falipay is starting to hate Dib...****

Zim: you are awesome! Have you heard of DA well thats where you finds invader mar's doom song!

Zim: Yes, Zim is awesome isn't he?

Rebecca: He suuurrre is. X3 And yes I have heard of DA, I'm on their all the time! XD****

GIR: here's chocolate bubble gum

GIR: YAY, CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM! *noms viciously*****

Rebecca: I love it so far and thx for daring on my truth or dare thingy! Here's a life load of cupcakes! XD

Rebecca: HAZA! *eats all the cupcakes with GIR in 20 minutes*

Everyone: O.o'****

Tak: I love your outfit!

Tak: Yes, it is quite loveable. ^^

Rebecca: BUT NOW YOUR A MUSHROOM! XD

Tak: -_-;****

Lard Nar: What's the meaning of the word sex? Don't know have Dib explain it!(wow thats wrong)

Everyone(except Irkens and a couple other species): O.e ...

Lard Nar: O/O Well...uh...its...sorta...how some aliens...reproduce?

Rebecca: Lets leave it at that...****

Gaz: What do you hate about pie?

Gaz: It's stupid, overrated, and everyone loves it.

Rebecca: ...I still like pie.****

Skoodge: Be less ugly!

Skoodge: Okay, I'll try! ^^

Rebecca: Skoodge isn't ugly! *glomps him* He's adorable! ^^

Skoodge: ^^..?****

Tallest Red: Go on a date with my OC mom Jen!

Red: That just seems...weird.

Rebecca: Yup, but oh well! FALIPAY!

Falipay: EVER SINCE YOU PEOPLE CAME YOU STARTED TAKING MY DATES! *grabs Red in a strangle hold and stomps off*

Rebecca: O.o'****

Iggins: DIE IN A GAME STORE!

Rebecca: YAY, IGGINS IS WEIRD IN A BAD WAY! XD

Iggins: Hold on I'm-

Rebecca: SHUT UP, NOBODY LIKE YOU! *stuffs him in a freezer and chucks him into a game store* ^^****

Keef: are you gay?

Keef: Um...nope~! I don't think so...

Rebecca: *shakes head* =T****

Falipay: *pets* I like you! Here's a big pie for ya'

Well thats all bye!

Falipay: PIE! *pies himself then licks it off his face*

Rebecca: When did you get here?

Falipay: Uh...I have to go get Dib. *quickly walks off*

Rebecca: O.o N-next is **bak602**

**Sorry, I meant fic before (stupid typo...).**

Anyway, TIME FOR MADNESS!

Dib- Would you rather be locked in a room for twelve hours with someone who hates your guts and would hurt you or an IZ fangirl who sings all the time?

Falipay: *runs in panting and drops Dib* Sorry...I'm...late...

Dib: ._. Well...I guess the singing fangirl.****

Gaz- Don't kill anyone for the entire chapter.

Rebecca: Aww...it's funny when she kills people...XP****

Tak- Would you rather destroy Zim or Dib?

Tak: Zim for sure because he RUINED MY LIFE! The human just helped him.

Zim: Well I didn't NEED him! He just came himself!

Rebecca: *facepalm* Shut up before you start killing each other.****

Zim- (gives him new robot bee) Here 'ya go! Anyway, I dare you to talk in a British accent for the rest of the chapter.

Zim: ROBOT BEE! XD

Rebecca: I want one...

Zim: *hisses* What is this British anyway?

Rebecca: Sorta like how Tak sounds-*covers mouth* I god I know what happens next...

Zim: *evil grin* Oh well then-*really bad British accent* I'M TAK AND I'M SO SENSITIVE BECAUSE I WON'T GET OVER WHAT HAPPENED 50 WHOLE YEARS AGO! BAW BAW BAW!

Rebecca: *bites lip trying not to laugh*

Tak: Oh, I can play this game too! *really bad man voice* I'M ZIM AND I'M SO EGOTISTICAL AND I'M TOO NARRSASISTIC TO HELP ANYONE BUT MYSELF! HURR HURR HURR.

Rebecca: *pokes tongue out* This is fun. XD

_1 hour later! XD_

Zim/Tak: *still going at it*

Rebecca: IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE! *smacks them on the head*

Zim/Tak: *hiss*****

Rebecca- (gives her extra violent gummy bear sack) A new weapon for your arsenal! (evil laughter)

Rebecca: GUMMY BEARS! They always remind me of when...

_One stupid but true story later! XD_

Rebecca: ...and THAT is why I'll never trust maids ever again! *nods head*

Everyone: -_-****

GIR & Mimi- Sing "Our Song" by Taylor Swift like you shall in my INVADER ZIM SINGING CHALLENGE fic!

Rebecca: Aww...this is gonna be cute. X3

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart**_

I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, ?Baby is something wrong?  
I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking  
How we don't have a song? and he says

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

Our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

Rebecca: That...WAS SO ADORABLE! I usually don't like country but...eee.^^  
**  
Zim again- Call yourself 'kitanai'. It's a Japanese word, and I'll tell you what it means next chapter.**

Adios!

Rebecca: I have a feeling it's gonna be bad...

Zim: Then Zim doesn't want to say it! DX

Rebecca: Do we have to go through this every time..? =T

Zim: *sigh* Zim is this...kitanai...whatever...thingy.

Rebecca: Good boy, next be **InvaderVicky**

**A bit late? Pf you're the only author that I subscribed to who continues the stories -.-'**

Rebecca: Well for this story I'm pretty good...but it took me FOREVER to update my first story...and who knows when I'll be able to update Lost and Insane...

Zim: What is this non-sense you speak of?

Rebecca: Nothing. XP****

Zim-Yeah I love you too, Zimmy :3

Zim: Bleh...

Falipay: *drops Red in the room* So...mad...

Rebecca: So how was it? XD

Red: *shrugs* Meh...still weird.****

GIR-I'm a little angry. Not angry about you but in a moment video with Zim and dib was a comment that the best part was when Zim was going around in the background. I MEAN COME ON!*punches Red in frustration*

Red: Ow! DX

Rebecca: What? Ooo, I hate PEOPLE! *punches Red*

Red: STOP PUNCHING ME! DX****

Tak-URGH your German synchro is HORRIBLE! My ears started bleeding! Here have a er…what do you like? Ah *poofs something that she likes in there*Here. Have it to get over with it XD

Tak: *points giant laser at Zim and cackles*

Rebecca: NO SHOOTING PEOPLE!

Giroro: Aww...

Rebecca: *facepalm* Even the people I bring who aren't from Invader Zim are violent.

Giroro: Wait...invader? *points gun at Zim* Listen you, taking over Earth is the Keroro Platoon's job! Even if Keroro is a bastard...

Zim: Ha! Foolish Keronian, Earth is for Zim ONLY! BWAHAHAHA!

Giroro: This guy is nuts...but at least he seems serious. UNLIKE KERORO. Doing chores for the ones were supposed to be taking over...

Zim: Eh? Chores..? FOR HYOOMANS? THATS THE MOST PATHETIC THING I'VE EVER HEARD OF!

Giroro: I know! *continues ranting with Zim*

Rebecca: Nice to know they'll get along. ^^****

Gaz-Why are you so mean to Dib? I don't really care about him but c'mon! He eats a piece of your pizza(you still have the whole pizza)and you ruins his chance to win?

...THANK YOU FOR THAT :DDDDD

Here a pizza ^^ *gives her a pizza*

Gaz: *noms nonchalantly*

Rebecca: *sigh*****

Tallests- HA! Zim owned you two into beeep oblivion! WOHOOOO!

Rebecca: Yeah...good times. ^^

The Tallests: ._.****

I prayed for your friends-friend. It was a lil' difficult 'cause I dunno her name but I tried my best ^^

Who this is long O.o I'm annoying XD

Rebecca: *giggles* Thank you, sorry I had to keep it so...disclosed. ^^; BUT THANKIEZ FOR YOU SINCERELY!

GIR: *small beep goes off, goes into duty mode, and glomps InvaderVicky*

Rebecca: Yeah...I installed that for when I wanna thank someone. XD Next ish **foxxytehfox**

**liz:*still in my keronian form & the sides of her helmet light up* OH YEAH TAMAMA BRING IT B*TCH GUNSO-SAN IS MINE *tackles Tamama***

cloe: O.o; since liz...or her keronian name Rainishigo can't talk right now I'll bring in the questions

Tamama: *fighting with Rainishigo in the background*

Rebecca: *gets out soda and popcorn* XD****

dare

Zim: I want you to dress up as lady gaga and shout SHUT UP I AM LADY GAGA.

Rebecca: *giggles* Yes! XD

Zim: Who is this lady person? ZIM DEMANDS TO KNOW!

Rebecca: She's a singer person. XP *forces him into lady gaga clothes and a wig*

Zim: *growls* Shut up I'm Lady Gaga.

Rebecca: Lawlz. XD****

girl: I HAVE SOMETHIN TO SWAY HEH if you could do more for GIR you could've made his eyes pink ^^

cloe: SHUT UP

Rebecca: *blinks* I'm stupid. X3****

GIR & Rebecca: WHO WANTS TO EAT TAC-NYANS BODY AND REPLACE IT WITH CINNIMON TOAST.

Rebecca/GIR: I DO!

GIR: *devours Tac-nyan's body*

Rebecca: *is about to replace it with cinnamon toast* Well...*eats toast* HA! NOW YOU HAVE _NO _BODY! XD

Tac-nyan: NOOO-*blows up*****

tallest: ... Keroro is better then you

cloe: *turns to liz sill fighting Tamama* WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING

liz(Rainishigo): ITS THE TRUTH

cloe: -_-

Rebecca: Yes...yes he is. X3

The Tallests: *facepalm*****

questions

Rebecca: PLZ FIND ME A WAR HEAD it sucks that Canada ran out

Rebecca: Canada ran out? THAT SUCKS WAR HEADS ARE MY FAVORITE! DX *flies out the door*

_20 minutes later! XD_

Rebecca: *comes back in soaking wet* It rains so much...T.T *pours out half the bag and gives it to her*****

cloe: *looks behind her* OMG... they must really love Keroro

Rebecca: *blinks and looks behind her* O.e'****

GIR: do you want to be adorable again

GIR: *giggles* I'm ALREADY adorable. XP

Rebecca: So true...^^****

Gaz: is gave slave you life

Gaz: I can quit whenever I want...****

liz(Rainishigo): *covered in scars & cuts* i think im death or Tamama said something in my ear

cloe: what do you mean

liz(Rainishigo): he said i love you or something like that

cloe: O.O

*something breaks randomly*

everyone in the room: OH COME ON

Rebecca: *raises eyebrow and picks up Tamama* You okay?

Tamama: *dazed* Look...ducks made of corn...hee hee...

Rebecca: Aww...poor Tamama went insane...er. Well next be **actress22**

**[I now crash-land in the Massive. A soul-less ginger with round glasses and shoulder-length hair jumps out, once again unharmed] HI EVERYBODY! It's me Arlene! Doncha remember? I'm that one Zim fangirl that you all love! Remember? REMEMBER? [Hits Dib over his gargantuan head with a heavy frying pan] NOW DO YOU REMEMBER?**

Dib: *yelps* YES YES I REMEMBER!

Rebecca: An Invader Zim and Bones loving, SEN hating fangirl? I definitely remember. ^^  
**  
Good! Now, today I will start with the questions.**

Mrs. Bitters: What planet are you from? You obviously aren't human.

Ms. Bitters: I'm still from Earth, just a demon from the depths of hell.

Everyone: O.e'****

Membrane: What was the story with Dib and the walking dead?

Membrane: *sigh* My poor insane son...he destroyed the whole town!

Dib: It was Zim! I found a group of zombies while fighting him and he brainwashed them! BRAINWASHED THEM I SAY! DX

Membrane: *facepalm*

Rebecca: Poor Dib. XD****

Tak: Why are you such a bitch? [holds up frying pan for defense] Nooooo don't kill me!

Tak: *growls lowly* I've researched enough to know what THAT means...you dare?

Rebecca: Yes she does. But you sorta are...whining about how your life was ruined even though you just had to wait 70 years: which isn't much to Irkens. XP

Tak: ._.'  
**  
GIR: You wanna go to a piggy farm and feed them waffles and chocolate bubblegum and taquitos!**

GIR: *squeals* YEEES!

Rebecca: Me too!

_3 hours later! XD_

Rebecca/GIR: *come back in, GIR holding a plush pig* Hee hee hee. XD****

Zim: I am team Zim! But, Zim, when you conquer Earth, will you spare me? I promise I'll only glomp you once a week and I'll baby sit GIR! I will serve my lord and master the almighty ZIM!

Rebecca: Yeah, you should make the Zim fan girls slaves and kill all the others. XD

Zim: Hmm...well I GUESS I can keep some of you FILTHY HUMANS for slaves...maybe.

Rebecca: HAZA!****

Dib: How does it feel being inferior to Zim? And why is your head so big? And don't try to deny it, we had this discussion. You remember. In the artist's comments for one of my drawings. In case you suffer from short-term memory loss, here's the link. 

Dib: I'm not inferior to him! And I don't care: MY HEAD NEVER WAS IS OR WILL BE BIG!

Everyone: Of course not...****

Now onto the dares!

Membrane: Say "SCIENCE!" whenever anyone says the word "and".

Membrane: Ha, I suppose I can humor you. ^^

Rebecca: And. X3

Membrane: SCIENCE!

Rebecca: XD****

Falipay: Oooh I loves you Falipay! But since I'm an evil ginger and I have no soul, I dare you to watch Barney! Muahahahaha!

Falipay: CURSE THAT STUPID POSER SONG STEALING DINOSAUR!

Rebecca: He's my least favorite of all little kid shows. )=

Falipay: But fine, I'll do it because I'm awesome. ^^

_30 minutes later! XD_

Falipay: Stupid Chowder poser...HE'S PURE EVIL!

Rebecca: *shakes head* Nothing but.****

GIR: I suggested this to bak602 for her singing challenge. She had Dib sing it, and not that I didn't love that, I just still want to hear GIR sing it! So, GIR...sing "King of Anything", by Sara Bareilles, and dedicate it to Zim! Please don't kill me Zim.

GIR: I like singin'!

_**Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table  
While I look outside  
So many things I'd say if only I were able  
But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by**_

You've got opinions, man  
We're all entitled to 'em  
But I never asked

So let me thank you for your time  
And try not to waste any more of mine  
Get out of here fast

I hate to break it to you babe  
But I'm not drowning  
There's no one here to save

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So, you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
Swear you know best

But you expect me to  
Jump up onboard with you  
Ride off into your delusional sunset

I'm not the one who's lost  
With no direction, oh  
But you'll never see

You're so busy making masks  
With my name on it in all caps  
You've got the talking down  
Just not the listening

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried  
To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide  
Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn  
To decide

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Who cares if you disagree? You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?

Let me hold your crown, babe

GIR: YAY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANT! *latches onto Zim's leg*

Zim: *hisses*

Rebecca: Aww...X3****

Purple: [fangirl glomp. Does not let go] You get to be Tallest all by yourself for a whole chapter! No Red involved! And you and me have to form a secret club and refuse to let Red join! XD

Rebecca: Can I join? XD

Red: DX

Purple: Ha! I'm the only Tallest and I have my own fan-club! People love me more then you! ^^

Membrane: SCIENCE!

Red: *steaming*****

Gaz: Watch 2 girls 1 cup. I've never seen it, but I know that it's disgusting and everyone makes the exact same face when they see it- O.e

Gaz: Fine...

_However long that video is later! XD_

Gaz: *twitching slightly* People are indescribably stupid.

Rebecca: Quite. ^^****

Zim: Go on a date with me! I love yooouuuu!

Rebecca: BUT HE'S MARRIED! DX

Zim: *quickly runs up to Falipay* Anywhere is better then here. O.e

Falipay: So...many...dates...*takes him out*

_Me running around screaming later!_

Falipay: *comes in and puts Zim down snickering*

Zim: *covered in lipstick* I lied...

Rebecca: I knew you'd come back. X3

Dib: It was a date so of course he'd be back, plus your crying proved other wise.

Rebecca: DX****

SEN: Die.

Rebecca: HAZA!

Dark Bootie: Why do you hate us SO MUCH!

Rebecca: Eh, I shouldn't say: you'll get 60,000 dares to die in the most horrible way imaginable.

Dark Bootie: I still wanna know. ):

Rebecca: *shrugs* Your funeral...in the story, you did SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO KILL YOU FOR! But the thing that everyone in the universe would hate you for...is that...you BEAT GIR UP SO BAD HE ALMOST DIED. *death glare that could kill the whole universe*

Dark Bootie: O.O ...I'm gonna die aren't I?

Zim: *same death glare as me* Yes.

_Bwahahaha, violence is great, later. XD_

Rebecca/Zim: Hee hee. X3

Rebecca: You know what? I'll revive them if they're asked/dared something. X3****

Everybody: Watch all six seasons of Bones with Rebecca and me! No closing your eyes at gruesome parts. And you have to cry when Vincent dies! [starts to sob] WHY?

Well, that's all for today! Next time I will bring my badass Irken OCs, Jix, Tenue, and Nome! BYE BYE!

Rebecca: YES! I LOVE YOU FOREVER! XD

_Lol, maybe about a week later. XD_

Rebecca: *sobbing* WHY VINCENT? A-AND ZACK! SCREE!

Membrane: SCIENCE!

Everyone: ._.'

Rebecca: You people are heartless. T.T N-next is **crazyone256**

**Co-HI! HAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil.**

Erik-I know you are.

Co-ANY WAY HERE WE GO!

Zim-HI ZIMMY! I dare you to go watch twilight.

Zim: But I already had to watch it with the Gaz demon! DX

Rebecca: Well then watch it again! XD

Zim: *pouts and stomps off*

_Blah blah, do guys even read the time part? Whatever, you know what. =T_

Zim: *stomps back in growling* Stupid gushy human movies...DISGUSTING!

Rebecca: Ain't it? X3****

Gaz-I dare you to give up ANY GAME'S for a day including Wii, Game slave 1,2,3, Nintendo Ds or I or 3, old games Ect. ANY GAME'S. OR book's no book's.

Rebecca: Even I have to admit their not much left for her to do...

Gaz: *jumps on the couch and watches TV*

Rebecca: *facepalm* You have a way around everything don't you?****

Dib-I dare you to go on a date with ThatPieYouAteLastNight! Heh hehe so evil.

Rebecca: *laughing* The funny thing is she didn't ask for a date this time. X3

Dib: *facepalm* It's okay...

Falipay: *twitches insanely* I lost count of how many dates were in this chapter...and how many dates YOU have had. *takes him off*

Membrane: SCIENCE!****

Tallest red- I dare you to kiss..

Erik-Crazyone256

Co-NO

Erik-Yes

Co- no

Erik-yes

Co-No

Erik-Yes

Hershel-here we go again.

Three hour's latter

Co-No

Erik-yes

Hershel-Guy's...I was waiting to see when you shut up, but it been three hour's guy's...THREE HOUR'S! So just take it. (Almost classic Tallest Moment.)

Co-Fine.

Rebecca: Hurr. X3

Red: *sigh* You guys ask me to kiss too many people. *kisses crazyone256*

Rebecca: *giggles*****

Erik-Heh hehe tallest red and Co kissing in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

Co-ONE MORE LINE AND I WILL KILL YOU ERIK YOU HERE ME ERIK...KILL YOU!

Erik-yes mam got it mam.

Rebecca- I dare you to sing Alice by Miku Hasunate.

Rebecca: *searches the internet* ARGH! WHY YOU NO SHOW UP? I can't find it... T.T****

Dib-I dare you to sing I come for you By Nickelback.

Rebecca: Ooo Nickelback! ^^

_**Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of feeling**_

Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said  
I'd lay my love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
'Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now

Everyday I spent away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway  
That I can make it up  
To you now some how

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing

I finally know just  
What it means  
To let some one in  
To see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will

So if you're ever lost and  
Find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now, it's a vow

By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you

Yes, I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes, I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'll always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what, remember  
You know I'll always come for you  
You know I'll always come for you

Rebecca: I wonder who that was supposed to go out to. XD

Dib: *facepalm*****

Zim-I dare you to sing Butterfly on your right shoulder by Len Kagamine.

Rebecca: Thats a pretty title! X3

Zim: *facepalm*

_**(migi kata ni murasaki choucho)**_

_**(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)**_

_**(setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru)**_

_**(hibiku piano)**_

_**fukyou waon**_

_**migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de**_

_**setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**_

_**hibiku piano fukyou waon**_

_**warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite**_

_**donna koto demo**_

_**hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?**_

_**doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru**_

_**kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara**_

_**nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain**_

_**mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu**_

_**migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de**_

_**setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**_

_**hibiku piano fukyou waon**_

_**(fukyou waon)**_

_**(ga suki de)**_

_**(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)**_

_**(wa kono heya no sumi de)**_

_**(maru de...ma-ma-maru de)**_

_**(fukyou waon)**_

_**kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa**_

_**aijou sore tomo**_

_**aa...**_

_**koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru**_

_**sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu**_

_**kurui dashita watashi wo tomete**_

_**isshun de raku ni shite yo**_

_**dakiyosete yuganda karada**_

_**umeru no wa anata shika inai**_

_**sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni**_

_**kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru**_

_**migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de**_

_**setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**_

_**hibiku piano fukyou waon**_

_**migikata no murasaki choucho**_

_**(kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de)**_

_**setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**_

_**(hibiku piano)**_

_**fukyou waon**_

Rebecca: *laughing hysterically*

Zim: What?

Rebecca: fukyou waon. X3

Zim: *facepalm*

**Tallest purple and Tak-yet again i dare you to KISS. ON the lip's.**

Rebecca: Okay, do you like them paired together or something? XD

Purple: *quickly kisses Tak on the lip's* HAPPY?

Rebecca: ._. yes...****

Co-Is that coffee?

Fop-*Who is weirdly passing by.* Yes?

Co-*Tackle's Fop and Drink's Coffee.*

Erik-It's been quite for almost a hour.

*Off in the distance*-heh hehe.

Erik-O_o what was that?

Co-HAHAHAHAHA!

Erik-COFFEE ATTACK!

Latter...

Co-Ok..*Look's around room and see it's disaster with Lard Nar tied up with Gaz*

Erik-I hate to say it…but when your on coffee your WAY WORSE THAN GAZ.

Co-heh hehe...uh...GET THE CLEAN UP CREW IN HERE!

Latter...

Co-*Look's around.*Well this is your new room full with TV, A cam. Closet, A cook, a refrigerator, snack bar, a bed for Rebecca for when she get's tired, and a bug cam. for when any of then go on date's!

Erik-Plus a computer mentoring system for if any Mary Sue's beside your reviewer's of course and if any IZ characters Escape.

Co-Any Who BYE!

Rebecca: Aww...I liked my old theater...oh well, I'll be able to get my other stuff by the next chapter. I just need to call my agent. XD

Falipay: *sighs and quickly scrambles into a suit*

Rebecca: ...I'll do it later, because next is **ThatPieYouAteLastNight**

**I'm country today. Actually, I do live in Texas and I am a down south Texan person, so I guess I already am. BUT, the vibe burns strongly within me unlike radioactive rubber pants could ever hope to achieve with any amount of detergent or Clorox wipes handy at participating locations! I'm back and more TEXAN AND CHOCOLATE COVERED THAN BEFORE WHEN I WAS HAM-SANDWICHIFIED! ^w^ DARES (and maybe a few q's) FOR EVERYONE! EVEN THE HOST THAT REMINDS ME OF A GIRL WITH GREEN GLASSES WITH RED AND A PURPLE STRIPED SHIRT AND BROWN HAIR AND SNEAKERS AND JEANS!**

Zim: You is TOAD. *fractured ehngleesh tym* You remind me of that demon toad on Inuyasha. He had like 5 sacred jewel pieces within him. Yet I am country, I am also anime. Zim, you must dress up like Kigome and sing Ievan Polkka by Vocaloid. You gotta dance like her as well. You seem like one that hates to dance; so that's why it's funny! Thank you Irken, FOR HELPING PIIIIIE! Reward the alien, GIR. *no salted nuts this time. This time its…I don't know…maybe…PORKCHOPS! NOW GIR! SHOOT THE THEIGH-SWELLING PORKCHOPS OF WONDER AND PLEASURE AT YOUR MASTER!*

Zim: *irritable sigh and dresses up*

Rebecca: Your dressed as a girl. X3

Zim: *twitches*

_**The sound of a polka drifted from my neighbor's  
And set my feet a-tapping oh!  
Ieva's mother had her eye on her daughter but  
Ieva she managed to fool her, you know.  
'Cause who's going to listen to mother saying no  
When we're all busy dancing to and fro!**_

Ieva was smiling, the fiddle it was wailing  
As people crowded round to wish her luck.  
Everyone was hot but it didn't seem to bother  
The handsome young man, the dashing buck.  
'Cause who's going to mind a drop of sweat  
When he's all busy dancing to and fro!  
Ieva's mother she shut herself away  
In her own quiet room to hum a hymn.  
Leaving our hero to have a spot of fun  
In a neighbor's house when the lights are dim.  
'Cause what does it matter what the old folks say  
When you're all busy dancing to and fro!

When the music stopped then the real fun began  
And that's when the laddie fooled around.  
When he took her home, when the dancing was over  
Her mother angrily waiting they found.  
But I said to her, Ieva, now don't you weep  
And we'll soon be dancing to and fro!

I said to her mother now stop that noise  
Or I won't be responsible for what I do.  
If you go quietly and stay in your room  
You won't get hurt while your daughter I woo.  
'Cause this fine laddie is a wild sort of guy  
When he's all busy dancing to and fro!

One thing I tell you is you won't trap me,  
No, you won't find me an easy catch.  
Travel to the east and travel to the west but  
Ieva and I are going to make a match.  
'Cause this fine laddie ain't the bashful sort  
When he's all busy dancing to and fro

GIR: YAAAY! *throws pork chops everywhere*

Zim: *runs around screaming* IT BURNS! DX****

GIR: Now that you are done pelting your master, I have a difficult question for you. This is so difficult in fact, that nobody even knows what it is. THIS IS WHAT IT IS:…what is it? You have 2 seconds starting NOW!

Not done yet. You must sing BAKA BAKA BAKA by Vocaloid. WITH A ZONKEY(not a typo) THAT CAN SPIT LIKE A LAMMA!

GIR: Um...IF I LIKE FOOD?

Rebecca: Well, were gonna find out later! Probably. X3 *poofs in a Zonkey*

GIR: *dramatic gasp* IT'S ADORABLE! XD Lets sing!

_**pipo-papo  
Ahhhhhhhh  
anata no kokoro wo Bakkyun kyun  
yeah! yeah! yeah!  
kiga tsukeba Monitor no maede  
ohayo!  
shiranai aidani nemuke arawareta  
(ah-u-ah-u-)  
isogashii noni amae nagara  
yoseru kotoba ni sasoware  
kimiwa jitsuni BAKA danah  
"honkide tsuraretah"  
(den deden)  
kanpeki ni mani awanai  
doushiyoumo nai sono toki  
hirameita nanika ni yori  
suguni akirameta  
BAKA BAKA BAKA  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
ugokasunomichi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!  
watashi no iro ni shiteageru  
Creative na kokoro wa orenai sa  
souwa iukeredo sudeni kuzure teta  
(oi sorewa dame daro)  
naani mata mochinaose ba hora yaruki!  
takusan afureru sunadokei no youni  
(den dede)  
tekito-ni tsukuri ageru  
dakedo nanika monotarizu NETA wo sagashite mitakedo  
chikara tsukite kita  
BAKA BAKA BAKA machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara ha!  
BAKA BAKA BAKA yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure chae (sute chae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
watasino tameni  
Ah ah ah ah ah...  
Teto te teto  
BAKA BAKA BAKA  
naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no?  
michi naru sekai e tobi tatsu kibou nose  
BAKA BAKA BAKA hokani yarukoto madamada  
arun jyanai? (takusan no )  
naite waratte  
okoru koto makasete ne!  
BAKA BAKA BAKA machibouke nanoni  
tenuki toka hidoi yo (hidosugi)  
honki daseba siawase desyo anata nara  
BAKA BAKA BAKA yarubeki kotowa  
subete wasure cyae (sute cyae YO)  
utau odoru egaku  
kotoba okuri dasu  
anata no iro ni shiteageru**_

GIR: *cuddles Zonkey*

Rebecca: Zebra + Donkey=Adorable! XD****

Gaz: I do hope you like nightmare worlds, because I have a nightmare for you! You must have a hamster get shoved down your dress and it must stay there without dying or suffocating for 40 seconds. No it's not PiPi either. I miss him. He reminded me of Shmee. Poor Rodent-Shmee *tear down eye*. After such amazing hamster-ness, you must go and get your dads hair to wrap around your body and then he will run into a forest and let your head get smashed. Once that will happen; you will theeeeen…..uh…..hm…..make a play-doh replica of a piece of pie then eat it. GIR YOU CANNOT HELP! 

Rebecca: Lol, your mind is so messed up. XD

Gaz: *puts a hamster in dress*

Hamster: *stays their not moving until 40 seconds then runs out*

Rebecca: *sigh* Stupid shy hamster. MEMBRANE!

Membrane: *grabs Gaz and lets his hair wrap around her* SCIENCE!

_20 minutes later! XD_

Membrane: *comes in and puts Gaz back down* Sorry...

Gaz: *giant bruise, hisses*

Rebecca: Don't forget the play-doh pie! My mom never did let me use play-doh as a kid...

Gaz: *makes pie grumpily and eats it whole*

Rebecca: Eee, just...make sure you don't get sick...XP****

Dib: I've decided to give you a break. I will stand beside you and if anyone be's all mean-like to you I will torture them to hells end. I am nice but I can be QUITE BRUTALLY VIOLENT if needed. Think of my brutality as this: Johnny getting all the Chinese torture devices in the world and finally teaming up with Jimmy and they both got a Zombie Weiner Dog to do they're evil bidding.

Rebecca/Nny: *narrows eyes* Jimmy...****

I am that brutal. It's just because when I like somebody I'm protective over them. I am nice though. But if you harm my mate and I will hang you by your hair and wait until your scalp gets ripped off then open your torso and let you choke on your own insides! ^w^ Also, I now give you a plastic cup. This is no ordinary plastic cup. It is a plastic cup…..*ready for this?*….OF DOOM! YES! IT MAKES A LEECHES FLY THROUGH IT AND IT CAN ATTATCH TO ANYTHING! EVEN GHOSTS! *mischievous grin* or ZIM? It is actually a portal to a dimension where there is a bunch of white fog and you ask for anything and it gives it to you. I now stand beside you. Don't worry. I won't touch you unless your being harmed and that's only to get you out of the way so that I can brutally hurt the person being mean! *stands beside him all neat-like and official*

Dib: ^^;

Rebecca: Aww, I think it's sweet. X3****

Tallest: HOLY CHEESE THIS IS A FIRST! I want one of you *you 2 have to decide which goes* to dress up in a miniskirt and hover over a crowd of your own fans for 5 minutes. And the other one has to swallow a Campfire marshmallow WHOLE*they're freakin HUGE* and then go find a wild bull and ride it for as long as possible. YOU GOTTA WEAR A COWBOY HAT TO!

The Tallests: O.e ...

Rebecca: I nominate Purple for the miniskirt and Red for the marshmallow bull.XD

Membrane: SCIENCE!

Purple: NO, HIS DARE IS WAY BETTER THEN MINE! NOT FAIR, I CALL FOUL! DX

Rebecca: Too bad! ^^

Purple: *grumbles profanity and goes into the closet*

Red: *chokes down a giant marshmallow* That...wasn't so bad.

Rebecca: That wasn't the worst part though. *puts him in a cowboy hat and poofs up a bull*

Red: *climbs up cockily* What's so hard about-

Bull: MOO! DX *runs around and bucks wildly*

Red: AAAHHHH, MAKE IT STOP!

Rebecca: Nah. ^^

Bull: *bucks him off and starts stomping on him* Moo! XD

Red: *in a crumpled broken heap* ...ow.

Purple: *comes out in a miniskirt and sees red* O.o

Rebecca: TO THE FANGIRLS! *shoves out a window labeled 'Purple fangirl horde'*

_5 minutes later! XD_

Purple: *scrambles back in through the window* That was humiliating…o/o

Purple fan girls(voice): *squealing in absolute glee*

Rebecca: O.e Some fan girls are such pervs...****

Membrane: I need help with my science homework although it is summer and I have no homework. I don't understand the formula for Inertia. I understand the formula and steps for Acceleration and Velocity, but I just can't get Inertia. Also I want you to TAKE OFF YOUR GOGGLES! D8 Or answer this question with a LOGICAL SCIENTIFIC answer: I noticed that in some scenes of Invader Zim the T.V. show of pure epicness that sometimes your wearing black pants under your white lab coat, but other times your not. Why do you go pant-less, Mr. Membrane? WHYYYYY?

Membrane: Inertia? Oh it's quite simple really...

_5 hours of way to detailed explaining later. X|_

Membrane: And THAT is all about inertia...SCIENCE!

Rebecca: *asleep* Hmm...what? *snaps up* I WASN'T DREAMING ABOUT ZIM! O/O

Everyone: O.e'

Membrane: Oh yes, the goggles. *takes off goggles*

Everyone: O.O ...

Rebecca: O.o ...who knew he had sexy anime eyes...

Membrane: *chuckles*****

Host-Lady: Your name is Rebecca right? Right. I want you to go convince Johnny to help me slaughter the Taco Bell people. They keep screwing up my order. HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE 2 BURRITO'S WITH ONLY BEANS, MEAT AND CHEESE? HUH? HUH? GO GEDDIM. I have the machete's and knives and twine if he want's to use my devices of murder. *creepy insane grin* I'll then buy a Cherry Brain Freezy for him and I will execute the forever probing tentacle that appears out of his floorboard randomly.

Rebecca: I have a feeling I won't need to convince him...

Nny: UGH, I KNOW! Those basturds! *stomps off*

Rebecca: Didn't think so. XD****

CAN I DO 1 MORE!

Happy Noodle Boy *holy crap holy crap I'm gonna talk to noodle boy!*: Easter Eggs are not made for detergant-enfilling goodness! DAMN THE ICE-CREAM IS NICE! GASOLINE DOES NOT BELONG IN THE BLADDER-WASTE OF FOREVER IMENDING POPEYE'S CHICKEN! I BLUSH SOMETIMES WHEN THINKING TO HARD! MOO COW GO MOO! SQUEEK! I'MA GOLDFISH! Just tell me WHERE did you place the Lucky Charms? WHERE?

Okay. I'm gone. My victims are begging for food. They must feed…..NOOOOOW!

Happy Noodle Boy: I DON'T HAVE THE DAMN MEASLE INFECTED CHINESE FOOD! WHERE'S A LAUNDRY COW? THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Rebecca: I know it's a lie! IT'S HORRIBLE! *bursts into tears*

GIR: No cake? *also cries*

Rebecca: Well anyway...last is **invaderzim2361**

**Hey this like both a dare and truth**

I want Zim to remember the truth about the invader thing

(Basically remember that he's not an invader and the whole irk hate you crap)

Rebecca: YAY! *smacks him with the Flyswatter of Truth*

Zim: *mauls the Tallests*

Rebecca: ^^****

And i hate the tallest it the fanfiction and the trial episode i read it so the tallest all the invader Zim pairing video

-And Rebecca this is your chose you can still Zim and dib to watch the videos with the tallest if you want HERES A COOKIE!

Rebecca: I CHOOSE DIB! XD

ThatPieYouAteLastNight: *hisses*

Rebecca: I mean I choose no one! XD *revives the Tallests and shoves them in a room*

_Many hours later. XP_

The Tallests: *flop out of the room*O.e Humans have horribly disgusting imaginations...

Rebecca: *still noming cookie* Don't we? XP

GIR: BECKY, SHE MADE MOAR!

Rebecca: OMG NEW CHAPTER! *runs off with GIR*

Everyone: ._.'

**Like I said, I'll be gone for about 1 week...3 times during the summer. XD So you might want to watch the story or something. XP**

**Hope you enjoyed, READ REVIEW REJOICE! X3**


	13. Doomy impersonations

**Once again, sorry it's so late. I'm on vacation at the beach and have no time to do writing. XP**

Rebecca: *running around screaming and acting...more insane then usual*

Falipay: *sigh* KeroTama overload again?

Rebecca: YOU KNOW WHAT? ZIM AND TAK HAVE TO COSPLAY AS KERORO AND TAMAMA! BWAHAHAHA!*pushes their heads together so they kiss*

Falipay: Yup.

Tak: AGH!STUPID HUMAN! *wipes tongue rapidly*

Zim: Ick, stupid Tak GEEERMS!

Rebecca: YAH! WHY DOES TAMAMA HAVE TO BE A BOY? THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE TO BE YAOI! ARGH! *drinks lemonade* Ahh...what just happened?

Falipay: You went on an insane KeroTama overload rampage.

Rebecca: Interesting. *picks up a small black and white dog with one brown eye and one blue eye* THIS IS MY EVIL MINION RICKEY! XD

Rickey: BARK! DX

Rebecca: Oh yeah...first is **XxDoomygrlxX**

**I dare Zim to sing "Look At Me Now by Chris Brown" to Tak**

Zim: Chris Brown

Dib: Lil' Wayne

Skoodge: Busta Rhymes

If you don't want that, then Zim could sing "Bon Bon by Pitbull" to Tak

Rebecca: Nah, I can do that!

_Zim  
__**I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club  
You can't even get in  
Hahaha, let's go! **_

_**Yellow model chick  
Yellow bottle sipping  
Yellow Lamborghini  
Yellow top missing  
Yeah, yeah  
That shit look like a toupee  
I get what you get in 10 years, in two days  
Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J  
If you get what I get, what would you say?  
She wax it all off,  
And them suicide doors, Hari Kari **_

_**Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker **_

_**Lil nigga bigger than gorilla  
'Cause I'm killing every nigga that try to be on my shit  
Better cuff your chick if you with her, I can get her  
And she accidentally slip and fall on my dick  
Oops I said on my dick  
I ain't really mean to say on my dick  
But since we talking about my dick  
All of you haters say hi to it  
I'm done **_

_Skoodge__**  
Ayo Breezy  
Let me show you how to keep the dice rolling  
When you're doing that thing over there homie  
Let's go!  
'Cause I feel like I'm running  
And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away  
Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop  
'cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day  
See they don't really wanna pop me  
Just know that you never flop me  
And I know that I can be a little cocky  
You ain't never gonna stop me  
Every time I come a nigga gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it  
Then I gotta blow, and then I gotta show that any little thing that nigga think he be doing  
'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna dadadada  
Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything a badaboom a badabing  
I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple niggas  
That I'm always winning and I gotta get it again, and again, and again  
And I be doing it to death and now I move a little foul  
A nigga better call a ref, and everybody knows my style  
And niggas know I'm the the best when it come to doing this  
And I be banging on my chest, and I bang in the east, and I'm banging in the west  
And I come to give you more and I will never give you less  
You will hear it in the street or you can read it in the press  
Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go  
See the way we on and we all up in the race and you know  
We gotta go, don't try to keep up with the pace  
We struggling and hustling and sending it and getting it  
And always gotta do it take it to another place  
Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
And I gotta cut all through his traffic  
Just to be at the top of the throne  
Better know I gotta have it, have it **_

_Zim__**  
Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker **_

_Dib__**  
Man fuck these bitch ass niggas, how y'all doin'?  
I'm Lil Tunechi, I'm a nuisance, I go stupid, I go dumb like the 3 stooges  
I don't eat sushi, I'm the shit, no I'm pollution, no substitution  
Got a bitch that play in movies in my Jacuzzi, pussy juicy  
I never gave a fuck about a hater, got money on my radar  
Dress like a skater, got a big house, came with an elevator  
You niggas ain't eatin', fuck it, tell a waiter  
Marley said, "Shoot 'em", and I said, "Okay"  
If you wanted bullshit then I'm like olay  
I don't care what you say, so don't even speak  
Your girlfriend a freak like Cirque Du Soleil  
That's word to my flag, and my flag red  
I'm out of my head, bitch I'm outta my mind, from the bottom I climb  
You ain't hotter than mine, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying  
What's poppin' Slime? Nothin' five, and if they trippin' fuck 'em five  
I ain't got no time to shuck and jive, these niggas as sweet as pumpkin pie  
Ciroc and sprite on a private flight,  
bitch I've been tight since "Guiding light",  
and my pockets right, and my diamonds white  
And my mommas nice and my daddy's dead  
You faggots scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while  
I was like fuck trial I put it down  
I'm so Young Money, if you got eyes look at me now, bitch **_

_Zim__**  
Look at me now, look at me now  
Oh, I'm getting paper  
Look at me now  
Oh, look at me now  
Yeah, I'm fresher than a motherfucker**_

Okay, okay  
Is that right?  
I'm fresher than a motherfucker

Rebecca: THAT WAS A LOT OF CUSS WORDS! XD

Zim: *huffs*

Rebecca: *giggles* Next be **foxxytehfox**

**liz: *in human form which makes her taller than the tallest* HA YES IM FINALLY FREE FROM BEING A KEROINIAN AND BEING HIT BY NATSUMI ABOUT A MILLION TIMES XD**

cloe: wait aren't you a tallest now

liz: hmm' IDK but meet my other friends in my platoon

trekuko: *falls* OW

susiro: umm hi?

gichi: *polishing a knife*

frenikako: *staring at liz*

cloe: *smacks frenikako*

liz: MORE RANDOMNESS NAO

Rebecca: HI LIZ'S FRIENDS IN THE PLATOON! *waves frantically*XD****

DARES

GIR: RIDE A RAINBOW UNICORN AND TELL IT TO GO TO CANDEH MOUNTAIN.

Rebecca: AWESOME! *poofs in Lady Rainicorn(lol, she's on the shirt I always wear XD)*

Lady Rainicorn: *in korean* Eh? How'd I get here? O.o

Rebecca: My amazingness of course! XD

GIR: *jumps on LR* CANDEH MOUNTAIN CHARLIE!

Lady Rainicorn: *in korean* My...name isn't Charlie...

GIR: _CANDEH MOUNTAIN!_

Lady Rainicorn: O.o *fly's out with GIR*****

Zim: (lol here's a Keroro Gunso reference) i dare you to dress up as a girl and say: Jeez, I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know! because my first kiss has to be with my future husband! I've already decided! then u have to kiss dib XD XD XD

trekuko: O.O are you always this crazy

cloe: trust me it gets worse

Rebecca: *rofl* THAT IS THE MOST EPIC WIN EVER! XD

Zim: O.e What..?

Rebecca: *puts him in a dress* I know it makes no sense, just do it. ^^

Zim: ...Jeez, I've never kissed anyone before. I don't know! Because my first has to with my future husband! I've already decided! *shudders and kisses Dib* AGGGHH! *burns tongue*

Dib: *also burns tongue*

Rebecca: I don't understand why your burning you tongues instead of lips...*shrugs*****

Tak: LISTEN TO A REBECCA BLACK & JUSTIN BIEBER DUET

Tak: Who are these people?

Rebecca: Horrible HORRIBLE singers. Or at least in my opinion. *shoves her in a closet*

_5 minutes later! XD_

Tak: *kicks the door down* MAKE IT STOP!

Rebecca: Its already over...

Tak: IT'S IN MY HEAD! DX

Rebecca: Aww...poor Tak. X3

Tak: DX****

tallest: u be small like as tall as Skoodge ^^

Rebecca: WOOT! *turns them smaller*

The Tallests: NOOOO!

Rebecca: Aww...their so cute! ^^

Red: Does that mean you like us more? =D

Rebecca: NO. JUST BECAUSE YOUR CUTE DOSN'T MEAN YOUR NOT STILL ASS'S! *smack him across the face*

Red: DX****

Rebecca: be a keronian for as long as you want ^^

Falipay: OH GOD NO. DX

Rebecca: YAAAYZ! *turns into a green keronian with a blue helmet and purple triangle as her insignia* EEEEE, I GOT FRECKLES! XD

Falipay: T.T****

susiro: O.o... GAH WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS *holding liz back*

liz: *trying to glomp Keroro* HES ADORIBLE

susiro: RUN KERORO RUN

Keroro: Uh...

Rebecca: Run Keroro, JUST RUN.

Keroro: O.o *hides in a closet*****

questions

dib: do you like cloe or ThatPieYouAteLastNight

Dib: Uh...both?

Rebecca: Good answer! XD****

Rebecca: do you know the cure for fangirlitus?

liz: *tied down to a chair* thats all

cloe: bye

Rebecca: NOPE! *kisses Zim and giggles insanely*

Zim: STUPID HU-

Rebecca: NUU, YOU CAN'T USE THAT ON ME ANYMORE! XD

Zim: *twitches* Stupid Keronian...

Rebecca: *giggles* Now I'm as short as YOU!

Zim: I'M NOT SHORT!

Rebecca: Right...next is **invderofdeath**

**Death: HI!**

Dib: DID YOU LIKE OUR DATE?

Falipay: *seethes*

Dib: *gulps* Um...y-yea?

Falipay: *twitches insanely* At least he hasn't been asked out on a date yet...****

Zim: act like GIR for the whole chappy

Rebecca: WOOT! TWO GIR'S!

Zim: *twitches* Stupid human...eh, I mean...something about cupcakes..?

Rebecca: -_- You'll get there...****

Tallest Red: do you like Jen?

Red: Um...not really.

Rebecca: Because you don't like anyone?

Red: Yeah, pretty much! ^^

Rebecca: -_-****

Dib: Act like Zim for the whole chappy!

Dib: But he's an idiot and I hate him! DX

Zim: *twitches*

Rebecca: Too bad, you must. ^^

Dib: *twitches* Fine...****

Tak: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Well I have to go now, my dad is back, bye!

Tak: No.

Rebecca: Oh c'mon, you haven't even tried them!

Tak: Well YOU never try ANYTHING!

Rebecca: I'M PICKEY! DX Plus that soup from last night was DEFINATALLY PULSATING!

Tak: It was bubbling because it was still hot. -_-

Rebecca: SHUT UP! Next is **InvaderVicky**

**Ah fuck I meant that GIR goes around in the background...*super facepalm***

I was angry because it was about Zim and Dib and he/she/it just mentioned GIR. Thats how it was.

Rebecca: *giggles* Yeah, I just sorta guessed. XD****

Tallests-JUST GO AND DIE I HATE YOU!*kicks them in their squeedily spooches or however it's spelled* HA! OWNED!

Tallests: T.T

GIR: *crashes through the ceiling, spilling candy everywhere*

Rebecca: CANDEH! Wait...where's Lady Rainicorn?

GIR: I HAVE NO IDEA...XP

Rebecca: They probably took her kidney...*eats Lemon Head*****

GIR-OMG you glomped me!*cuddles*YOU SO CUTE X3

GIR: I AM! XD

Rebecca: Yes...you are. X3****

Zim-...*cuddles you too*You're fluffy! No seriously I want a Zim plushy like the ones in the many Youtube videos that makes me jealous T.T

Rebecca: THEY MAKE ME JELLY TOO! DX Zim, you have to cuddle back cause you GIR! XD

Zim: *growls but cuddles back*

GIR: *gasp* MASTER IS ME? THEN WHO AM I? DX

Rebecca: Lets see...Zim is you, and Dib is Zim...so you must be Dib! XD

GIR: *another gasp* WHY IS MY HEAD SO BIG? WWHHHYYYY ISSS MY HEEEAD SO BIIIG?

Rebecca: XD****

Rebecca-Here have play-doh and play with it! No everyone must play with it so you make a huge-IDEA! YOU REBUILD THE INVADER ZIM WORLD WITH PLAY-DOH! WOOOO I'M AWESOME!

Rebecca: PLAY-DOH!

_1 hour later! XD_

_Theirs play-doh EVERYWHERE and a big model of Zim's house is in the middle of the stage_

Rebecca: *pops out of the layer of play-doh wearing a black beard* I'M BLACK BEARD THE PIRATE! ARGH!

GIR: *pops out wearing a white beard* AND I'M SANDY CLAWS!

Rebecca: SANTA! *glomps GIR*****

Tallests-Another thing for you. The show is called Invader ZIM! ZIM! YOU'RE USELESS! DIE IN HELL!

Rebecca: Aww...she doesn't like you. X3

Purple: Were not useless...

Rebecca: *singing* IM A LITTLE MORE THEN USELESS! AND WHEN I THINK THAT I CAN'T DO THIS! YOU PROMISE ME THAT I'LL GET THROUGH THIS!

Falipay: *throws play-doh in her mouth*

Rebecca: DX****

Falipay-Kick Dib for every date he got! I skimmed the parts and count ..11 kicks for dib!*voots with vuvuzela*

Falipay: BWAHAHAHA! XD

Dib: DX

Falipay: *kicks Dib 11 times* X3

Dib: T.T****

SEN-I didn't read the fanfiction...But that Rebecca said you beat up GIR is enough for me. GIR FANS! UNITE!WE'LL CALL 'EM AND TELL 'EM WE GONNA BLOW 'EM UP!

And I'm gonna punch myself 'cause that was a Purple quote BLERGH

Rebecca: HA! I TOLD YOU PEOPLE THAT YOU'D GET HATED ON! XD

_A ton of GIR fan girls crash through the ceiling_

GIR FG 1: THEIR HE IS!

GIR FG 3: GET EM'!

_And thus an all out war was born between the GIR fans and the SEN. But the fan girls are so insane and filled with rage that the war only lasted 5 seconds. Thus this message was pretty much pointless._

SEN: *dead*

GIR FG's: Tee hee. X3 *disappear*

Rebecca: *giggles insanely* Next be **actress22**

**[I crash land in...um...scratch that. I fall from the sky and quickly get up, crying/screaming hysterically] I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO CRASH LAND IN! WAAHH...**

Rebecca: YOU COULD CRASH LAND IN TAK'S SPITTLE RUNNER! OR...no, that shrank and blew up...you know what I can't really think of anything either. DX****

So! My OCs I promised you, Jix, Tanue and Nome, could not be here, on account of one of Tanue's bombs mysteriously going off for no particular reason. So I brought Jix's SIR unit, or as she likes to call herself, FIZZ.

Fizz- Good day, my fellow juice boxes.

Fizz was once a very good (stolen) SIR unit, very functional, but one day Nome damaged her brain chip thingy by attacking her and her master with a strangely shaped metal weapon, shattering one of her eyes in the process. Jix was unable to reach the repair storage place, leaving Fizz forever with a personality similar to Happy Noodle Boy, only more sofisticated and aware of what people are actually saying to her.

Okeee...now that I'm done telling Fizz's extremely boring history, lets get on to characters that aren't just a figment of my imagination.

Fizz- YOU MORBID JELLY COFFEE, YOU DARE call the Fizz tibia-

-Yes, Fizz, I do. So, I have a question for you GIR. How do you like Fizz?

GIR: SHE BE PRETTY LIKE A MONKEH! *eats a ball of play-doh*

Everyone: -_-****

Zim: Dress up in a cute little tux be all...attractive! I wanna marry you...but you already have a spouse. [glares in Rebecca's direction, then bursts out laughing. Stops abruptly.] So could you perhaps clone yourself so that we BOTH can have a Zim?

Rebecca: Yeah, he's mine already.^^

Zim: Woo-hoo...

Rebecca: You make a very bad GIR. *clones him and puts it in a tux* Now hopefully is doesn't blow up like last time I cloned him.

Falipay: *drags the clone out*****

Dib: I don't think I was very clear last time-I don't hate you, Dib. I just like Zim more, 'cause he's...better. So I dare you to go up to him and say "You are better than me at everything." Zim is not to know that this is a dare.

Dib: *growls* Fine...*walks up to Zim* You are better then me at everything...

Zim: *wild grin* I AM!

Rebecca: MUCH better! ^^****

Falipay: Sorry I made you watch Barney last time. Here, I'll make it up to you [watches Jurassic Park with Falipay]

Falipay: JURASSIC PARK! XD

Rebecca: He loves that movie, probably cause of the dinosaurs. XP

Falipay: Yeah...****

SEN: Die, but this time you have to die slowly and painfully.

Fizz- OH, my dear fluffy product of a failed condom, you fail to understand that with each excessive homicidal thought it simply expresses your increasing insanity. Honeysuckle reaches my nonexistent nostrils.

...I hate psychology (YAY BONES REFERENCE)

Rebecca: OOO, I WANNA TRY! *thinks for a moment* ...I don't know what that means.*bursts out laughing and runs around screaming*

Everyone: O.e

Rebecca: *stops* Oh yeah...DEATH TO THE SEN!

SEN: DX

_A horrible death fell upon them involving a flaming chainsaw getting pushed into their horrible torsos very slowly.*evil grin*_

Rebecca: X3

Everyone: O.o; *scared for life*****

Tak: You say in your first episode you aren't out for revenge, but many of your actions in that episode contradict that statement. Please explain your reasoning to me.

Tak: I wasn't getting revenge, I was simply taking what was mine. I should've been the invader so I took his...ahem, 'mission.' I did nothing to harm him...other then leave him to die with the planet. But THAT didn't work...

Falipay: ...did one of the characters just make sense..?

Rebecca: OH GOD NO ITS THE END OF THE UNIVERSE! DX

_And then the universe imploded.X3 Wait...no, um...NYAN CAT AND KAMAKAZIE WATERMELON HAD HORRIBLE HYBRID CHILDREN THAT FLEW AROUND THE EMPTY SPACE THAT USED TO BE THE UNIVERSE AND-_

_booooop._

Rebecca: *blinks* Sorry...technical difficulties...^^;

Everyone: O.e;****

GIR: Lets go bootydancin' with cows in midair! YAY insanity! Don't you say a word, Fizz...

Fizz- I pity you, my young meat slice.

Grrr...no, not GIR, grr. And I'm not done with him. You do the "Why Piggy WHY" thing, only replace the word 'piggy' with Vincent. Non-Bones fans are probably tired of the BONES stuff by now...

Rebecca: Nah, if they haven't gotten tired of me yet then they won't be tired of my ramblings about other stuff I like. XD

GIR: YAAAY,COWS! *does the thing he did in the beginning of 'GIR goes crazy and stuff'

Rebecca: I LIKE DANCING WITH COWS! XD

GIR: WHY? WHY VINCENT? I LOVDED YOU VINCENT, I LOVDED YOOOUUUU!

Rebecca: *sniffles* I loveded him too GIR!

Rebecca/GIR: *cry*

Everyone: -_-****

Gaz: You sing "Girls just wanna have fun." And you must show emotion for the rest of the chapter! Even if you're indifferent, you have to pretend to act like a normal human with feelings would.

Fizz- My dear penguin aroma, should you really be one to give lessons in normality?

OKAY THAT'S IT! YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! [ducktapes her mouth. Yes Fizz has a mouth. She was a stolen experiment.]

That's better.

Rebecca: NO! NORMAL BUUURRRNNSSS! DX

Gaz: In that case, *grabs mic*

_**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have**_

_**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have**_

_**That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun...**_

Rebecca: So...girly...*twitches*

Gaz: And I cry for dead puppy and other girly normal stuff.

Rebecca: *starts smoking like Zim with water*IT BURNS US! IT BUUURRNSS UUUSSS! (guess where thats from and you win a cookie.X3)

**Purple and Red: read "A Wrinkle in Time" and tell me what you think! I LOVE that book!**

Rebecca: Ooo, I like that book too! I JUST watched the movie! XD

The Tallests: *shrug and take a book*

_20 minutes later! XD Jeez, Irkens are fast readers..._

Rebecca: So whatcha think?

Red: Kinda weird...and creepy.

Purple: 'IT' SCARES ME! DX

Rebecca: I KNOW! DX****

Okay, that's all I can think of right now. Your favorite obsessive fangirl will return to torture you later! BYE BYYYEEE! [sprouts wings and flies away. leaves Fizz for you guys to deal with.]

Fizz: MY SOCK STINKS OF OVERDUE LIBRARY BOOKS!

Rebecca: *sigh* Next be **crazyone256**

**Co-Hi**

Gaz-Ok now let's REPHRASE THAT DARE SHALL WE? I dare you to give up any game for a day including Wii, Game slave 1,2,3, Nintendo Ds or I or 3, old games ect., book's, TV, music, i pod, i pad, i phone, cell phone, ANY ELECTRONICS OR BOOK'S. OH and no killing, punching, tripping, pushing, or any kind of physical damage ...or mental at that matter, unless i say so.

Rebecca: O.o; Thats...getting rid of EVERYTHING.

Gaz: *shrugs*****

Erik-I already know what it is.

Everyone-I dare you all to kill the fop!

Erik-told you

Rebecca: *takes out flaming chainsaw* I LIKE RICK ROLLING! Wait...KILLING! XD

_Jeez, so much killing and hurt in this world...why can't GOOD stuff happen like reuniting with your long lost child or something? Well...a little bit later._

Rebecca: I feel I kill to many people for the good of myself. X3

Everyone: -_-

**Dib-Why is your head so big?**

Dib: YOU DARE ACUSE MY AMAZING HEAD OF LARGNESS?

Rebecca: You guys are getting good at this. XD****

Zim-Why do you hate Dib beside his head is big, him trying stop you from taking over the earth, and is annoying to you and Gaz in that matter.

Zim: Because he won't gimmie tacos. WHY WON'T YOU GIMMIE TACOS MARY?

Rebecca: Scratch what I just said: You guys are getting AWESOME at this! XD****

Gaz-Why do you hate your brother? I dare you to be nice to your brother and zim for the rest of this chapter!

Gaz: Because he's annoying.

Rebecca: Well thats not a very good excuse. At least he loves you, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW. Cough, Rachel, cough.****

Rebecca-I'm glad your not a marysue. I don't need any more to control...

Rebecca: Why would I be a Mary sue? I'M JUST A FANGIRL! DX****

Erik-*run's into room with rip closes* HELP ME!

Co-Marysue's?

Erik-yes.

Co-Ugg...*goes in front of marysue's.* SCRAM OR I WILL LET GAZ TARE YOU APART FROM LIMB FROM LIMB!

Marysue's- you will do no such thing.

Gaz-I DARE YOU TO TARE THOSE MARYSUE'S LIMB FROM LIMB!

Marysue's-!

Gaz: *shrugs*

_More violence later! XD_

Rebecca: Yeah thats right! SCREW YOU MARY SUES! XD

Gaz: *shakes head*****

Co-hehehe that's what you get!

Erik-Merci crazyone256 qui signifie beaucoup pour moi que vous me sauver de l'est marysue. Ce sont des sauvages!

Co-Uh...that's french. Votre accueil Erik Je suis heureux que vous êtes ok mon ami. That's all for now.

Rebecca: I LIKE FRENCH TOAST!

Lard Nar: What does that have to do with anything?

Rebecca: *shrugs*

Lard Nar: *sigh*

Rebecca: Next is **bak602**

**Zim-Oh, the irony, kitanai means filthy. Now, you're gonna hate this a loooooooot, but if Rebecca's your wife, *evil grin* ACT LIKE IT! (But nothing innapro-pro...)**

Zim: ZIM IS NOT FILTHY! THE SMELLY HYOOMANS ARE! DX

Rebecca: Your supposed to be acting like-

Zim: I KNOW!

Rebecca: O.o****

Dib: The singing girl, huh? OK! U get locked in room wif meh until your next dare! Oh, and Zimmeh and GIR come, too! But first...

GIR- Fill the room with lemonade and then CARAMELLDANCEN!

GIR: YAAAY! *blasts lemonade everywhere and does the caramelldansen*

Rebecca: Mmm, lemonade...XD *stuffs Zim, Dib, and GIR in a room with bak602*****

Tallest- Eat vegetables. Brussels sprouts are EVIL!

Rebecca: Yes they are! DX

The Tallests: *eat Brussels sprouts* EW! DX

Rebecca: *nods*****

Rebecca- Torture whoever u want with nothing but a muffin and fudge. I suspect that you'll cause much pain...

Rebecca: I can't waste food on torturing people! *eats the muffin and fudge and takes out my flaming chainsaw and giant flyswatter* X3

The Tallests/SEN: DX

_Much inflicted pain later! XD_

Rebecca: Hee-hee. X3

The Tallests/SEN: XP****

Tak- HI! You get a biiiiiiiiiig laser cannon.

Tak: *latches onto the cannon and points it at the door Zim, Dib, and GIR are in*

Rebecca: I SAID NO KILLING PEOPLE.

Tak: Fun-sucker...

Rebecca: *bursts out laughing* YOU SAID FUN-SUCKER! XD

Tak: O.o

Rebecca: My cousin said that really loud and too fast so it came out as...sun-fucker. XD

Tak: *facepalm*****

Anybody- Do you think those automatic spellchecks are annoying?

Rebecca: YES! DX

Everyone: ._.' ...****

Lard Nar- RESISTY! Down with the control brains! FREEDOM ON IRK! Here's some weapons to help you destroy the control brains! LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!

**Peace out.**

Lard Nar: YEAH! XD

Rebecca: Yeah! ^^

Irkens: o.o

Rebecca: Last be **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Griz: Our creator and her friend would like to know what kind of dinosaur Falipay is. They want to make a surprise for him. Oh, and until the surprise is finished they want me to tell him he is TOTALLY AWESOME!**

Falipay: *shrugs* I'm not really any type of dinosaur. I'm just...I sorta got a muchlax's body except its longer so it's also my head and I have it's feet. I gots little bear ears and noodle arms with little orbs for hands. Oh, and I also always have this X3 face.

Rebecca: *latches onto Falipay* AND YOUR POLKA DOTTED! XD

Dib: *walks out of room* ...That was a lot of PITIFUL EARTH singing...

Zim/GIR: I LIKE SINGING! XD

Rebecca: Still awesome. X3

**Now, Zim, you say you don't like Tak, but if that's true, why were you doing the classic guy thing. In the episode she was in, you acted just like a guy who likes a girl who is out of his league. She played the female part perfectly. Totally humiliating you! And you must answer truthfully. *Sprays some green mist out of a can on him* Yeah, that was an invention of mine. It's called truth spray. It makes anyone tell the truth.**

Zim: ZIM was trying to understand the HYOOMANS PITIFUL LOVE EMOTIONS!

Rebecca: Course ya were. X3

Zim: -_-****

Jau: Tallests! GET ME MORE FUDGE POPS! 5 WERE HALF MELTED LAST TIME!*starts beating them with the jump rope* REMEMBER, IF YOU TRY TO USE ANY ELECTRONIC DEVICE TO HELP YOU, I'VE RIGGED THESE COLLARS TO MAKE YOU EXPLODE ON THE PUSH OF A BUTTON! And don't think you can get away with it. The path you must take has many cameras. If you disappear from my sight through the cameras, I push this button! *Points to giant red button on the wall and puts the collars on their necks* And only I can remove them! If you try to remove them, they'll explode!

The Tallests: T.T

Rebecca: Heh heh...sploding. X3

The Tallests: *leave with more fudge pops*****

Rel: Hello, Dib!*Smooches him* Could you sing the Kiss song, Beth for me? Please? *smooches him again* Oh, our friend, Xan has some things she wants to dare too.

Dib: Okay...

_**Beth, I hear you callin'  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playin'  
And we just can't find the sound**_

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't a home  
And I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them callin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do

Beth, I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playin'  
All night

Rebecca: I like da singin.X3****

Xan: Gaz I dare you to pulverize the Tallests with Dibs extreamly large head.

Dib: My heads not big...-_-

Gaz: *starts hitting the Tallests with Dib*

The Tallests/Dib: OW! DX

Rebecca: X3****

Rel: Dib, I apologize for Xan. She was not created by the person who created me and my sisters. But they are friends so we are friends. I have a gift for you though. It's kind of like that phone you got but never use. *hands him what looks to be a remote with #s from 1 to 100 on it* Try pressing 15. It makes Zim do the Caramelldansen for an hour! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry Zim. You may have been in the rescue party, but I still don't like.

Dib: Oh yeah, I forgot about that...

Rebecca: HIT 17! XD

Dib: Um...okay.*hits 17*

Zim: *shoots up* NOBODY ACTUALLY LIKES THE TALLESTS! *covers mouth* O.O

Everyone: O.o ...

Rebecca: ...Dat true..?

Irkens: ._.

Rebecca: XD

The Tallests: T.T****

Xan: Hey, Gaz, do you have any good ways to prank older brothers? I'll give you Bloaty's pizza if you tell me. All on me! *mumbles to self* They're gonna give us a free pizza! *talks normally again* Hey, Zim, I'm really mad that the Tallests lied to you about invading Earth therefore, I'm going to make you my elite soldier Giving you permission to make the Tallests do whatever you want. No matter what it is.

Gaz: *opens mouth to answer*

Rebecca: STICKY NOTES! My family always uses sticky notes for pranks. Just cover all his stuff in STICKY NOTES! XD

Gaz: -_-

Rebecca: *waves at the camera* BYE EVERYONE! *runs off*

Falipay: NO MORE KEROTAMA!

Rebecca: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone: DX

**Don't forget about guessing where the 'IT BURNS US! IT BUUURRNNSSS UUUSSS!' is from. XD**

**READ,REVIEW, REJOICE! X3**


	14. Doomy randomness

**I'M BACK FROM VACATION! And in a couple days I'll be gone again on a mission trip.-shot-  
HOORAY FOR MADNESS!**

Rebecca: *bawling* SADEST SEASON FINALE EVER! DX

Falipay: You say that for every season finale. Even the ones that aren't supposed to be sad. -_-

Rebecca: YEAH WELL...SHUT UP!

Falipay: *facepalm* Lets just start...

Rebecca: OKAY! First is **foxxytehfox**

**gichi: *shooting her brothers* XD THIS IS SOOOO FUN**

liz: *is a keronian again* Rebecca u look sooooo ADORIBLE... i wish Keroro didn't die

trekuko: but i saw- *mouth gets covered by susiro*

susiro: *whispers* SHUT UP

liz: DX DX DX

Everyone: ...

Rebecca: It's a long story. XD

**dares**

Zim: BURN TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER

Falipay: *pours water on Zim*

Zim: *starts screaming* IT BUURRRNSS! DX

Rebecca: It's supposed to. X3****

dib: HIT YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL OF DOOM to also make me feel better.

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Rebecca: She said head. Not big head, just head. -_-

Dib: *blinks* Oh...

Falipay: *bashes Dib's head into the wall of doom* XD

Dib: OW! DX****

GIR: gimmie a sympathy hug *holds out arms*

GIR: *latches onto her face* I LURV YOOUUU~! X3

Rebecca: Aww...^^****

truths

tallest: y are you JERKS PS im a princess so doesn't that mean u have to worship ME

liz: WAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAHAAAAAAA

susiro: some one HELP MEH

trekuko: OH SHI- *falls through the camera*

Red: Were not jerks! And no we don't have to worship YOU because were the Tallests so...HA!

Rebecca: *rolls eyes* Next be **ArlieHasTheBrainWorms**

**[Crashes in a replica of the Resisty's ship. Hehe, stupid name is stupid XD Jumps out with Zim clone] YEEUP, I changed my username from actress22 to ArlieHasTheBrainWorms. AND I FOUND SOMETHING TO CRASH LAND IN, FIRETRUCKERS! WOOOOOOOO! I DREW ON SOMEWHITE SHOES WITH FABRIC MARKER AND NOW THEY ARE INVADER ZIM SHOES!**

Rebecca: Ima steal them after this. X3****

So, Jix got really pissed at me for leaving Fizz here last time. She yelled something at me in Irken. Zim, Tak, I was wondering if you could translate it for me? [whispers what Jix said]

Zim/Tak: O.o

Rebecca: Ima take that as a 'It be very bad for da lil kiddies' X3****

Questions!

Tallests- Which one of you is more in charge of ruling the Irken Empire?

Rebecca: Why do I have deja vu..?

Red: I AM!

Purple: NO I AM! *start slapping each other*

Rebecca: Yep. Now I remember. XD****

GIR- WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE? Firetruck, I hope Jhonen doesn't see this, I heard he hates when people call GIR cute.

GIR: I have no idea...

Rebecca: I doubt he will. Plus he hates everyone so his hate doesn't really count...JUST LIKE ZIM'S HATE! XD****

Zim- Does my favorite Irken have any ideas for pranks to pull on my brother? He scared me out of my wits today and I REALLY want to scare him so bad he pisses his pants! XD

Rebecca: MOAR STICKY NOTES! I DEMAND MOOAARR! XD

Zim: *smacks Rebecca* SILENCE! Anyway...like Zim would share his AMAZINGNESS with YOU!

Rebecca: Which means you got nothing.

Zim: *smacks her again* SHUT UP!****

Dib- ADMIT IT! Your head is big and I want to know WHY, damn it!

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG! DX

Rebecca: Thats a good question. WHY IS HIS HEAD SO BIG?

Dib: T.T****

Membrane- You know, it really is likely that there ARE aliens out there. Not really a question, I just want to hear what you say.

Membrane: Well perhaps. But none would be able to travel the MASSIVE distance to our planet anyhow!

Rebecca: Did you just quote yourself..?

Aliens: *trying to keep from laughing*****

Oh, and GIR, Fizz has something she'd like to say to you, too. :)

Fizz: GIR IS LIKE A WARM MARSHMALLOW SOCK ON A BUBBLY WINTER MORNING.

That's her way of saying she likes you and thank you for calling her pretty. [randomly pulls out my 20 pound cat and starts snuggling with her] ...What? A girl can't love her highly adorable cat?

Rebecca: IM WITH YOU! *pulls out Rickey* I lurve yoouuu~X3****

DARES!

Purple- Aw...it's okay Purple, I love you! C'mon, maybe donuts will make you feel better. I'm sure Red will find SOMEONE who likes him.

Red: DX

Purple: HOORAY! *eats donuts*****

SEN- ARGH YOU DARE BEAT UP MY GIR! I DEMAND AN EXPLAINATION! But not before Fizz and I kick your sorry asses!

Fizz: [tries really hard to speak normally] You...bast...turds? (not a misspelling)

Aww, a robot, defending her crush!

Fizz: [has a look on her face like STFU]

Rebecca: I'll have to explain considering they didn't TECHNICALLY do anything...

SEN: *all bloody and stuff* T.T

Rebecca: Well its a long story but...Dib was keeping Zim at his house (like I said, long story XD) and he forgot to turn off the cameras so the SEN saw that he was 'helping the enemy.' So later, GIR asked to go play outside and after a while Zim went looking for him and found him all...yeah.

Everyone: *really confused*

Rebecca: I TOLD you it was a long story...

Falipay: *reads next dare* Um...Ima shove you in the closet now.

Rebecca: Wait WHAT?

Falipay: *shoves her in a closet* X3****

Zim- Rebecca can't know this, but you and I are going to have an affair! She can have the Zim clone, I'm getting the real one!

Zim: *growls* I have to MARRY the human female now...ARGH! *stomps out leaving the Zim clone*

Falipay: *sighs and follows*

Rebecca: *lasers the door down* AHA! *latches onto the Zim clone* I lurve you. Wait...*pokes it's face a couple times* YOUR NOT ZIM! *beats him up until he explodes, look of pure rage*

Everyone: o.o *scarred for lives*****

Dib- Drink this head shrinkifier. NO NOT ALL OF IT! And, I wanna see what you look like as an Irken. Use this Irkenifier!

Dib: *twitches and drinks a little of it*

Rebecca: Now your head looks to small...

Dib: BECAUSE MY HEAD WAS ALREADY NORMAL SIZED! *gets shot with the Irkenifier* AAAHHHH! THE HORROR!

Rebecca: I dunno, I like Irkens. X3****

Falipay and Rebecca- Do you like the Pokemon anime? If you do will you watch some with me? I think Falipay would like Mystery at the Lighthouse because the Pokemon in that one looks like a dinosaur.

Rebecca: Yes, more so the first couple seasons though. X3 *watches Pokemon with her*****

I wrote down two songs I want people to sing. I don't care who sings them.

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. I LOVE Owl City. Adam Young is my idol! Well, other than Jhonen and Emily Deschanel.

Rebecca: YES, OWL CITY FOR THE WIN! I WANNA SING! *grabs mic*

_**The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'll send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here**_

I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear:  
"Oh darling I wish you were here"

Rebecca: *squees*****

Firetruck by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox, AKA Smosh. if you don't know what Smosh is, you have not yet lived. Go to Smosh's Youtube channel RIGHT NOW! Oh, another dare. Red has to watch all the Smosh episodes while trying not to laugh.

Rebecca: *giggles* Oh Smosh...*shoves Red to the computer* And while he does that...um, PURPLE! You sing.

Purple: Why me?

Rebecca: I dunno~X3

Purple: *facepalm* Fine...

_**Here's the thing about saying firetruck  
it starts with F and it ends with uck  
So whenever you're in trouble or out of luck  
You no longer have to exclaim: Oh F*ck!**_

Hey, look at that, they just bleeped me  
Instead, say: Firetruck! It's so easy  
And I like to take a moment, just sit right there  
I'll tell you how you can say firetruck anywhere

Stub you toe FIRETRUCK  
Lose your cash FIRETRUCK  
You're naked and your parents come home FIRETRUCK

Fail your class FIRETRUCK  
Scratch your ass FIRETRUCK  
Clip your nails too short and it hurts FIRETRUCK

Crap your pants FIRETRUCK  
Bite your tongue FIRETRUCK  
No one shows up to your party FIRETRUCK

Red ring of death FIRETRUCK  
Forget to breathe FIRETRUCK  
Find out your mom is your dad FIRETRUCK

Say firetruck every chance you see  
It's even more fun when it gets bleeped  
Say you're with me now, don't make this suck  
F*****uck!

Wow man, did you just say f*ck?  
No man, I just said firetruck

(talking)  
But when you bleep it, it says f*ck

(rapping)  
Who cares man? We're saying firetruck

Lose your teeth FIRETRUCK  
iPhone bills FIRETRUCK  
Jonas brothers stuck in your head FIRETRUCK

Crash your car FIRETRUCK  
Into your dog FIRETRUCK  
Turns out your dog is your mom FIRETRUCK

(talking)  
(AP) Wait, so now my mom is a dog?  
(IH) And your dad  
(AP) Dude, this is just getting ridiculous  
(IH) You act like it's not normal  
(AP) It isn't normal!  
(IH) It is in Canada  
(AP) So they have man-dog-women in Canada?  
(IH) Yes

(rapping)  
Fail at science FIRETRUCK  
Eat a pencil FIRETRUCK  
There's over 500 Pokemon? WHAT THE FIRETRUCK

Lose the game FIRETRUCK  
David Blaine FIRETRUCK  
Get run over by a... (what?) FIRETRUCK

(talking)  
(IH) Yeah, next time you wanna say the F-word  
Just say firetruck  
It's more polite

(AP) And if you didn't like this song  
Go firetruck yourself!

Rebecca: I loled at the 'There's over 500 Pokemon' part. X3

Purple: -_-****

So, I guess I'm leaving. [picks up at and tries to walk out, but a tallish female Irken with light purple eyes full of pissiness blocks the way.]

Jix: You filthy human piece of dirt, you were going to leave Fizz again!

Fizz: MISTRESS JIX! YOU'RE BACK! [hugs]

Damn it. Now I'm stuck with a crazy android AND a pissy alien. Thanks, Mom! Just what I wanted. XP Bye now. Wait, Zim, WERE YOU BLUSHING WHEN JIX CAME IN? YOU WERE, WEREN'T YOU? [bitch slaps Zim across the face and then magically conjures a jet pack to leave with.]

Zim: NO I WASN'T!

Rebecca: You BETTER not have...your in enough trouble already...

Zim: ._.

Rebecca: Well...next is **beastylex**

**wow! it's nice to see a fellow 12-year-old write a good fan fic! :3**

Rebecca: YAY FOR ONLY A COMPLIMENT! XD I'm 13 now but...THANK YOU MUCH! =3 So next be **invderofdeath**

**Death: HI! IHADCHOCOLATEASYOUCANSEE!**

Rebecca: You needs to stop eating chocolate.****

ZIM:DRESS LIKE A MONKEY AND SING DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!

Rebecca: That reminds of this picture I once saw...*starts blushing and giggling insanely*

Zim: O.o *walks away slowly and dresses as a monkey*

_**do you like waffles?  
-yea we like waffles!  
do you like pancakes?  
-yea we like pancakes!  
do you like french toast?  
-yea we like french toast!**_

do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!  
waffles! waffles! waffles! waffles!  
do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

do you like waffles?  
-yea we like waffles!  
do you like pancakes?  
-yea we like pancakes!  
do you like french toast?  
-yea we like french toast!

do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

Rebecca/GIR: *screaming and giggling*

Zim: *sigh*****

TALLEST RED: *SHOOTS WITH BAZOOKA* YOU BASTARD!

Rebecca: I NO LIKE HIM EITHER! *smacks him with my giant flyswatter*****

DIB: FORCE FEED TAK WAFFLES!

Dib: O.e ...

Rebecca: Aww...lucky.

Dib: *blinks and starts to awkwardly force feed Tak*

Tak: *coughing and gagging* G-get OFF! *pushes him off* X|****

EVERYONE: TURN INTO UNICORNS THAT SHOOT FIRE OUT OF YOUR TAIL!

Rebecca/GIR: UNICORNS! XD *everyone turns into unicorns*

Falipay: They just read your mind don't they? -_-

Rebecca: Well they haven't done anything with dragons yet. XP

Falipay: They're going to turn me into a dragon next chapter aren't they?

Rebecca: Yup. X3****

GAZ: SING WHAT THE HELL! BY AVRIL L.

Rebecca: I LIKE CEREAL! *starts eating cereal, bowl and all*

Gaz: -_-

_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts, whether it's right or wrong  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**_

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

What,  
What,  
What,  
What the hell

So what if I go out on a million dates  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong,  
I just need some time to play (yeah)

You're on your knees,  
beggin' please  
'stay with me'  
But honestly,  
I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking 'What the hell'  
All I want is to mess around,  
and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me,  
you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now,  
whoa 'What the hell'

La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la, whoa, whoa

You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now,  
I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about)  
All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)  
If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)  
You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me)  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

Rebecca: *giggles* Oh today's songs...XD****

GIR: GO ON A DATE WITH DIR!

DIR: HI.

*DEATH THROWS HER ASIDE*

DEATH: BYE!

GIR: OKAY! *blasts through the ceiling*

Falipay: I don't even have to escort him there! X3

Rebecca: Aww look, he's happy. X3 Next is **Invader Griz Jau and Rel**

**Xan: Zim after what the Tallests put you through I think you earned the right to know the truth about GIR. You see Zim when the Tallests presented GIR to you at the beginning of operation impending doom 2 they knew you wouldn't notice that he was a defective robot they pulled out of the trash so they told you that you were getting a special Sir unit but they didn't know that GIR really is special. It's the way he is that make people love him in fact it's not just because there's a bunch of Zim fans out there that you have a colossal amount of ratings it is also because nobody can resist the cute craziness that is GIR! and now you have a reason to gloat at the Tallests and you know now that you should be and should always have been proud of GIR. BTW I'm giving you this infinite access card which allows you to get any thing you want from Earth and Irk in order to torture, mortally wound, or kill the Tallests.**

Zim: *blinks* Heh, stupid HYOOMAN! Of course I know GIR is...special. But the Tallests would never give me a fake SIR. Heh, and why on Irk would I want to hurt the Tallests?

Rebecca: So I can have the card? XD

Zim: *slices it in half with a spider leg* No.

Rebecca: Aww...DX****

* Xan glares at the Tallests*: I'M GIVING YOU ONE CHANCE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WHERE SO CRUEL TO ZIM AND ALSO WHAT HAPPEND TO ALL THE OTHER ROBOTS LIKE GIR PLUS YOU HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH BECAUSE REBECCA GETS TO PICK THE WAY YOU GET TORTURED!

Rebecca: I always did wonder about the other GIR bots...

Red: Well...they were the first SIR units but they were defective so we had them destroyed.

Purple: And Zim is annoying and way to destructive so...yeah.

Rebecca: *growls* WELL SCREW YOU! *grabs Zim in a hug* DEFECTS FOR THE WIIIN! XD****

Xan*hands Rebecca a remote control with 2 buttons on it.*: This remote allows you to communicate with the special room I made for the Doomy IZ Questionare & Dares thing called the Torture room. Press the top button to request any kind of torture and how long you want it to be then press the bottom button to request which character or characters you want to send to the room and they will automatically get beamed into the room. BTW. (1) The room has extra horrible tortures for the Tallests ,(2)You and i are immune to the room ,and(3) You and I are the only ones with access.

Rebecca: HAZA FOR TORTURE! XD I shall use it well...X3

SEN/The Tallests: DX

GIR: *crashes through the ceiling wearing a pink tux, sombrero, and a weird purple jelly slathered on his face*

Rebecca: *giggles* Had fuuun? X3

GIR: *giggling and dancing* YES!****

Xan*turns to the Crowd*: I would like to introduce my sir units Snowball and Lucie.

Two gold robots one with cyan eyes and the other with red eyes pops on stage.

Red: You can't have 2 sir units let alone1sir unit because You left to complete Your mission on Your own.

Purple: In order to get those sir units they had to be assigned to You and you only get one therefore they can't be yours because we didn't assign them to you.

Xan: Your right they weren't My sir units until I fixed them.

Red/Purple: Fixed them? When? Where? How?

Xan: SILENCE!

The Tallests*huddle together in fear.*

Xan: I was planning on building my own before I left Irk when I came across an old Irken dump sight and found 2 discarded sir units that looked a lot like GIR which made Me get so attached to them that I could not leave them so I took them to My ship where I refurbished and upgraded them. I even gave them new designs and new names Snowball and Lucie. BTW. My friend Griz helped with the upgrades.

Snowball/Lucie: HI EVERYBODY

Xan: GIR I dare you to find a pool that is 4 feet deep and fill it with chocolate, and super energy drinks, drink every last drop, grab the flaming chainsaw, and go into a closet with the Tallests for 10 hours.

Rebecca: Well doesn't that sound fun! X3

GIR: *does all them instructions*

_10 hours later! XD_

GIR: *skips out of closet happily* I LIKED MY TEA PARTY!

Rebecca: I did too. XD *revives the Tallests*****

Xan: Hey Falipay What is your favorite kind of dinosaur from Jurassic Park?

Falipay: Um...I dunno...

Rebecca: Those ones that have the little arms and look really funny when they run?

Falipay: OH YEAH THOSE! Ha, like that lady who was running?

Rebecca: Yeah...*giggles* good times, good times...next be **GirsWaffles22**

**Rebecca you're so awesome! You're invited to my squid party! *gives a squid hat***

Rebecca: YAY, SQUID! *hugs squid hat* I shall call you Squishy, and you shall be mine! XD Or maybe I should name it Squidward...or Calamari...now I'm hungry.X3

**oh and dib you're invited too. But only cause we need a piñata!**

Dib: DX

Rebecca: I don't think she likes you. X3

**GIR: why are you so cute? Here's a taco, now eat it. Btw gir will be the ruler for the rest of the chapter.**

GIR: I STILL DUNNO! XD *eats taco and flails on the floor* FLOOR,GET ME A PICKLE!

Rebecca: YOU HEARD HIM! *shoves Falipay toward the fridge*

Falipay: *grumbles and gets GIR a pickle*

GIR: HOORAY! *eats pickle* X3

Rebecca: Next is **bak602**

***still singin* The lights go down... And it's something that will haunt me when you're not around... And I see sparks fly when ever you... Smile... (stops singing and looks embarrassed) Um... Hi!**

Dib and Zim- Point at each other and scream "OBJECTION!" at each other until one of you pass put. Dib shall be dressed in a blue suit and make his hair all spiky, while Zim wears a maroon suit and a ruffled ascot. And yes, I'm actually sane.

Zim/Dib: O.o ...

Rebecca: *giggles* Just go with it...it's from an anime...I think. X3

Zim/Dib: *get in the costumes and scream objection at each other*

_ANOTHER 10 hours later! XD_

Dib: *passes out*

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM! XD

Rebecca: You sure are good at yelling...****

Lard Nar- Destroy the control brains. MUA Ha ha ha ha!

Lard Nar: FINALLY! *destroys the Control Brains in various violent manners*

Rebecca: WOOT! XD****

GIR- (glomps him) I LOVES YOU! X3 Now u get to do whatever u want! I gives you 27,000,000,000 tacos!

GIR: YAYZ! *eats all the tacos with Rebecca*

Everyone: O.e'

Rebecca/GIR: X3****

Rebecca- You get fudge! And a dare- you shall be locked in a room with only blank walls. You and GIR are inside with a LOT of play-dough and fudge. After 20 minutes, come out so we can see the end result.

Rebecca/GIR: *pump fists in excitement and run into the room*

_20 minutes later! XD_

Rebecca: *comes out covered in play-doh attempting to lick fudge off her elbow*

GIR: *also covered play-doh and lick off the fudge on Rebecca's elbow*

Rebecca: Aww...oh well. If you're wondering, we made rainbows and a collage of a ton of cartoons. X3****

Lard Nar- In Backseat Drivers from beyond the stars, when you saw that the Massive was vulnerable, why didn't you try to kill the Tallest? You only tried to get the stupid snacks!

Lard Nar: Well...are ship wasn't very strong. Plus they have a ton or guards on their ship...and stuff! DX

Rebecca: *randomly glomps Lard Nar*

Lard Nar: ._.****

Tallest- No snacks for you.

The Tallests: NOOOO! DX

Purple: THAT IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! DX

Rebecca: So? Get it through your head: WE DON'T LIKE YOU.

The Tallests: T.T****

Zim- You shall now be 5' 3" for the rest of the chappy. Yay!

Zim: YES! *grows to that height* VICTORY FOR ZIM! XD****

Tak- Quick question- do you hate me? (Please say no...)

Tak: *shrugs* Just don't do anything to me...****

Control Brains- You die now. XD (laughs Luke maniac for 10 minutes)

Rebecca: Didn't we already kill them..? Whatever *revives Control Brains*

Rebecca/Lard Nar: *smash and explode all of them*

Irkens: DX

Rebecca/Lard Nar: *giggle* X3****

Dib- Next time you go on a date, you get to carry Falipay. I dun like grumpy Falipay! Plus your fun to torture...

Before I go, one thing- I LUV PHOENIX AND EDGEWORTH!

Adios amigos.

Dib: I highly doubt I could carry him...

Rebecca: You could always drag him!

Falipay: STOP TALKING! DX

Rebecca: *giggles* Next be **Invader Cakez**

**Ahh, teh three R's, there are several, aren't there? Well... SINCE DIB AND ZIMMY WERE SO AWESOME, Dib, act like Zimmy again. Zimmy, act like the awesome cuteness-but not as awesome cute as you-that is GIR! ^^**

Cakez, out.

O_o...

Rebecca: OKIE-DOKEY!

Dib: *sigh* I AM DIB!

Zim: YAYZ!

Rebecca: *giggles* Okay, last ish **tdwtrulz1022**

**Time for Gen!**

Rebecca: I dare you to let my Dib-loving Tak-hating OC Gen to co-host! :D

Rebecca: Well...OCs aren't aloud...I be sorry. T.T  
**  
Dib: DIBYKINZ! OMG, I LOVE YOU! I dare you to make out with Gen for...an hour, NON-STOP! :) And to sing either Dumb Love by Sean Kingston or Just The Girl by The Click Five to her!**

Rebecca: So...I guess I could poof her here for that...XD *poofs in Gen*

Dib: *makes out with her for an hour* That was DISGUSTING! *grabs mic*

_**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

The way she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Dib: Stupid HYOOMANS!

Rebecca: *smacks lips* It's just not right...****

Zim: I dare you to make out with Rebecca for 20 minutes :)

Zim: *kisses her bugs bunny style for 20 minutes* WHEEE!

Rebecca: VERY not right...XP****

Gaz: I dare you to play Left 4 Dead on expert mode until you win :)

Gaz: *snorts and starts playing*****

Tak: I dare you to kiss GIR

Tak: WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME TO KISS EVERYONE? *kisses GIR*

Rebecca: ._.' I dunno...

Tak: *steaming*

Rebecca: ...I'm gunna go eat pickle flavored Pringles...*walks off*

***gasp* No clever ending? Oh well, I'm lazy. X3**

**READ, REVIEW, REJOICE! XD**


	15. Doomy Tak love

**Phew, I be back! AGAIN! And in...about two weeks I'll be leaving again. FML. Well...LETS ENJOY MY PRESENCE WHILE IT LASTS! XD**

Rebecca: *walks inside* I'M HOOOME! X3

Falipay: About time...

Rebecca: Now if you excuse me, I'm going to take a long hot shower and sleep for the rest of the day. ^^

Falipay: *facepalm*

_24 hours later! XD_

Rebecca: *looks MUCH better then the day before* ALL BETTER! XD Let's get started eh?

Everyone: *groans*

Rebecca: Thats the spirit! X3 First is **evileye**

**Zim: OMG ZIM! I LOVE YOU!**

(glomps for eternity and time travels back) that was nice:) anyway, I dare the ALMIGHTY ZIM to eat a whole bucket of cookies and gravy!

Rebecca: That sounds good...XD

Zim: Anything that's food sounds good to you.

Rebecca: Yeah...

Zim: *looks at the bucket in disgust and eats it* EWWW! *hack, sizzle* DISGUSTING! PAAAIIIINN! DX

Rebecca: Hmm, gravy burns you too...****

Dib: Meh, you're okay. I dare you to get Gaz annoyed and suffer whatever pain she gives you. Heh...

Dib: *sigh* Fine...*takes out a book about the paranormal* *mumbles random stuff to himself*

Gaz: *twitches and pauses game* Dib, quit talking to yourself!

Dib: I'm not aloud to. T.T

Gaz: Idiot. *gets up and beats Dib to a pulp* *gets back to game*

Dib: T.T****

Gaz: NO VIDEO GAMES FOR 3 CHAPTERS! Oh... and you can't kill me, I am an immortal cat woman who has acid saliva so hah!

Rebecca: Well that sounds interesting. XD

Gaz: *hands Rebecca GS and watches TV while eating pizza*

Rebecca: *sigh* More deja vu. -_-****

GIR: ME LOVVV U! EAT GRAVY AND TACOS!

GIR: *squeaks* OKAY! *smothers a ton of tacos in gravy and eats them all* X3****

Tak: MAN you're awesome! I dare you to drink my own concoction of dog blood and gravy (loves mah gravy) that will make you instantly in love with Zim for the rest of the chapter, and it also makes you have to touch him somehow or you will explode

Well that's all I can think of for now, I'll be sure to keep reading this piece of awesomeness and give great dares. I'll see you if you ever come to carnivora. PEACE

Rebecca: *force feeds Tak the love...thing*

Tak: *coughs* You stupid h-...*latches onto Zim* HEY ZIIIM! X3

Zim: GET OFF OF ZIM! *pushes her off* X|

Tak: DX

Rebecca: *growls at Tak* ...next be **bak602**

**Okay, something weird is going on with teh chappys, so I have to review in an earlier chapter. :(**

Oh, and the OBJECTION thing is from a video game series that is my current obsession.

Zimmeh- thou hast nor been acknowledging Rebecca as your wife, so... *hits him with large sack of gummy bears* WHY IS THAT SO FUN?

Zim: *yelps* ZIM COMMANDS YOU TO STOP! *gets hit again* ARGH!

Rebecca: Hmm...*hits Tak with a sack of gummy bears* Hey, this is fun! *continues hitting her* ^^

Tak: Zimmy, PROTECT ME! DX

Zim: *still getting hit* Nah...I'll stick with getting hit with gummy bears...XP

Tak: DX****

Membrane- Let me just say that Albert Einstein stated that imagination is more important than knowledge. You spend all your time neglecting your family and studying stupid forms of science. What do you think of that? P.s.: BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!

Rebecca: *squeals* BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY! *starts jamming out to the theme song*

Membrane: Well Albert Einstein wasn't as smart as ME! So it doesn't matter.

Rebecca: *pouts* NUH-UH! ALBERT ENSTEIN FTW! DX

Membrane: *chuckles* Poor ignorant child.

Rebecca: Whud you just say to me..? T.T****

Dibbeh- Play chess with Zimmeh!

Dib: *raises eyebrow* Thats...random...

Rebecca: *eyes sparkling* Like that Pixar short! ^^

Dib: *plays chess with Zim and not long after Dib wins* Ha!

Zim: *growls* STUPID HUMAN! Zim has no need to win your PITIFUL earth games anyway!

Dib: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say...****

Zim: Ah, so you won the contest. Figures, you little screaming kitanai Irken, you! *glomps*

Zim: *growls and pushes her off* Don't call me that...

Rebecca: X3****

Gaz- sing "Sunshine Girl" by Britt Nicole. It so doesn't fit you!

Gaz: *hisses* Fine...

_**Did you wake up on the right or the wrong side of the bed today?  
Maybe your morning's running right on time or a little late  
Head out  
Traffic's slow on the interstate  
Take the back way  
Will this be a good or a bad day?  
Well don't you worry**_

[CHORUS]  
I could be your sunshine girl  
Or the company for your misery  
I could be the quiet one  
Or the life of the party  
Whatever you need, I'm your girl

When you show up does everybody smile and wave or look away?  
Are you feeling beautiful or is this a bad hair day?  
Maybe you're falling so in love or your heart is about to break  
Will this be a good or a bad day?  
Well either way

I could be your sunshine girl  
Or the company for your misery  
I could be the quiet one  
Or the life of the party

[CHORUS]

Go ahead, freak out  
I'm gonna stay  
So if you're happy or sad, well baby, you can look my way

I could be your sunshine girl  
Or the company for your misery  
I could be the quiet one  
Or the life of the party  
I could be your sunshine girl  
Or the company for your misery  
I could be the quiet one  
Or the life of the party  
[CHORUS]

Rebecca: *sings a completely different song* You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when sky's are grey...

Gaz: Shut up already. -_-

Rebecca: DX****

Tak- BRITISH ACCENTS ROCK!

Tak: *giggles* Thank you. X3 *latches onto Zim*

Zim: *pushes her off again* STOP THAT! X|

Tak: *giggles* Okaaaay...****

GIR- Uz awesome! I'm givin you a banjo! Oh, and you get to sing ANY SONG YOU WANT!

GIR: YAAAAYYZ! *attempts to eat banjo*

Rebecca: NUU! *grabs banjo* You can't eat it! BANJOS ARE TO AWESOME TO BE EATEN...

GIR: Ooohhh...

Rebecca: So what do ya wanna sing? X3

GIR: SOMETHING WITH TACOS! XD

Rebecca: *thinks and whispers something to GIR*

GIR: OKIE-DOKIE!

_**I'll watch you wind on down the string  
And settle to the ground  
I'll give my little hand a yank  
And then you'll come back 'round**_

Just like you and me babe  
You're the yo yo  
I'm the hand  
Well say you'll be my baby  
And I swear I'll be your man  
Hey guys  
Ya'll the band  
Ya'll pretty good now  
I'm in a band now  
Alright ya'll  
Now it's time for a Tennessee sized obliged to the good fans of Relient K for buying the Nashville Tennis EP  
Thank you very much to Jon, Matt, John, Matt, and Da-... Ethan  
And I'd like to conclude with five great things about America  
Freedom, justice, America, and uh... what's that last one? Right. Taco Bell  
Thank-yuh

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Zzzzzzzzzz

*slap*  
Ow!  
The Bird and the Bee Sides  
Yeah!  
[Random talking]  
Oh my goodness  
B-Sides for everybody  
Some rarities and some uh... unreleased recordings. Buzz he he he  
[Random talking]  
Bees  
I love bees  
The birds and bee sides  
Alright, ok  
Start the record

Rebecca: I love that song...

GIR: LETS GO TO TACO BELL! XD

Rebecca: YES SIR!

_1 hour later! XD_

Rebecca/GIR: *covered in taco sauce* XD****

Rebecca- Do you like getting dares? And if our precious little Zimmeh goes a full chapter without acknowledging (in a positive or negative sense) that u guys r married, YOU HIT HIM WIF GUMMEH BEARS!

Rebecca: YES! I WANNA GET DARED! XD

Zim: Stupid gummy bears...

Rebecca: *smacks him*

Zim: Gah! I KNOW WERE MARRIED! THAT DOSEN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LIKE IT!

Rebecca: Darn, he acknowledged it...****

Control Brains- How does it feel to have ppl who dun like you? X3 *splashes them with water from the CUP OF PUNISHMENT* OBJECTION TO YOUR EVIL RULE!

Control Brains: *twitch angrily*

Rebecca: *sticks tongue out* ^^****

RESISTY- May I become an honorary member?

Lard Nar: *thinks for a moment* Well...maybe not HONORARY but...I'm sure we could squeeze you in...AS LONG AS YOU DON'T TORTURE US! XT

Rebecca: Can I join? XD

Lard Nar: No. -_-

Rebecca: T.T****

Tallest- I dun think I hate u guys. Would you destroy the control brains if you could?

Red: No, they run practically everything on Irk. Why would we destroy them?

Purple: Yeah! Were not dumb!

Red: Well I'm not...

Purple: DX****

Before I go... PARTEH TIME! Throw an insane party!

Peace out, peoples!

Rebecca: YEAH, INSANE PARTY TIME! XD

_12 hours later! XD_

_Confetti, balloons, food, and other various party items lay scattered around._

Rebecca: *wearing a lamp shade* HEE hee...HEE hee...that was awesome...X3

Everyone: *groans in agony*

Rebecca: SUCK IT UP! THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU THROW A PARTY! Next is **ArlieHasTheBrainWorms2**

**(this IS the normal ArlieHasTheBrainWorms, but this STUPID site wouldn't let me review with my normal account D: And be warned-many ALL CAPS RAGES ahead. Huh, my reviews just seem to get longer and longer...)**

Rebecca: I LIKE LONG REVIEWS! XD****

[is looking up premier dates for Bones on her computer] WHAT THE FFF-NOVEMBER THIRD? ARGH! HOW THE HELL DO THEY THINK WE'RE CAPABLE OF WAITING THAT LONG? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! [grabs spork of doom and one of Reds lasers to go torture the FOX people. Comes back a while later] I still like smoke machines better. XP

Purple: HA! X3

Rebecca: FFFF! *punches Dib in the nose* X|

Dib: OW! DX****

Dares first this time!

Minimoose-Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan...

Jix and Tanue: SHUT UP!

Minimoose: Nya nya NYA nya nya!

Rebecca: MINIMOOSE!

Minimoose: Nya?

Rebecca: STOP TALKING ABOUT POLOTICS!

Minimoose: Nya...****

Hurr...Smoshiness...Anywho! You, Bighead! You take an arrow and attach a KICK ME sign. Then shoot it through Tak. Trust me, JtHM fans will understand.

Rebecca: *giggles* I don't even have the comics but I still understand almost everything JtHM. XD

Dib: ._.' ...*attaches KICK ME sign to arrow and shoots it through Tak*

Tak: *dies* X_X

Rebecca: XD****

GIR and Zim-GIR gives Zim a piggyback ride, while Zim yells "YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, you BASTARD!"

Rebecca: NEEKID PIGGYBACK RIDES! _**NEEKED PIGGYBACK RIDES!**_ XD

Everyone: *stares blankly*

Rebecca: Sorry...I just cannot unsee that picture on DA...HEE hee...

GIR: *gets up on Zim* PIGGY!

Zim: *growls* YOU ACTUALLY DID IT, YOU BASTARD! *bucks GIR off*

GIR: *slams into the wall and claps* YAAAY! XD****

Gaz-Kiss Dib. No, I most definitely DO NOT ship them (yuck), I just wish to cause you both pain.

Everyone: O.O ...

Rebecca: *shivers* Most disgusting pairing...EVER...as in more then ZaDr...

Gaz: *kisses his cheek then leaves to burn her face*

Dib: *vomits in a trashcan*

Rebecca: *pushes Dib out of the way and vomits*****

SEN-AUGH! I JUST READ "WHAT WILL BE,WILL BE," AND YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD! I'M SO PISSED I'M NOT EVEN GONNA CHANGE THAT TO FIRETRUCKING! Rebecca, could you please hand me that spork over there? I must destroy these assholes. And, I'm gonna need help, so...NNY! And, GIR must go into duty mode and help, and Zim can just use his rage to assist me.

Rebecca: *sniffs happily* Someone...finally understands...T.T

Nny: *sniffs and takes out knife* Fiiiine...

GIR: *goes into duty mode, all the weapons in his head popping out*

Zim: *stares blankly and shrugs* Whatever, I guess I AM killing HYOOMANS...X3

SEN: DX

_*crying happy tears* SCREW TIME, YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! X'D_

SEN: *VARY dead* X_X

Rebecca: *blissful look*****

Ima dares Red next, to get those ALL CAPS RAGES out. Okay...YOU BITCH! IF YOU HADN'T DECIDED TO TELL ZIM ABOUT HIS SUPPOSED "DEFECTIVENESS," THEN NONE OF THAT SHIT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO THEM! Well, then we wouldn't have the story, but still...YOU-YOU...[decides against calling him a bitch and calls him the worst Irken insult] YOU DEFECT! Go die in a hole! Purple can stay, though. I like him too much to kill him. But I'm still gonna dare him to tap-dance on a tightrope wearing a tiara and tutu, 'cause I'm evil like that.

Rebecca: *sniffs* Yew understand why I HATE THEM SO! Haza...T.T

Falipay: *rolls eyes* Your so sentimental...*shoves Red down a hole*

Purple: At least I don't die... T.T *gets on a tiara and a tutu and starts tap-dancing on a tightrope*

Rebecca: FALL, FALL, FALL!

Purple: QUIT IT! DX *falls* T.T

Rebecca: X3****

Erm...questions, I guess.

Zim-The IZ wiki tells me you think of GIR as a little brother. Is this true? I hope so, 'cause that'd be sweet. ^^

Zim: *growls* N-no...

Rebecca: Of COOUURSE you don't. X3

Zim: SILENCE!****

Gaz-Why do you hate the world so?

Gaz: Because it's stupid.

Rebecca: Nice answer. -_-

Gaz: Well it is.****

Membrane- Can I have some super-toast? I wanna omnom nom on it. ^^

Membrane: Of course little child! It's GOOD FOR YOU!

Rebecca: Your so dramatic...****

Oh, and I forgot a dare. Dib has to forget that Zim is an alien for at least ten minutes.

Dib: NOOOO! DX

Rebecca: This'll be fun. X3 *makes Dib forget about Zim being an alien*

Dib: Why do I feel like I just forgot the whole meaning of my life?

Rebecca: XD****

Eeee...Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 comes out today! I can't wait! I'm a 

**huge HP fan, BY THE WAY. [steals Harry's Firebolt and rides away on it. Then starts to sob] Oh, Hedwig! WHY! A-And MOODY! WAAAAAAAHHH!**

Rebecca: Ooo, I haven't seen it yet but I already know what happens! *censored for MAJOR spoilers*

Everyone: Nice job...-_-

Rebecca: Oops...um, next be **tdwtrulz1022**

**He hehehe! More dares :D**

Dib: You didn't enjoy the make-out session? Boo :( Oh well, I dare you to marry Gen! :D

Dib: *sigh* ...I guess I have to anyway...

_One marriage later! XD_

Dib: *wearing a wedding ring* -_-

Gen: *latched onto him*****

Zim: Dress up as a girl and sing Pretty Girl Rock XD and divorce Rebecca. (Sorry Rebecca!)

Zim: I'm aloud to do that? DX

Rebecca: *completely blank look* ...

Falipay: Becc? You okay?

Rebecca: *still blank*

_Many attempts at making Rebecca snap out of it later! XD (In that time Zim dressed as a girl, sung the Pretty Girl Rock, and divorced Rebecca)_

Falipay: *panting* Nothings...WORKING...DX

Rebecca: *crawls to the emo corner of shame*

Falipay: NOOOOO! YOU STUPID PEOPLE BROKE HER! DX****

Gaz: Did you finish the game? I bet not!

Gaz: Yeah, it was easy. =T

Rebecca: *suffocating Giroro in a death hug* Canz I marry you..? T^T

Giroro: *turning blue* N-no!

Rebecca: *lets go of him and flops on the floor* WWHHHYYYY?****

GIR: Here are some waffles with brownies dipped in FUDGE XD

GIR: YAY! XD *eats half and shoves the other half at Rebecca* You want some? X3

Rebecca: *shaking and twitching* N-nuu...

GIR: *dramatic gasp* Why not? DX

Rebecca: I'm...not in the mood...T.T

GIR: DX ...****

Everyone: If you even TRY to object to me and Dib, you will get hit in the face with pies filled with dynamite! DX

That is all! :3

Everyone: *stays silent*

Rebecca: *sniffles and hugs random Zim plushy* N-next is **foxy-da-fox**

**liz: HI im back it wouldn't let me review on the 14th chapter so im doing it on the 1st DEAL WITH IT**

trekuko: how do you work this thing * turning a rubix cube*

liz: idk ask your BOYFRIEND

trekuko: NOT MY BOY FRIEND

liz: lol she's cloe l3 anyway someone's been A BAD GIRL & WAS KIZZIN ON MY GUNSO-SAN *cough*susiro*cough*

susiro: I TOLD YOU HE KISSED ME

liz: *throws a brick at susiro's head* SHUT UP YA LIER

susiro: *looking into the camera* help...me

liz: DARE TIME

dare:

tallest red: I HATE YOU DA MOST BURN NAO *pours water on red*

Red: *floats around screaming* IT BUUURNS! DX

Rebecca: So does my heart. T.T

Falipay: *whispers* Somebody get her married again! Doesn't have to be Zim just someone she really likes! DX****

tallest purple: u are better...better gets you donuts & curly fries

Purple: YES! *eats donuts and curly fries* ^^****

GIR: AWWWZ *huggles* do the monkeh dance

GIR: OKAY! *starts dancing* I'M DANCIN LIKE A MONKEH! *drags Rebecca along with him*

Rebecca: *dances sadly*

GIR: DX****

Zim: EAT DIS COWFLESH *stuffs down his throat*

Zim: *runs around screaming* THE MEAT! IT BURNS SO HORRIBLY!

Rebecca: *giggles slightly* Cow flesh...Keroro Gunso reference...XP

Falipay: *glimmer of hope* XD****

Tak: NOW YOU GET TO SING I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT U BY THREE DAYS GRACE

Tak: But not to Zim right? DX

Zim: *hisses*

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Zim/Rebecca: *glare at Tak irritably*

Tak: ^^****

liz: *smacking susiro* TELL THE TRUTH

susiro: I AM *pushes liz off*

gichi: ugh forget this im gonna torture Giroro... and if i can find him Garuru see ya

trekuko: GAHH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT

susiro/liz: O.O ...

liz: uhhhh BYE *turns the camera off quickly

Rebecca: *squeaks and hides Giroro in a closet and tosses Garuru at Gichi* You can torture him, just not my Giroro. ._.

Falipay: I see your feeling better.

Rebecca: *shrugs* Someone's bound to get me married with someone else I like...next be **crazyone256**

**HI! Well it is time for my dare's!**

Zim-HI ZIMMY! Give Rebecca chocolate!

Zim: Eugh...fine. *gives Rebecca chocolate*

Rebecca: Thank you Zimmeh...*nibbles chocolate happily* ^^

Zim: *glares*****

GIR-do. the. CHICKEN DANCE!

GIR: YES MA'AM! *salutes and starts doing the chicken dance*

Rebecca: *does the chicken dance with him* WHEEE!

GIR: YAY, BECKY FEELIN BETTER! XD

Rebecca: Jup. X3****

Dib-WHY DO YOU HAVE A GREAT HEAD OF LARGESS?

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Everyone: YES IT IS.

Dib: T.T****

Gaz-go kill the fop. ^_^

Gaz: How many times am I going to have to do this?

Rebecca: I dunno, a lot?

Gaz: *shrugs* It's better then being here...*leaves*****

Lard Nar-...eh go die in a hole full of water and rabid fish.

Lard Nar: DX

Falipay: *pushes him into the hole*

Rebecca: WHHYYY? DX

Falipay: *shrugs* XD

Rebecca: DX****

Purple-...eh you are funny so i will let you live...it does not mean i don't torture you! Give Red ALL YOUR SNACK'S...AND DON'T PUT THEM ALL IN YOUR MOUTH IN THE LAST SECOND ETHER!

Purple: NOOOOO! DX

Rebecca: You just got donuts and curly fries too. XD

Purple: Jerk...*gives snacks to Red*

Red: XD****

Red- YOU WILL BE...

Erik-Any time now.

Co-OK OK sheesh. you will HAVE A COOKIE!

Erik-You are running out of idea's

Co-WAIT A MINUTE OR I WILL HAVE GAZ...

Erik-I get it.

Co-good.

Red: ...*eats cookie blankly*

Rebecca: I wanna cookie. DX

Gaz: *comes back from killing the fop* Nyeh, that's getting old…****

Rebecca-Put in THE INUYASHA GROUP FOR TWO WHOLE CHAPTER'S!...moiroku is a per kagome can 'sit' inuyasha only inuyasha is a half demon and just look up the rest ok i just got home from Tennessee.

Rebecca: Um...okay. XD *poofs in the Inuyasha group*

Inuyasha: *blinks* Where-

Rebecca: WOULD EVERYONE QUIT ASKING THAT? DX

Inuyasha: O.o****

Falipay- I dare you to*Insert evil glare here* MAKE OUT WITH DIB!

Falipay: *gets up and starts walking towards the exit*

Rebecca: GET BACK HERE!

Falipay: YOU CAN'T STOP ME!

Rebecca: YES I CAN! *tackles him*

_FFFF, I'm not counting how long that fight was..._

Rebecca/Falipay: *punching each other weakly*

Dib: You haven't even given me the chance to say anything...

Rebecca: *pushes Falipay in front of Dib* Go...now...*passes out*

Falipay: *glares at Rebecca* I...hate you...*drags Dib into a closet*

_A very...disturbing and short while later...XP_

Falipay: *hurls Dib through the closet door and steps through the hole* Now if you excuse me I'm making an elaborate plan to kill everyone...

Everyone: O.o'****

Pur-I dare you to make out with Tak for...A hour.

Purple: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Rebecca: Why does everyone ask me that? DX

Purple: Not you! *growls and makes out with Tak for an hour*

Everyone: O/e

Tak: FORGIVE ME ZIM! I'VE BEEN SOIIILEEED! T.T

Zim: -_-****

Co-Ok now i will give everyone A PARTY FOR EVERYONE! BYE!

Rebecca: PARTY TIME! ...AGAIN! XD

_ANOTHER party later! XD_

Rebecca: *looks sick* To many...parties...next is **InvaderVicky**

***dances* Only er...er..21 days left before P&F the movie! DON'T SAY ANYTHING I LOVE IT! WHY AM I WRITING THAT HERE YOU ASK! BECAUSE YOU'RE ALSO WRITING ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IZ SO I'M ALLOWED TO DO THAT! X3**

Rebecca: Yes you are. X3 And...*squees* HAAZAAA! XD****

And NUUS I forgot to review in the last chapter DX

I missed myself here :I [Nuu I'm not selfish or narcissistic or anything]

FACTS

Zim - LOVE ME! *glomps* LOOOVEEEE MEEEEEE

Zim: *growls* Why must Zim be burdened with such AMAZINGNESS?

Rebecca: *staring at Zim and sighs*

Zim: -_-****

Rebecca- YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS ME! WOOT!

Rebecca: YEAAAHHH! *super w00t!* Even though teenagers are super screwed in the head...XD...****

GIR-*shoves you and Zim together and cuddles* Me luvs you two X3

Zim: *attempts to get out of the death cuddle*

GIR: YAAAYYZ, CUDDLIN WIT MASTER! XD

Rebecca: *cuddles them too* Group cuddle! ^^

Zim: I hate you so much...-_-

Rebecca: You liar. ^^****

DARES

Dib- When someone asks Falipay for a date, you've got to carry him there like in the last chapter.

Rebecca: I think people are going to stop trying to date Dib because of Falipay's TEMPER.

Falipay: I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER! DX

Rebecca: Course ya don't. X3

Falipay: X\****

Falipay- Go on a date with me XD

Rebecca: Aww...guess who's day you just made? X3

Falipay: *in tears* I love you forever...T.T *leaves for the date*

Rebecca: Aww...mah little baby got his touch back...X3****

Zim- sing Fly on the Wall(Miley Cyrus) to Dib (I think that Miley Cyrus just covered it but I don't know the original guy T~T) (I know only the refrain kinda fits but GRR shut up!)

Zim: I hate you too.

Rebecca: You hate everyone so it doesn't count. ^^

Zim: *twitches*

_**You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder if i say yes  
but you just lose out every time**_

If you only knew what i talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys im flirting with  
You should know by now

If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby i would never stray

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay

and what i say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is

Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!

[Chorus:]  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall

Zim: *crosses arms* I still hate all of you...

Rebecca: Well we've cleared that...****

QUESTIOONS

Rebecca- What would you do if a hater appears? DX

Rebecca: A HATER? *sprays bug spray everywhere and takes out my flaming chainsaw* No haters... ._.****

Zim- would you help her when a hater appears? X3 (Becca-X-Zim FTW XD)

Rebecca: SEE? THE FANS WANT US TO BE TOGETHER! *latches onto his foot* PWEASE TAKE ME BACK! DX

Zim: *hisses and kicks her back* No.

Rebecca: I-I'd be quiet!

Zim: No you wouldn't. -_-

Rebecca: Y-yeah I would! I'd stay completely silent the whole next chapter! DX

Zim: Ngh...STILL NO.

Rebecca: T.T****

All rights thats everything I guess ^w^

*goes to the tallest, sits down and stares into their soul for the rest of the chap while fondling[?] a Perry the platypus and GIR plushy*

The Tallests: O.e ...

Rebecca: I feel so lonely without Falipay...T.T Next be **THE Mad Hattress Of Horror**

***suddenly little brother comes in room with a nosebleed***

Brother:…she never sleeps…..REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!

Me: O_O …..Um…W-Why don't you go to bed and I'll be there in a minute, Googi.

Brother: *walks away creepily* She never sleeps….Toshio….Sleep…..

Me: *turns back to camera* Um…this is one of those times your supposed to listen to the wild-eyed lunatic. Um…I'm gonna switch this review over to one of my many 'side people'. I have different people for different sides of my personality. Pretty creepy. So…Sani Sukai Su will take over this one. She's Japanese and…yeah! *runs into other room and Sani comes out. She has a short deep purple frilly dress on with knee-long lightening-shaped black pigtails and a real fox tail and ears. She has black combat boots with black and white tights. Her eye's are covered with black sunglasses. WOO!*

Sani: Uh…K-Konnichiwa…um….*notices people looking at her weirdly cause of her tail and ears* Please don't look at me like that. I'm very self conscious about my…unwanted accessories…*totally shy*

Rebecca: I think their adorable. ^^ I WANT THEM. XD****

Zim: Um…Laser Nun chucks? *holds out Nun chucks that shoot lasers from the ends* And would you please allow me to draw you to add to my collection of art? You are an alien after all and would make a nice edition to my art...

Zim: Eh? Oh uh...sure, whatever. *snatches laser nun chucks* MUAHAHAHA! Now I shall destroy the Dib! *attempts to use the nun chucks but ends up hitting himself in the head* DX

Dib: *laughing* Real smooth space boy.

Zim: *growls and uses the lasers* XD

Dib: *runs around dodging them and screaming*****

GIR: Sing Po Pi Po by Vocaloid? I love Vocaloid…. *holds out a hamster* Take care of Ham Ham for me too I guess. *sings along with Po Pi Po silently*

GIR: OKIE-DOKIE!

_**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-popii**_

_**Now, drink it! You like it, don't you? Vegetable juice**_

_**I've decided. I've decided just now.**_

_**So drink it! My vegetable juice**_

_**It costs 200 yen**_

_**Come on, come on!**_

_**Dance, dance!**_

_**Come on, come on!**_

_**Dance, dance!**_

_**Mild-taste vegetable juice**_

_**Creamy, creamy vegetable juice**_

_**The one that's the best for you is the green juice**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**A vegetable-y**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**Overflowing with nutrients**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**You too, now**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**Will come to love vegetable juice**_

_**popii**_

_**Let's take it. You're lovin' it.**_

_**"Vegetable juice."**_

_**You must love this drink, I've decided now.**_

_**So take it now, with my true heart.**_

_**"Vegetable juice."**_

_**It costs just 2 dollars.**_

_**Come on! Come on!**_

_**Let's dance**_

_**Come on! Come on!**_

_**Let's dance**_

_**Mellow and mellow vegetable juice.**_

_**Creamy and creamy vegetable juice.**_

_**I guess you should like**_

_**the best one, this one.**_

_**"big pale green juice!"**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**We are vegetarian.**_

_**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**Every vegetarian.**_

_**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**Happy vegetarian.**_

_**Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou**_

_**Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you.**_

GIR: *takes hamster* X3

Rebecca: NO EATING IT.

GIR: Aww...*gently cuddles it and puts it in his lap* X3

Rebecca: Aww...XP  
**  
Gaz: I like your outfit. Um…*notices game* Game Slave. *holds out Action Replay* I made it. It has all the codes ever created to dorei Gamu. (Game Slave in Japanese) I'm not much of a video game person *gives It to her*. How about you go inside your game and be Zimetharu and fight off all the Demon Fire-Wielding Piggies? (Zimetharu is the name of the guy in the game)**

Gaz: *puts it in and arches eyebrow* Humph, they're are actually some...pretty good cheats on this...*uses some*

Rebecca: Aww...you were mildly nice to someone! X3

Gaz: *hisses*****

Dib: W-would you please see my artwork and tell me if it's right? I'm a Para-artist. I made up the name. *blushes* I draw m-mystical, supernatural, and paranormal things . I heard Sky talk about you a lot and what y-you do and I thought It'd be nice f-for… yeah. You understand. *blushes harder and shakily holds out a huge sketchbook that's full of highly detailed drawings*

Dib: *blinks at someone wanting HIS opinion and slowly goes through the drawings* Wow...these are really good! You're a good artist. ^^

Rebecca: *flails arms* DAAWWW! XD

Dib: Shut up. -_-****

Tallest: *looks curiously under robes* How can you hover without energy waves or electromagnetic pressure? Oh well. *goes behind them and quickly attaches a little pod on they're paks* It's a radio. Move your antennae around and you can get any transition or song or…whatever. It's pretty cool actually.

Purple: *looks at and blinks, adjusting antennae*

Red: Your not actually trying that are you?

Purple: You never know, it could be-OOO, THIS IS MY JAM! *starts dancing like an idiot*

Red: *facepalm*****

Host: How about everyone eats at least 3 Burty Bott's Every Flavored Beans? My favorite is the Tuity Fruity...

Rebecca: OKAY! Whatever those are...*looks them up* OH YEAAAHHH! Those Harry Potter thingamajigs! XD

Everyone: *eats some of the jelly beans*

Rebecca: Dey taste so gooood...X3****

1 more real quick?

*walks up to Nny and smiles a little* I've heard a lot about you, Jonathan. May I see your skills? I would like for you to attempt to cut me. I can bandage it later, but I would love to see what you can do. Mind that since I was 2 I have been trained to be a Ninja/Samurai by my family. That means I've had about 11 years of brutal training and have been to war more than once. Please start when you feel ready, Mr. C. You will be greatly rewarded at the end. I'm just a pretty big fan of you is all...

Nny: *raises eyebrow* I'm...not cutting a random girl...

Rebecca: OOO, BUT I HAVE A GOOD IDEA! *chucks yet another random keronian at her* This is Dororo, HE'S A NINJA! You can practice ninja stuffs with him! ^^

Falipay: *comes inside blissfully*

Rebecca: FALIPAY! *glomps him* I MISSDED YOOUUU!

Falipay: *shoves her off* I already know what your going to say so YES IT WAS A GOOD DATE.

Rebecca: *flails arms* EEEE! Okay...last is **anonymous**

**I have a question that goes with. The dare umm what happened to the remote Dib got that made Zim shout something i bet the tallest wouldn't want to heard**

And if you magically find i dare to click #9

Rebecca: What did happen to that anyway?

Zim: *whistles innocently*

Rebecca: Shoulda known. -_-

Falipay: So I...guess that ends the chapter. =T

Rebecca: Just one last thing...*latches onto Zim's face* PWEEEAAASSSEEE? DX

Zim: NO! *pries her off and throws her down*

Rebecca: T.T

Falipay: *facepalm*

**Lol, I actually came home on Saturday. There are just so many reviews...it makes me happy. X3 READ, REVIEW, REJOICE! XD**


	16. Doomy personalities

**Sorry for taking so long, I had my laptop taken away...again...TT^TT**

Rebecca: *grinding head into the wall* Ugh...cannot...UNSEE...

Falipay: Did you catch Niko and Myeko in the closet again?

Rebecca: *nods* T.T

Falipay: *sigh* They're something wrong with those two...

Rebecca: THEY WON'T STOP 'DOING IT' THATS WHATS WRONG! DX

Falipay: Way to announce that to the public...

Rebecca: Like they didn't already know...anyway, first is **sakiko of soleana**

**ZIM- DARE- DANCE LIKE A MONKEY WITH GIR DANCE! DANCE LIKE YOU'VE NEVER DANCED BEFORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

GIR: YAY, ME AND MASTER GONNA DANCE!

Zim: ...Nyeh.

GIR: *picks Zim up and flails him like a rag doll* WHEEE! XD

Zim: MAKE IT STOP! DX

Rebecca: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm-NOPE! X3****

have some brownies Becca.

Electra: man you really want to spoil her don't you?

yes yes i do.

Rebecca: *giggles* I'm a very spoiled little girl. X3 *eats brownies*****

DIB! Because you are one of my favorite punching bags i ask that you and the Tallests eat ice cream and donuts till you puke. that is all.

I AM- tired...Zzzzzzzzzzz

Dib: WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE SEEING ME PUKE? T.T

Rebecca: I dunno, watching people spew their guts is both gross and funny?

Dib/The Tallests: *eat ice cream and donuts till they puke*

Rebecca: Hehehe, thats gross...see? XD

Dib: T.T

Rebecca: Next be **foxy-Da-fox**

**Gichi: GIVE HIM TO ME NOW *takes away Giroro* now to find a pretty dress to match that bow XD**

Liz: *in her regular form* HA IM HOME BACK TO NORM

trekuko: ya know if you married him you'd be related to me

Liz: then you'd marry Kururu & th- *gets wacked with a frying pan* GAHH WHAT I WAS ONLY TELLING THE TRUTH XD *gets wacked again* OW STOP IT DX

Trekuko: JUST GET ON WITH YOUR QUESTIONS & LEAVE ME ALONE

Liz: with Kururu *gets wacked again* DX DX DX DX DX DX THAT HURTS

Questions

Zim: WHY ARE YOU SO FUN TO TORTURE

Zim: Because I'm too amazing!

Rebecca: Yeah, were so jealous that we have to torture you. X3

Zim: Exactly.****

Dib: WHY DID YOU MAKE CLOE SUICIDLE SHE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF WITH A HAMMER GOSH

Dib: I DUNNO? I DIDN'T MEAN IT! TO MANY PEOPLE LOVE ME! *has mental breakdown*

Rebecca: ...You have to many mental breakdowns...****

Gaz: what do you think the best torture is for a certain someone

susiro: IT BETTER NOT MEAN ME

Liz: YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME DX but no its not for you

susiro: *phew*

Liz: your lucky though

Gaz: *shrugs* Ripping their limbs off slowly and individually, melting their eyes out, putting their organs through a meat grinder, then sending their body to a nightmare world.

Rebecca: I vote Warpatho. It beats ALL. *shivers*

**MOAR Q'S**

GIR: WHY ARE YOU SO HUGGABLE

GIR: Cause I'm adorable. X3

Rebecca: Indeed you are...****

DARES

Dib: DEVORCE REBECCA NOW

Dib/Rebecca: *stare blankly at each other* We...weren't married...****

Zim: YOU GET MARRIED TO REBECCA AGAIN

Zim: NOOOOOO! DX

Rebecca: *squees until she explodes* YAAAAYYY!

_The same marriage as last time later! XD_

Rebecca: *pure bliss* ^/^

Zim: I hate you all. X|****

Rebecca: Here's a nyan cat plushy ^^ GIVE ME THAT RAY THING SO DIB WILL LOVE CLOE SHES GETTING THE KNIFE HURRY DX

Cloe: WHERE IS IT

Liz: IM NOT TELLING

Rebecca: *hugs plushy and squees* Wait...I DUN WANT HER TO DIE! *takes out love ray and points it at Dib*

Dib: Gen's going to kill me next chapter isn't she?

Rebecca: *shrugs* Probably going to turn into a war or something...*shoots him*

Dib: HEY, THAT THING TICKLES! DX *blinks and turns to Cloe* ...X3

Rebecca: Daawww...^^****

GIR: LETS GO TO CRAZY TACO ^^

GIR: *salutes* YES MA'AM! *leaves*****

Susiro: *being chased by trekuko & her mighty frying pan* WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA I SAID THE TRUTH

Trekuko: *blushes really red* NO YOU DIDN'T DX I DUN LIEK HIM

Liz & susiro: YES YOU DO

Trekuko: *gets a pot as well* your both toast

Liz: O.O OH SH*T RUUUUUN

Liz & Susiro: WAAAAHAAAAAA *run*

Gichi:*covered in paint* I WANNA HELP

Trekuko: kk *hands her a pan* GET BACK HERE *runs after the 2*

Gichi: WEEEEEEEE * chases*

Frenikako: TT^TT y cant we all just get along WHY *turns camera off*

Rebecca: *starts randomly screaming* WWHHHYYYY? DX

Dib: *cuddling Cloe* X3

Rebecca: *squees* Thats just to cute. X3 Next is **InvaderIzz**

**Oops, I accidentally reviewed chapter 1 *Facepalm***

Zim - Give Dib a hug for ten hours! 3

Zim: The stupid meat sack? DX

Dib: *not paying attention at all*

Zim: *sighs and hugs Dib*

Dib: *whines* C-clooooeee...DX

Zim: I hate this more then you HUMAN...X|

Dib: *pouts and crosses arms*

_10 hours later! XD_

Zim: *lets Dib go in disgust* FILTHY HUMAN GERMS! *takes out the cleaning spray and sprays himself*

Dib: *latches back onto Cloe* Yayz. X3

Rebecca: Daww, next be **crazyone256**

**I'M BACK! I feel sorry for you Rebecca. Here is a cookie.**

Rebecca: COOKIE! *squeaks happily and eats it* X3****

Pur-You will kiss Tak for TWO HOUR'S!

Purple: *sigh* I suppose I'm used to it by now. -_- *kisses Tak for two hours*

Tak: Nyeh...****

Dib-WHY OF THE SMARTNESS OF YOUR HEAD IS THOU SO LARGE?

Dib: *blinks* Um...I dunno...*cuddles back into Cloe* DX

GIR: *come back in from Crazy Taco* I like tacos. X3

Rebecca: Yeah...I like them too...XP****

Gaz-For ALMOST everyone the people who review of course kill the fop in the most VIOLENT WAY POSSIBLE!

Rebecca: Um...OKAY! XD

_Everyone kills the fop again_

Lard Nar: How many times have they been killed?

Rebecca: I dunno, how many times have the Tallests and the SEN been killed?

Lard Nar: I dunno...

Rebecca: Exactly. X3****

Inu-HI INUYASHA! HI KAGOME!

Inuyasha/Kagome: *stare blankly and wave slightly*****

All the aliens-TURN INTO HUMAN!

Aliens: NOOOOOO! DX

Rebecca: Which translates to yes.X3 *turns all the aliens human*

Irkens: *start running around screaming* WE'RE **INFERIOR! **DX

Rebecca: ...It's not that bad...X|****

Professor Membrane- TAKE OFF THAT COAT AND GOGGLE'S! And we need to see your shirt and eye's.

Membrane: *chuckles* Oh fine...*takes off coat and goggles...*

_And then the universe randomly imploded so we couldn't see then regenerated! XD_

Rebecca: Dat sucked. T.T****

Red-Seeing that you are human see what happens when water touch's you.

Red: *nervously pokes a glass of water* ...Why isn't it burning?

Rebecca: *facepalm* Because it doesn't burn humans. We drink and bath in it...and stuff. *shrugs*

Red: YOU DRINK THE LIQUID YOU CLEANSE IN? THATS DISGUSTING! TURN US BACK NOW! DX

Rebecca: No. X3****

Purple- JUMP INTO A POOL OF FIRE!

Purple: Um...are humans immune to fire?

Rebecca: Nope. X3

Purple: DX *nervously jumps into pool* IT BURNS LIKE WATER! DX

Rebecca: Jup. x3****

Erik-You are going insane again.

Co-Sorry.

Erik-Mine.*Pull's Co into lap.*

Co-Ok then ON TO THE OTHER'S!

Rebecca-Here is a cake for you. It's completely chocolate. ^_^

Rebecca: I like chocolate! XD *eats cake whole*****

Here is a party for you! One more dare...

Purple and Red-Tell Zim why you sent him to earth no lying and you may put Zim in a cage if he goes insane.

The Tallests: *sigh* Zim, we sent you to Earth to die. Your a defect and nobody likes you.

Zim: Heh, your funny my Tallests. ^^

Rebecca: Do I need to use the flyswatter of truth?

The Tallests: NO! DX

Rebecca: Aww...****

MORE PARTY TIME!

Dib-I just want you to know that the people out side the T.V do not think you are insane about Zim...Oh i did it did i?

Erik-Yelp Let's see his reaction...

Dib: *stares blankly* Um...okie...*cuddles Cloe* ^^

Rebecca: Well that didn't work out as planned. XD****

Co-XD

Erik-0_o...well then.

Rebecca-I forgot to dare you to sing and dance caramelldansen and you can make people to do it with you...beside GIR because i was going to dare him to do that to. XD

Rebecca: *salutes happily* CARAMELLDANSEN TIIIME!

_**do-do-do-oo, yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah**_

_**We wonder are you ready to join us now  
hands in the air  
we will show you how  
come and try  
caramell will be your guide**_

_**So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a  
look at hips, do it La-la-la  
you and me can sing this melody**_

_**Oh-wa-a-a-a  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing**_

_**O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a-a**_

_**From Sweden to UK we will bring our song, Australia, USA and people of Hong Kong.  
They have heard this meaning all around the world**_

_**So come and move your hips sing wha-a-a  
Look at your hips, do it La-la-la  
You and me can sing this melody**_

_**So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing**_

_**(Dance to the beat  
wave your hands together  
come feel the heat forever and forever  
listen and learn it is time for prancing  
now we are here with caramel dancing)**_

_**U-u-ua-ua  
U-u-ua-ua-a-a  
U-u-ua-ua  
U-u-ua-ua-a-a**_

_**So come and dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing...  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with caramel dancing**_

Rebecca/GIR: *still dancing and humming*

Falipay: The songs over you know...

Rebecca: So? XD

Falipay: *facepalm*****

GIR-YOU WILL ONLY LISTION TO REBECCA FOR A CHAPTER! (I think Rebecca will be happy. XD)

Rebecca: *giggles insanely* Yes. X3

GIR: *salutes to Rebecca and squeaks*

Rebecca: So...first order...LETS GO GET PRINGLES! XD

GIR: Pickle?

Rebecca: Jeess...XP

GIR: *leaves and quickly comes back with pickle flavored Pringles*

Rebecca: HAZA! *eats chips* X3****

Control Brain's- YOU SHALL SHRINK ...You are human now. Right forgot about that dare. Wend i mean all alien's i mean ALL ALIEN'S. OH WELL YOU SHALL SHRINK! XD

Control Brains: *shrink and voices get so small it sounds like mice*

Rebecca: *stares blankly* Um...I can't under stand what your saying...XD

Control Brains: -_-'****

All human's shall turn into alien's...beside Rebecca and Falipay. They can chose and turn back human any time. They are not part of the IZ crew but i try.

Humans: *for some reason they only turn into Irkens but most don't really care*

Dib: *stares at himself for a second before cuddling with Cloe again* DX

Membrane: OH NO! I'VE CAUGHT THE SKIN CONDITION! I MUST FIND THE CURE! *runs out screaming*

Rebecca: Aww, I wanna be an alien! *turns herself into a Keronian again* YAY! XD

Falipay: *facepalm* I'm good with being a dinosaur/bear thing...****

AWESOME 24 HOUR PARTY!

**OH one more.**

Rebecca-I DARE YOU TO REMARRY ZIMMY! XD

Zim: I hate you

Co-Yea i know. ^_^ Now WEDDING PARTY!

Rebecca: We already got re-married again but...WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER PARTY!

_All three party's you were talking about later! XD_

Everyone: *passed out from party overload but slowly come too*

Rebecca: *yawns* Um...next is...**bak602**

**Today's review will w handled by two of my OCs... Tusk and Gen!**

Gen: Whyyyy? Why, my Phoenix? I loveded you, Phoenix! I LOVDED YOOOOOOUUUUU!

Tsuki: Ugh... he's not even dead.

Gen: BUT HE WENT ALL HOBO!

Tsuki: We're in a review...

Gen: *snaps out of fangirlish fit of crying* YAYZ! I luv dis fic!

Tsuki: I just wanna torture people...

Gen: ESCAPE NOW, DIBBEH! TSUKI HATES YOUR GUTS! RUN FOR YOUR SAD BIGHEADED LITTLE LIFE!

Dib: *cuddles Cloe nervously* DX

Rebecca: He's to lovey dovey to do anything, plus he's not aloud to leave or he'd get his toes melted. X3

Everyone: O.o;****

-Zimmeh and Dibbeh: You have currently competed against each other twice via bak602's previous dares. So you will compete in a... WAFFLE FIGHT! Whoever wins is the champion!

Zim: *stares at Dib* I think I win by default. -_-

Rebecca: *growls at Dib* DO SOMETHING ALREADY!

Dib: *shakes head* DX

Zim: Stupid human. X|****

Gen: Ah, Rebecca, I see you enjoy violent gummy bear usage. GUMMEH BEAR anyone u want!

Rebecca: Anyone..?

The Tallests/SEN: *hides* DX

Rebecca: Nah, I'll someone else...

The Tallests/SEN: *sigh in relief*

Rebecca: *thinks for a moment and smirks* POKEMON BATTLE BETWEEN ME AND GIRORO! XD

Everyone: What?

Falipay: I'll be the annoying voice that announces everything!

Giroro: Wait what-

Rebecca: *smack Giroro with the gummy bears*

Falipay: REBECCA USED GUMMY BEAR ATTACK!

Giroro: *growls and starts shooting at Rebecca*

Falipay: GIRORO USED BULLET ATTACK!

Rebecca: *hold up a picture of Natsumi in a bikini (In case your not a fan, Giroro is super in love with her...and is sorta a perv XD* X3

Falipay: REBECCA USED NATSUMI PICTURE! *looks at Giroro* ...IT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Giroro: *continues staring at the picture and drools a bit*

Falipay: GIRORO IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, REBECCA WINS! XD

Rebecca: *pumps fists victoriously*

Everyone: ..?****

Tsuki: What is it with you and gummy bears?

Gen: U should really hit people with them more in IZSC...

Tsuki: *facepalm* DIB! Because I hate you so much, YOU SHALL BE CHASED BY ANGRY WOLVERINES!

_A ton of wolverines fall from the ceiling and land on Dib_

Dib: *screams* I'LL PROTECT YOU CLOE! DX *runs around in circles until he gets tired and the wolverines beat him up X3*

Rebecca/Falipay: *look at each other then back at Dib and epic facepalm*****

Gen: U have issues...

Tsuki: and so do you.

Gen: Touché. Now, ZIMMEH! You play teh flute now!

Rebecca: *chucks a random flute at Zim* PLAY!

Zim: *stares blankly at it and attempts to play it.(sounds horrible)* STUPID HUMAN NOISE MAKING MACHINE! *throws the flute on the ground and stomps on it*

Rebecca: Mah flute...DX****

bak602: Just wanted to do something real quick... CONTROL BRAINS! YOU DARE GLARE AT ME WITH ANGER? GIR! UNLEAH THE MONKEY ON THEM! 

GIR: Aww, my monkey...

Rebecca: Well...I'm in charge of you so...USE THIS BEAVER INSTEAD! XD

GIR: OKAY! *smacks the beaver on it's bum and it attacks the control brains*

Control Brains: *since they're mini they pretty much get eatin XD*

Beaver: DX

Rebecca: Thats one angry beaver...NOW I WANNA WATCH 'ANGRY BEAVERS'! DX *leaves*

_One episode later! XD_

Rebecca: Sorry, I get random cravings for stuff a lot...XP

**AND AS FOR MEMBRANE... I dare you to compete against GIR in a science-off! Finally, Zim, or should I say KITANAI IRKEN-SAN! K, the OCs'll do teh rest o dis thang.**

Membrane: Sure strange hyper active child who clearly needs meds!

Rebecca: I FIND THAT OFFENSIVE! DX

Falipay: *rolls eyes and puts a table with a ton of chemicals in-front of them*

Membrane: *carefully puts some chemicals together*

GIR: *giggles insanely and pours all of them in a bucket* SOMEONE DRINK MAH SOUP!

Everyone: *inches away*

Membrane: *overdramatic gasp* WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? INGENIOUS! *has a mental break-down*

Rebecca: GIR won..? XD****

Tsuki: Does bak creep anyone else out?

Gen: Kayz... Uh... Tallest, since u dint wanna kill teh control brains, you can be locked in my ELEVATOR OF TORTURE WITH GIR UNTIL UR NEXT DARE! GIR and Mimi, are you in love? Please say yes!

Mimi: *stares blankly*

GIR: I love EVERYBODY! XD

Rebecca: Aww...X3

Falipay: *locks the Tallests in Gen's ELEVATOR OF TORTURE with GIR* XP****

Tsuki: Gaz. Please torture Dib.

Gaz: Yeah sure, why not. *beats Dib up randomly*

Dib: TT^TT Owiieee...*latches onto Cloe*

Rebecca: *twitches insanely* SAY SOMETHING DAMN IT...****

Gen: Y U HATE DIB SO MUCH, WOMAN? Anyhow. Rebecca, do you support any pairings? I luv GAMR! EEEEEE!

Rebecca: Ngh not really any IZ pairings but...lemme think...I guess Dib and Gretchen. XD

Gretchen: *staring at Dib* T^T

Rebecca: Poor Gretchen. XD****

Tsuki: Tak, is there anyone you don't hate?

Tak: *shrugs* The Tallests...Mimi...Sizz-Lorr...

Rebecca: Why Sizz-Lorr?

Tak: He hates Zim too.

Rebecca: *facepalm*****

Gen: FINALLY... Gaz and Tak. If you want to beat someone up, go to this (hands them a sheet) prison. Inside Solitary cell no. 13 is a dude named Kristoph Gavin. If his death sentence has not been carried out, BEAT HIM UP FOR GETTING MY PHOENIX DISBARRED!

Gaz/Tak: *look at each other and shrug, leaving*

Rebecca: *sigh* They would go...-_-****

Oh, I forgot something. Rebecca, it'd be awesome for you to read The Invader Zim Singing Challenge!

Peace out, suckers!

Rebecca: *giggles* Jes, I read it earlier and I love it! X3 Why didn't I read it earlier? *goes to emo corner for 5 seconds but comes back* Next be **Girldog321**

**I dare Dib, Zim, and Keef to switch personalities randomly for the rest of the Chapter!**

Rebecca: Huh, I wonder how this is going to work out with Dib being all lovey-dovey...*snaps fingers making them all switch personalities*

Dib: *still latched to Cloe*

Keef: MY HEADS NOT BIG AND I'M NOT CRAZY! Just letting you know...

Zim: *latches onto Rebecca* HI BECCA! XD

Rebecca: So thats what happens...*smirks* I like it. X3 Next is **GirsWaffles22**

**lol nice chapter. I read What Will Be Will Be by the way. I understand everything now. Okay, let's have some fun!**

Rebecca: YAY, ANOTHER PERSON UNDERSTANDS! XD

Gaz/Tak: *comeback from beating up that guy*

Tak: *stares at Zim, who's still latched to Rebecca* Um...

Rebecca: Switched personality's. ^^

Tak: Ah.****

First, I want MiMi to blow up Dibs giant head! By the way Dib, your head IS big. The reason why ppl say its big is because its disproportonate to your body, which makes it look big.

Mimi: *shrugs and blows up his head*

Rebecca: Poor headless Dib...*poofs his head back*

Dib: Ngh...what happened?

Rebecca: Mimi blew your head up. XD Wait...your not latched onto Cloe OR acting like Zim?

Dib: Um...no? O.o

Rebecca: Hmm...I guess when I put your head back your brain was fixed...lucky. =/

Dib: And why am I Irken? And why are the aliens human and the humans Irken? And-

Rebecca: SHUT UP DIB, THEY WERE DARES OKAY? X|

Dib: O.o;****

I want Zim to kiss Dib then sing All out of love by Airsupply to him. Once this is done, Zim must pelt everyone (with the exception of Gir and Rebecca) with MUFFINS!

Dib: WHAT?

Zim: Um...okay! X3 *bugs bunny kisses Dib*

Dib: Wh-what just..? O.e

Rebecca: While you were all lovey dovey Zim got Keef's personality and Keef got your personality.

Dib: O-oh... ._.

_**I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too but what else can we do  
Tormented and torn apart  
I wish I could carry your smile and my heart  
For times when my life feels so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know**_

[Chorus:]  
I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from this long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too  
Does the feeling seem oh so right  
And what would you say if I called on you now  
And said that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone

[Chorus:]  
I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
Oh, what are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

[Chorus: 3x]  
I 'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I 'm all out of love, what am I without you  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

Zim: *giggles and throws muffins everywhere* X3

Rebecca/GIR: *not getting hit and eat some of the muffins* XP****

Gir will have a tea party with Ms. Bitters and Tak. (Gir's in charge by the way)

GIR: YAY, TEA PARTY! XD

Ms. Bitters/Tak: *growl*

GIR: *forces a tea cup in both of their hands* DRINK IT!

Ms. Bitters/Tak: *grumpily drink it*

GIR: *throws crumpets everywhere* YAAAAYY! XD

Rebecca: That was a short tea party. X3  
**  
Dib will beat the crap out of Zim and Tak with a baseball bat! He may also use a chainsaw if he wishes.**

Dib: Um...okay...XD *takes a baseball bat and starts beating Zim and Tak*

Zim: OW! WHY IS MY FRIEND HURTIN MEH? D'X

Tak: Shut up you -ow- IDIOT! -ow-****

SOMEBODY beat Keef with a chair and make him watch EVERY episode of Dora the Explorer.

Falipay: Gladly. X3 *beats Keef with a chair*

Keef: OW! QUIT IT! DX

Falipay: DIE DIB DIE! I mean...Keef...*throws him in a room with Dora playing*

_All that mind numbing Dora later! XD_

Keef: *twitching* That...was horrible...

Falipay: I hope it was. X3****

Okay...for this last one (yes I know I'm evil) I want Tak to videotape a ZaDR (with Zim and Dib) and make them watch it. By the way, it has to be at least an hour long. :) MUHAHAHAHAHAH! (Also I would like to make it clear that I am NOT a supporter of ZADR. Its just really fun to torture them!)

Tak: *snickers* M'kay. *video tapes a ton of ZADR on Youtube*

Zim/Dib: *strapped to chairs in front of the computer and the video starts*

Zim: *eyes widen* Why am I doing such HORRIBLE things to by friendly friend? *covers eyes with his hands* DX

Dib: *vomits in a trashcan*

Rebecca: Aww, I just cleaned that from when we last vomited in it. DX

Falipay: *shakes head* -_-

_1 hour later! XD_

Zim/Dib: *shaking and sick looking* T.T****

Oh and if you could tell me how to add chapters to a story, I'd REALLY appreciate it. Anyway, bye! *throws tacos into the air like confetti and disappears, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.)

Rebecca: I KNOW! You go to your page thing and click Publish then Manage Stories. Their should be a list of your story's and you click Edit on the one you wanna update, there's a little editing list and you click Content/Chapters. Then on the bottom you select the document you wanna use, press Add Chapter and YOUR DONE! X3

Falipay: That was a big explanation...

Rebecca: Shut up, next be **Invader Vicky**

**God I have to laugh every time when I see your answers on my dares and questions [even my though sis is asleep hehe]. Thank you X3**

Rebecca: *giggles* Jes, I try. X3****

Zim-[In case nobody wrote that here] Come on marry her again. Don't you see she's suffering?

btw...

*glomps* x3 Thats fun XD

Zim: *giggles* I did. X3

Rebecca: I should make a tally list of how many people asked that...*takes a piece of paper out and makes three tally marks* And thats not counting the people who tried to comfort me. X3

Falipay: *facepalm*****

Rebecca-YOU WROTE THE STORY WITH THE PIGGY THAT DIED!THAT STORY WAS SO CUTE! And sad...I'll revive the piggy!*revives piggy and gives it to GIR* Here, Baby. I hope you won't cry ever again in your life T~T

GIR: PIG! XD *hugs Pig*

Pig: *squeals* XP

Rebecca: Daww...=3****

GIR-*holds arms out* Hug? DX

GIR: Okie. X3 *glomps*****

Tak-Lol you loved Zim X3 

Tak: *growls* Shut up...

_Random 'ding' is heard and an elevator appears in the middle of the room._

Rebecca: Oh yeah...I forgot about the Tallests. When did GIR leave the elevator anyway?

GIR: *shrugs*

The Tallests: *stumble out of the elevator; burnt, bruised, and beaten.*

Rebecca: Hehe. X3****

Gaz-...Could you help me with Pokeman Black? My pokemans are being bitches and won't level up...

Gaz: *rolls eyes* Yea sure whatever...*grabs game and starts playing*

Rebecca: I coulda helped...DX****

Membrane-I just had...*turns around dramatically* TOAST!

Membrane: TOAST! *lighting and thunder goes off in the background*

Rebecca: Oh toast...what would we do without you..? XD

Membrane: The world would fall into RUIN without TOAST! It's a known fact.

Rebecca: M'hmm.****

Falipay- You have a X3 Face? Now I love you even more. And I meant that DIB has to carry FALIPAY to his date. And Dib didn't done that. Now he must feel paiiiiin.*kicks him in his normal sized head* I'm mean and nice to him at the same time x3 And sorry for stealing your friend Rebecca DX

Falipay: *cackles at Dib's pain*

Rebecca: Hehe, it's okay...in fact I should thank you: HE LIVES ON DATES. XD

Falipay: NO I DON'T! DX

Rebecca: You totally do. X3

Falipay: *growls*****

Tallest-Why do I hate you again? OH YEAH BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID!

*throws them into the giant endless hole of doom*

SO! I'ma go cry now because I still have to wait one week before I get my dog :I Bye ^^ *waves with knife and ACCIDENTLY it falls in the hole with the tallest*

The Tallests: DX

Rebecca: Aww, and you just got back from being tortured too. XD Next is **tdwtrulz1022**

**Dib- Hehehe! YOU ARE MINE DIBYKINZ! :D So, I dare you to adopt a baby with me ^_^**

Dib: Um...okay...*adopts a baby with her* ._. ...

Everyone: *stares at him blankly*

Rebecca: Dude...cuddling with Cloe all day and then adopting a baby with Gen...not right. *shakes head*

Falipay: *pure rage*

Dib: ._.'****

Rebecca: SORRY! DX IM REALLY SORRY! As a sorry gift, I dare you to glomp Zim for an entire chapter!

Rebecca: Hehe, it's okay NOW...thus that dare was ruined...BUT OH WELL! *glomps Zim's head* X3

Zim: ^^****

Zim: Jerk. JK, I dare you to kiss Rebecca on the head and call her your snuggle-butt XD

Zim: *giggles* Okie-dokie...*kisses her head* Mah snuggle-butt...X3

Rebecca: *merp's*****

Gaz: IT WAS NOT EASY! DX So, I dare you to kiss...Tak?

Tak: Enjoy it XD 

Gaz/Tak: *stare at each other in disgust*

Rebecca: No matter how disgusting it is ya gotta do it. XP

Gaz: *growls dangerously but kisses her*

Tak: *gags* SICKENING HUMAN!

Gaz: In case you didn't notice, your human and I'm Irken.

Tak: Oh yeah...SICKENING IRKEN! Wow that sounds weird to say...

Everyone: *nods*****

GIR: AWWWW! Here are some Chocolate covered Tacos with whipped cream and cherries inside =3

GIR: *squeals and eats them all* X3

Rebecca: Mmm, those looked good...uh, next be **ArlieHasTheBrainWorms**

**[crashes in Nny's car through the ceiling due to some weird gravity-defying force] HAI ERREBODEH! AHM BACK FROM TEH CAMP OF ACTIN' WHERE I AM NOT PERMITTED TO HAVE A LAPTOP! It was...torture...O_O But I got to see the BESTEST play in the world. Ever seen 'Big River'? I'm OBSESSED with it now. And the guy who played Huck was kinda cute X3**

D-d-d-dares-d-dare daaaaares!

I can't decide who fits this song better, so Zim and GIR sing 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk!

Zim/GIR: *giggle* Okie-dokie!

_**Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?**_

I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come o, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Oh shit, my glass is empty  
That sucks

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You could choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your, so raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass

Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me  
Just come on and come and  
Raise your glass for me

Zim: *dramatic gasp* It had naughty words in it! DX

Rebecca: Oh shut up you wuss, you don't see GIR freaking out!

GIR: *attempting to eat the sink*

Zim: D=****

Dib, since you're the only one I don't feel weird asking about, I want you to tell me-do you see a stuffed creature made entirely of socks chillin' on my shoulder? His name is Conman and he's supposed to represent my conscience. He is most likely proof of my insanity and somehow he keeps finding his way into my stories...AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SEES THIS? [has a tantrum]

Conman: Calm down, Arlie, you'll dirty the floor stomping and beating on it like that.

SHUT UP, Conman! Firetruck you and your damn OCD.

Dib: Um...yeah...I do...O.e'

Rebecca: I DO TOO! HE LOOKS CUUUTE! XD

Dib: No wonder she didn't ask you...

Rebecca: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? IM A VERY FRAGILE PERSON YOU KNOW! *burst into a fit of tears*

Dib: -_-;

**ANYwho...**

Gaz, PLEASE don't kill me for that AWFUL dare.

Gaz: *growls* A bit to late for that. *points at a laptop*

Rebecca: What? When did you...*looks at laptop* OH GOD SHE HUNTED YOU DOWN ALREADY! DX *snatches laptop and throws it against the wall* ._.

Gaz: *growls*****

Tak-I don't like you very much, in case you couldn't tell from that arrow thing. SPORK DUEL! XD

Tak: *glares* Fine...but your going DOWN! *picks up a spork* XI

_One spork duel later! XD_

Tak: *on the floor covered in blood...most of which is green*

Rebecca: Arlie wins! X3****

Glomp with me, GIR! GLOMP WITH ME!

GIR: *squeaks* OKAY! *glomps her then everyone else in the room*

Everyone: X|

GIR: *giggles* X3****

Zim-LOVE ME! LOVE MEEEEEEE! (this is a dare) and I'm taking away the allergy or whatever to meat. NOW try it, see how it tastes! [hands him a hot dog]

Zim: *giggles* Okay buddy! *hugs her and eats the hot dog* It tastes nummy! Thats how it's supposed to taste right? DX

Rebecca: *facepalm*****

RED MUST DIE AGAIN. AS WILL THE SEN. Rebecca, here's a present. Use this cyanide to kill them! This is happening way too often...

Rebecca: It is isn't it? OH WELL! XD *uses the cyanide and Red plus the SEN die* X3

Falipay: *revives them boredly*

Rebecca: You can revive people too? DX

Falipay: *shrugs* I am your subconciouncess so...I guess. XP

Rebecca: DX****

Questions.

Zim- YOU LIAR! Truth ray! [Hits Zim with truth ray] NOW-do you think of GIR like a little brother? X)

Zim: *giggle* Yup! Mah little brother buddeh! X3

Rebecca: Daww...^^****

GIR, how do you think of Zim? Big brother, friend..?

GIR: Um...I dunno. I just know dat when master yells at me he don't realleh mean it and he loves meh at da end of da day. X3

Rebecca: *squees* THAT WAS SOOO CUUUTE! *passes out*****

NOW EVERYBODY MUST WATCH BIG RIVER WITH ME! [watches Big River, then leaves on Huck and Jim's raft] WEEEEEEEE

Falipay: *drags Rebecca into the TV room, everyone else following*

_One play later! XD_

Rebecca(now conscious): Everyone like it?

Everyone: Meh...

Rebecca: You guys are jerks. T.T Next is **pureflowersand2684**

**Hello I'm new and I do have some questions and dares. But first. . . *hugs GIR to no end* your so adorable! XD**

GIR: *giggles* Yes...yes I am. ^^****

Anyways first the dares:

Zim: I dare you to marry Gaz, and dib to be your best man, and rebecca as gaz's maid of honor. Mimi as flower girl, gir as the ring bearer(not a speller), miss bitters has to wed the two, membrane gives his daughter away as gaz wears a black dress. Gaz if you agree to marry I'll give you a life time supply of bloaty's pizza and poop cola, along with all the gs games of your choice for free! And zim if you agree i'll give you a remote that gives you control of dib along with the power to take over earth!

Zim: Why would I want any of that? Plus someone already had me married. XP

Rebecca: Yes...yes they did...*narrows eyes*

Gaz: Plus their no way I'd marry that space idiot, offense intended.

Zim: Thats okay! ^^

Gaz: No its not.-_-

Zim: OKAY! XD****

Dib: go on a date with Tak!

Dib: WHAT? I CAN'T-

Falipay: I HATE YOU SO MUCH, YOU EVEN GET THAT F*%#ING SPACE B!^(%!

Tak: HEY!

Falipay: *throws them both in the trunk of a limo and pick it up, leaving*

Rebecca: Angry much..? O.o'****

Tallest: cut out your tongues and do the chicken dance till Rebecca kills you with her flaming chainsaw of insanity! Bwahaha!

The Tallests: O.e

Rebecca: *slowly holds up flaming chainsaw* ^^

The Tallests: *quickly chop their tongues off and do the chicken dance*

Rebecca: *cackles and kills them 30 minutes later* Well that was fun. XD *revives them*

The Tallests: T.T****

SEN: have Rebecca get your heads to explode! Bwahaha! This is what you get for beating up GIR! Even if it was fanfiction!

SEN: DX

Rebecca: YAY! *blow their heads up* XD

Falipay: *drags Dib and Tak back in* I hate everyone...

Rebecca: So how was it? X3

Dib/Tak: *growl*

Rebecca: *rolls eyes*****

Rebecca: I dare you to marry GIR! Bwahahaha!

Rebecca: BUT I'M ALREADY RE-*stops and thinks (OMG IT'S A MIRACLE! XD)* Being married to my favorite characters...from my favorite cartoon...which are my favorite things in the world next to food...*merp*

_Another marriage later! XD (should I put this on the tally list? XP)_

Rebecca: *hugging Zim and GIR* Life. Is. GOOD. ^/^****

Question:

Dib: If your heads not big, why do you keep denying it?

Dib: Because people keep saying that it is even though its not and I have to defend my head's size! DX****

Gaz: do you love your dad?

Gaz: Yeah sure whatever...

Rebecca: Aww...

Gaz: *growls*****

Mimi: do you have any feelings for GIR or Minimoose?

Well thats all, pureflowersand out!

But before that . . . *hugs gir once more*

Mimi: *beeps once*

Tak: That means no.

Mimi: *beeps three times*

Tak: Maybe? WHADYA MEAN MAYBE?

Rebecca: *giggles* Next be **xXDATOXICSKUNKXx**

***a girl that looks 10 but is 13 with an icy blonde boy cut & is in a mini toxic green skirt, a toxic green tank top & black high top boots falls from the ceiling & on top of dib***

Dib: X . X****

Toxic: HAI DIBBEH *gets off of him* HAI EVERYONE ELSE MAH NAME IS TINA BUT YEW CAN CALL ME TOXIC XD I LUV THIS SHOW SO IM HERE... really I've been watching this whole thing how long have you been aloud to let peeps without accounts review?

Rebecca: Hehe, sorry about that...I thought I was set so that you could review but after a while I checked and had to fix it...^^;****

DARES OF DOOOOOOM

Zimmy-pie: GET DRESSED IN A PRETTEH DRESS FOR ME & RUN UP TO A RANDOM PERSON & SCREAM IN THERE FACE THEN SAY IM VERY NORMAL RIGHT XD

Zim: Uh...okay. ^^ *puts on a dress and runs up to Lard Nar, and screams* I'M VERY NORMAL, RIGHT?

Lard Nar: O.e Um...no.

Zim: DX****

Dibbeh-cakes: *huggles* HAI AGAIN IM A GHOST HUNTER MAH SELF ^^...HELP ME DX

Dib: *facepalm* Here's an ectoplasmic catcher 9000. Don't hurt yourself.-_-

Rebecca: Aww...you care. XD****

GIR-kinz: SING CUPPY CAKE SONG PLLLLLLZ *puppy dog eyes*

GIR: *giggles* All righty. X3

_**You're my honeybunch, sugar plum  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin  
You're my sweetie pie  
You're my cuppycake, gumdrop  
Snoogums, boogums, you're  
The apple of my eye**_

And I love you so  
And I want you to know  
That I'm always be right here  
And I want to sing  
Sweet songs to you  
Because you are so dear...

GIR: I LIKE DAT SONG! XD

Rebecca: I do too...X3****

Gaz da goth: DRESS UP AS A LLAMA & YELL YOU GET A LLAMA BADGE THEN THROW A LLAMA TOY AT REBECCA (inside joke with me & mah friend on deviantart *epic face*)

Rebecca: *giggles* Oh deviantart...you and your llamas. XD

Gaz: *growls but gets into a llama suit* You get a llama badge...*throws llama toy at Rebecca*

Rebecca: *gasp* I GOT A LLAMA BADGE! XD GIVE A LLAMA, GET A LLAMA! *throws a real llama at Gaz*

Gaz: *avoids it and goes back to game*****

Tak n' pak: sing London bridge by Fergie to zim XD

Tak: *growls* Fine...

Rebecca: Not much resistance huh? XD

Tak: *smacks her*

Rebecca: DX

_**Oh snap!  
Oh snap!  
Oh snap!  
(Are you ready for this?)  
Oh snap!**_

Oh! It's me, Fergie  
The pimp, Polow!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?  
Come on!

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh snap!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh snap!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh snap!)

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh snap!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a **  
(Oh snap!)  
?Cause you know I don't give a ****, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

Drinks start pourin? and my speech start slurrin?  
Everybody start lookin? real good  
(Oh snap!)

That Grey Goose got your girl feelin? loose  
Now I?m wishin? that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like e?ry time I get up on the dude  
Paparazzi put my business in the news

And I'm like, ?Get up out my face!  
(Oh snap!)  
?Fore I turn around and spray your *** with mace!  
(Oh snap!)  
My lips make you want to have a taste  
(Oh snap!)  
You got that? I got the bass  
(Ooh!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

La, da da da da, doo doo doo doo  
Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right  
Fergie like em' long time, my girls support, right?

Another ATL Cali collabo  
Fergie and Polow

When I come to the club, step aside  
(Oh snap!)  
Part the seas, don't be havin? me in the line  
(Oh snap!)  
V.I.P. ?cause you know I gotta shine  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm Fergie Ferg and me love you long time  
(Oh snap!)

All my girls get down on the floor  
(Oh snap!)  
Back to back, drop it down real low  
(Oh snap!)  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a **  
(Oh snap!)  
?Cause you know I don't give a ****, so here we go!  
(Oh snap!)

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin? down like

Rebecca: Hurr, Tak-

Tak: *smacks her multiple times* SHUT. UP.

Rebecca: X3****

Rebecca-bacon: can you sing levan polkka ^^

Toxic: I LIEK NICKNAMES ^^ BAI

Rebecca: I DO TOO! XD And sure. ^^

_**Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti  
Jalakani pohjii kutkutti.  
Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti  
Vaan kyllähän ieva sen jutkutti,  
Sillä ei meitä silloin kiellot haittaa  
Kun myö tanssimme laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.**_

Ievan suu oli vehnäsellä  
Ko immeiset onnee toevotti.  
Peä oli märkänä jokaisella  
Ja viulu se vinku ja voevotti.  
Ei tätä poikoo märkyys haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Ievan äiti se kammarissa  
Virsiä veisata huijjuutti,  
Kun tämä poika naapurissa  
Ämmän tyttöä nuijjuutti.  
Eikä tätä poikoo ämmät haittaa  
Sillon ko laskoo laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Hilipati hilipati hilipati hillaa  
Hilipati hilipati hilipampaa,  
Jalituli jallaa talituli jallaa  
Tilitali tilitali tilitantaa  
Halituli jallaa tilituli tallaa  
Tilitili tilitili tilitili tallaa,  
Halituli tilitali jallati jallan  
Tilitali talitali helevantaa  
Rimpatirallaa ripirapirallaa  
Rumpatiruppa ripiranpuu,  
Jakkarittaa dippari lapalan  
Tulituli lallan tipirantuu

Jatsu tsappari dikkali dallan  
Tittali tillan titstan dullaa,  
Dipidapi dallaa ruppati rupiran  
Kurikan kukka ja kirikan kuu  
Rätsätsää ja ribidabi dilla  
Beritstan dillan dillan doo,  
A baribbattaa baribariiba  
Dibi dibidibi disten dillan doo  
Ja barilla stillan deijadoo  
A daba daba daba daba daba dybjabuu,  
Baristal dillan stillan duubadäg  
Dägädägä duu duu deijadoo

Siellä oli lystiä soiton jäläkeen  
Sain minä kerran sytkyyttee.  
Kottiin ko mäntii ni ämmä se riitelj  
Ja ieva jo alako nyyhkyytteek.  
Minä sanon ievalle mitäpä se haittaa  
Laskemma vielähi laiasta laitaa.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Muorille sanon jotta tukkee suusi  
En ruppee sun terveyttäs takkoomaa.  
Terveenä peäset ku korjoot luusi  
Ja määt siitä murjuus makkoomaa.  
Ei tätä poikoo hellyys haittaa  
Ko akkoja huhkii laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Sen minä sanon jotta purra pittää  
Ei mua niin voan nielasta.  
Suat männä ite vaikka lännestä ittään  
Vaan minä en luovu ievasta,  
Sillä ei tätä poikoo kainous haittaa  
Sillon ko tanssii laiasta laitaan.  
Salivili hipput tupput täppyt  
Äppyt tipput hilijalleen.

Rebecca: *giggles insanely* Well that was fun! ^^ Last is **Miss Author**

**Can u put my oc in here? She's THE most important Irken there is. And I mean the tallest r like nothing next 2 her. She has a dinosaur like urs and her names Lora, her SIR is like a girl gir and her names Crysta, and her names Ellixa. Plz put her in and I give you everlasting fudge!**

Rebecca: I'm sorry...I don't allow OCs...TT^TT

Falipay: Well this is awkward...I'm gonna go put Zim being like Keef on Poop Tube...*walks off*

Rebecca: *curls in a ball* I'm sowwy...T.T

Zim: *latches onto Rebecca* It's okay Becca!

GIR: *latches on as well* LEZ GO EAT FOOD!

Rebecca: *snaps up* OKIE-DOKIE! *runs out squealing*

**M'yup...going to Iowa on Tuesday...might be able to update their but I'm not sure so...see ya guys later! I LOVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET: READ, REVIEW, REJOICE! XD**


End file.
